


Минас Тирит

by Galadriel (kerigma)



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Brothels, Drama, Dubious Consent, Gen, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plotty, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerigma/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик пишется на Хоббит-фест по заявке II-17: «Изгнанный принц Торин после изгнания, не имея средств к существованию, вынужден идти работать на панель/в бордель (в Бри, Лихолесье, Имладрисе, Минас-Тирите или др. – на выбор)». </p><p>Но по сути пока это макси-джен, и бордель только маячит на горизонте)) По принципу I watch for the plot я решила написать максимально интересный и достоверный обоснуй заявке и как-то увлеклась этим)) Так что в основном это длинный детально описанный эпизод изгнанничества, во время которого гномы с Одинокой Горы во главе с Торином оказываются в Минас Тирит и пытаются ужиться в нем.</p><p>Действие происходит почти за 100 лет до событий "Хоббита", в то время, когда изгнанники-гномы скитались по миру после появления Смога в Одинокой Горе. Напомню, что король и дед Торина, Трор, был убит в битве при Азанулбизаре в 2799 году (младший брат Торина Фрерин погиб там же). Отец Торина Траин оставил его и племя гномов и направился в Морию приблизительно в 2841 году (в "Хоббите" говорится "ровно сто лет назад").</p><p>Мой таймлайн - приблизительно 2850 год Третьей Эпохи, когда Торин остается в одиночестве, но точной информации о гибели отца у него пока нет. Ему приблизительно 105 лет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: начиная с 7 главы - Ferry.
> 
> Я не ставлю своей задачей детально придерживаться хронологии и вообще канона JRRT, поэтому возможны разнообразные мелкие отклонения в деталях.

1  
Первое время у Торина постоянно болели глаза. Измученное многолетними скитаниями племя гномов – беженцев с Одинокой горы – забралось наконец на самый край изведанного мира. Дальше лежали выжженные войной поля и жуткие горы, вид которых наводил страх даже на гномов. По слухам, за горами стояла вторая крепость, близнец столицы, когда-то захваченная врагом, а после кровопролитных войн пустующая, мрачная. Впрочем, до гномов в Синих горах едва ли доходили отголоски тех битв, да и человеческие войны не слишком волновали их.

Но при взгляде на сияющие изумительной белизной высокие стены Минас Тирита у Торина начинали слезиться глаза.

Человеческие селения, встречавшиеся им на пути раньше, мало чем отличались друг от друга. Изгнанники проходили через них, останавливаясь, чтобы пополнить запасы продовольствия и заработать, подковывая лошадей и чиня плуги и замки. Речи о том, чтобы заходить в эльфийские поселения, после предательства Трандуила даже не было. В другие гномьи королевства ушло просить милостыни и приюта значительное число беженцев с Горы, но наследник престола не допускал для себя и мысли о подобном. 

После спасения с Горы отец спросил его, будет ли он просить милостыню в богатых домах или встанет за наковальню. Ответ был очевиден им обоим, но его нужно было произнести вслух – не столько для отца и сына, которые и так понимали друг друга без слов, сколько для остального народа, смотрящего на повелителя и его наследника с надеждой и страхом. Если уж наследник трона не побрезгует опуститься до тяжелой и неблагодарной кузнечной работы, это не будет зазорно и для всех остальных, до последнего гнома. Главное – не замарать свою честь, не позволить себе дать слабину и начать просить о помощи: после этого о возвращении королевства можно будет забыть, и гномы Одинокой горы навсегда останутся на положении бедных родственников, кто бы их ни приютил.

Торин сделал свой выбор, и его народ пошел за ним. Они проходили через людские деревни, и сам вид их наполнял сердце Торина горечью и заставлял двигаться дальше, подстегивая уставших пони и не позволяя оставаться даже больным и беременным женщинам. Человеческие поселения были разными, но во всех них гномы видели что-то отталкивающее, что-то противоречащее идее красоты и величественности, к которой они привыкли. Дома богатых людей были крепко срублены, дома бедных представляли собой жалкие лачуги, и у тех, и у других все усилия и средства были направлены только на то, чтобы выжить, запасти побольше продовольствия, скопить денег, развести больше скота. Казалось, люди не признавали красоту, которая не служит какой-то сугубо утилитарной цели, и не создавали красивых вещей просто для того, чтобы они были. 

Поэтому, несмотря на всю приниженность их положения, на то, что они вынуждены были выступать просителями, Торин не испытывал особого унижения. Он своими глазами видел, что этим людям никогда не достичь тех высот могущества и величия, какие были у гномов Одинокой горы в период расцвета их царства. И насколько бы снисходительно ни смотрел на бедного кузнеца толстый, расплывшийся сельский староста, приведший перековать свою такую же толстую расплывшуюся лошадь, Торин лишь усмехался в городу. Усмехался, вспоминая высокие чертоги в недрах Горы, и резной камень, и вздымающиеся ввысь своды. И зная, что самый прекрасный город был построен гномами, и даже то, что этот город лежит сейчас в дымящихся руинах, это не изменит.

Торин думал так, пока, преодолев полупустынные, продуваемые всеми ветрами холмы Рохана и Пеленнорские поля, они не добрались до столицы Гондора. До Минас Тирита. И сейчас, глядя на мощеные белым камнем улицы и поднимающиеся вверх террасы, на узоры на сводах – такие странные, такие непривычные и человеческие – на открывающийся уже со второй террасы вид на долину и реющий высоко наверху, куда простых бродяг вроде него не допускали, стяг наместника, - Торину оставалось только зажмуривать наполняющиеся слезами глаза и сжимать кулаки. Восторг и отчаяние переполняли сердце гнома, потому что Минас Тирит был прекрасен.

Очень быстро Торин понял, что белокаменный город так же холоден, как камень, и так же жесток. Часто в человеческих деревнях, даже если у жителей не было для них работы или не было денег, чтобы заплатить за нее, им давали еду просто так, пускали женщин и детей переночевать в дом, делясь своей простой пищей и толикой теплоты. Им не были рады, но позволяли выжить и помогали так, как помогают друг другу звери: не задумываясь, ничего не прося взамен, инстинктивно.

Минас Тирит ставил иные условия. На входе в город их остановили высокие стражи с копьями, и Торину пришлось долго рассказывать брезгливо косящемуся на них начальнику караула, что они не воры и не собираются побираться по улицам. Впервые оказалось, что одного его слова недостаточно, и стражник потребовал предъявить кузнечные инструменты как доказательство того, что гномы способны заработать себе и своим женщинам на хлеб. Если бы им было, куда пойти еще, если бы за горами не лежала лишь выжженная войной пустыня, Торин плюнул бы ему в лицо и повел свой народ прочь. Но Минас Тирит был последним известным ему городом по направлению на восток, а дети и женщины и без того были слишком утомлены переходом и едва держались на ногах. 

Сжав зубы, чтобы ненароком не вырвались гневные оскорбления, Торин достал мешок с инструментами, и, развязав его, вывалил содержимое на стол в караулке. Клещи, щипцы, тиски, зубила тяжело грохнули, оставляя вмятины на досках стола. Начальник караула города, лысеющий мужчина средних лет с умным, изборожденным ранними морщинами лицом, чуть скривил рот. 

\- Ну что ж, очевидно, вы говорите правду, господин мой гном, - он слегка поклонился Торину. – Поверьте, мое недоверие направлено на ваше же благо. Я вижу, что среди ваших спутников много детей и женщин. И вы первый скажете мне спасибо, когда их не прирежут из-за пары монет и не изнасилуют в темном проулке бродяги, которых я не пущу в город. – Он произнес это ровным, совершенно будничным тоном, лишь слегка выделив слово «не». 

Торин напрягся, не понимая, были ли слова стражника пустой болтовней, призванной произвести впечатление на пришельца, или реальной угрозой. 

\- Благодарю вас, - процедил он сквозь зубы. – Гномы способны позаботиться о безопасности своих детей и женщин самостоятельно. В отличие от людей, очевидно. 

К его удивлению, пожилой стражник не отреагировал на явное оскорбление.

\- Тем лучше, - задумчиво произнес он, глядя, как Торин собирает инструменты обратно в огромный мешок. – Большинство кузен расположено на первой террасе, по улицам Мардила и Стальной, слева от ворот. А ваши женщины, возможно, смогут найти себе работу на Лоскутном рынке, это на втором ярусе. 

Торин кивнул, закончив с мешком и готовый идти, чтобы наконец провести усталых гномов в город и побыстрее найти им кров и еду.

\- После того, как вы обоснуетесь где-то, - невозмутимо продолжал стражник. – Вы обязаны явиться к тиуну вашего яруса. Ему вы будете платить подати и с ним же решать все ваши вопросы. Приезжим дозволено жить на первой и второй террасах, работу можете выбирать по своему усмотрению. Для занятия кузнечным ремеслом, а также обычной женской работой разрешение не требуется. Но прежде чем начать заниматься ювелирным делом, ростовщичеством или проституцией, вы должны уведомить своего тиуна и уплатит специальную подать… 

Торин, размышлявший все это время о том, как им устроиться в городе, и слушавший стражника краем уха, на последних словах взорвался.

\- Как смеете вы, - процедил он, мгновенно закипая, - оскорблять меня и мой народ самим подозрением, что гномы будут продавать своих женщин… - он не успел закончить.

\- Ну, почему же обязательно женщин, - с усмешкой прервал его стражник. - Вижу, вас удивляют мои слова и вы не верите мне, - продолжил стражник, присаживаясь на край соседнего стола и задумчиво поигрывая перчаткой. – До войны Минас Тирит, говорят, был куда более безопасным городом. Но сейчас здесь множество не только коренных гондорцев, но и приезжих из самых разных краев, южан и даже истерлингов. Последних, к счастью, немного, и народ их не любит, но обычно они достаточно богаты, чтобы не обращать на это внимания. Найдутся любители и на гномов, господин мой. Вам лучше следить на своими людьми.

С тяжелым сердцем Торин возвращался к ожидающим его соплеменникам. Грамота, дающая право на вход в город и временное поселение, была подписана начальником караула, но радость желанного отдыха после долгой дороги была омрачена.

\- Мы сможем пройти в город, мой король, тебе удалось?.. – начал было Двалин, выступая вперед. Торин молча сунул грамоту ему в руку и, взяв под уздцы своего пони, махнул остальным, чтобы они следовали за ним. Разномастный гномий караван, состоящий их крепких бородатых мужчин с мечами и секирами, женщин с растрепанными косами и усталыми лицами и держащихся за повозки детей, двинулся вслед за ним. Проезжая через главные ворота, Торин покосился на узор, покрывающий тяжелые стальные створы. Прямые, жестко и четко вычерченные линии шли по всем створам, пересекая друг друга, отчего слегка рябило в глазах, и лишь в середине оставался просвет со стилизованным изображением древа. Никаких драгоценных металлов, лишь сталь на стали. Узор был сделан мастерски, но его линии были совершенно непривычными и странными для гнома. Чужими, как и сам белокаменный город.


	2. Chapter 2

Как ни странно, работа в кузне приносила облегчение. По крайней мере, здесь Торин точно знал, что надо делать и как. И каков будет результат в зависимости от силы удара, от того, какой температуры будет вода, в которую опускается клинок. Он знал, как должна «звучать» сталь, и мог, лишь взвесив меч в руке, определить, если ли в клинке пустоты и в каком месте тот может сломаться. Несмотря на адскую жару и тяжесть двенадцатичасовой работы даже для гнома, он предпочел бы проводить время в кузне, а не решать бесконечные проблемы, споры и раздоры.

Пройдя наконец через главные врата Минас Тирита, молодой принц наивно надеялся, что на этом гномов оставят в покое, и визит к тиуну будет лишь данью вежливости. Как, придя в какую-либо из человеческих деревень, они шли знакомиться со старостой, принося ему небольшие подарки, чтобы их работа и торговля прошла успешно. Торин понимал и принимал этот обычай, но помимо этого никто никогда не требовал от его народа ничего больше. 

Но когда он, спустя пару дней после приезда в город, наконец-то ступил на порог указанного ему дома, где и жил, и принимал тиун первой террасы, навстречу ему, едва не сшибив его с ног, выбежал какой-то мужчина. Торин не успел еще и возмутиться, а незнакомец, пробормотав на ходу: «Простите, у меня там два трупа, без меня ж не справятся, остолопы», - уже скрылся за углом. А еще через пять минут Торин уяснил, что встреченный человек и был тем самым тиуном, и ждать его не стоит, потому что – как истерично прошептала, заводя глаза, женщина, то ли жена, то ли родственница тиуна – «это не простые жмурики, а с магией, говорят, ой-ей». Ничего не поняв, Торин просто ушел, решив вернуться на следующий день.

Как ни странно, оказалось, что тиун – человек неопределенного возраста и неопределенной внешности – прекрасно его запомнил.

\- Господин Торин Дубощит, - начал он, едва Торин переступил порог. – Спасибо, что зашли во второй раз, увы, не смог принять вас завтра, то есть вчера. Будь вы человеком, я бы вас предупредил, но вы, слава Эльберет, гном… Лицензию будете покупать сейчас или когда обустроитесь? На Кирионе славно, даже поздней осенью не заливает… - Тиун говорил очень быстро, да еще имел привычку перескакивать с темы на тему, так что Торину с трудом и через раз удавалось уследить за ходом его мысли. 

\- Предупредили о чем? – осторожно спросил гном, впервые в жизни услышавший, что он «слава Эльберет».

Тиун поморщился.

\- Вчерашние трупы. Эльфийская магия, какая-то эльфийская девка со второй террасы, а трупы сбросила через окно ко мне, ну не хороша ли? 

Торин не нашелся, что ответить, но тиун, очевидно, и не ждал от него особенной реакции. Повторяя одно и то же по пять раз очень быстро и на разный лад, он все-таки сумел объяснить Торину, как получают и сколько стоят лицензии на ювелирное ремесло (сумма была заоблачной даже по гномским меркам), что после темноты девиц и женщин одних на улицу лучше пускать, что можно пользоваться любыми колодцами, но воины, а также их лошади, всегда имеют преимущество, что места на Лоскутном и Железном рынках принадлежат городу и сдаются в аренду на неделю или на месяц, что подать обязан платить каждый взрослый по меркам своего народа житель города вне зависимости от заработка, и каждый взрослый мужчина независимо от расы – нести повинность на случай войны. 

\- Не волнуйтесь, - пояснил он, заметив потемневший взгляд Торина, - Минас Тирит не знает войны уже почти пятьдесят лет. Вы видите, как она расцвела за это время, - неожиданно для Торина тиун мимолетно, но очень тепло улыбнулся.

\- Она? 

\- Минас Тирит. Гондорцы называют свои крепости в женском роде, привыкайте.

Торин лишь изумленно кивнул. В бесконечном потоке речи тиуна наступила долгожданная пауза, и ему представилась возможность высказаться самому.

Многословно, в лучших традициях гномского красноречия и правил вежливости Торин поблагодарил тиуна за гостеприимство и протянул ему традиционный дар – пару тяжелых золотых браслетов, обернутых в красный бархат. После тяжелого и длинного пути они составляли для гномов целое состояние и могли бы обеспечить едой весь караван на неделю. Но законы вежливости и благодарности были превыше низменных нужд, Торин понимал и признавал это.

Тиун со странным выражением лица принял из рук Торина сверток и немного помедлил, прежде чем развернуть его. В тот момент, когда в складках ткани открылось великолепной гномьей работы украшение, его лицо приобрело еще более странный вид; и если бы не совершенно будничная ситуация со стандартной приписанной многовековым протоколом вежливости реакцией, Торин сказал бы, что на лице тиуна мелькнул страх. Он медленно и осторожно завернул украшения и молча протянул свиток Торину.

По всем канонам это было чудовищное оскорбление – не принять дар от того, кто дает его с чистым сердцем и в знак благодарности. Торин застыл, не зная, как поступить, но тиун избавил его от сомнений, просто положив сверток на стол между ними и пододвинув к Торину.

\- Я закрою на это глаза, - начал он, действительно закрывая глаза и потирая их рукой, - потому что вы пришли издалека, впервые в Минас Тирите и вообще, как я понимаю, в Гондоре, и не знаете наших обычаев.

Торин мрачно посмотрел на него исподлобья. Он уже начал верить, что в обычаях людей, в противоположность всем остальным народам, - не соблюдать законы гостеприимства, не оказывают помощи нуждающимся и добивать беспомощных. 

\- Наместник Белектор, - продолжил тиун, - за первую взятку рубит тому, кто дает, и тому, кто берет, один палец. За вторую – руку. Ну, а за третью – голову. – Тиун криво и невесело усмехнулся, и только сейчас Торин заметил, что у него нет указательного пальца на левой руке. 

Торину ничего не оставалось, как уйти, унося свой сверток, ворох бессмысленных (и как впоследствии оказалось, крайне нужных и полезных) пояснений тиуна и какую-то смутную тревогу и неуверенность в сердце. Ответив на множество даже не заданных Торином вопросов об организации жизни в городе, тиун заодно рассказал много такого, что Торину и в голову бы не пришло – но оказалось, что если ты хочешь выжить в белокаменной крепости, придется уяснить и тщательно соблюдать все установленные людьми правила и ограничения.

В Минас Тирит, как выяснилось, нельзя было просто прийти и жить. Поскольку город был обнесен стенами и четко ограничен по площади, гномам пришлось устраиваться кому где: ни одна гостиница не хотела принимать такое количество гномов зараз. Еще на входе в город их предупредили, что ночующих на улице будут арестовывать как бродяг, и никого не волновало, есть ли у тебя какой-то другой выбор. Если бы не Балин с его мягким пониманием и бесконечным терпением и не Двалин с его жестким напором и несгибаемостью, Торину вряд ли удалось бы более ли менее благополучно разместить всех беженцев в тепле и под крышей. Точнее, под несколькими крышами на первой и второй террасах (на вторую в основном удалились женщины с детьми, на первой остались занимающиеся кузнечным ремеслом мужчины и подростки, которых пришло время обучать). Балин и Двалин, с молчаливого согласия остальных, настойчиво предлагали Торину как наследному принцу занять лучшую комнату в выделенном на десяток гномов небольшом домике по улице Кириона. Но Торин предпочел остаться вместе с еще тремя гномами-кузнецами в маленькой темной комнатке при кузне. 

Он вставал за работу с рассветом и гасил огонь, когда уже темнело. Более молодые гномы не успевали за ним, обливаясь потом от усталости и духоты, и Торину едва ли не насильно приходилось выгонять их раньше. Закончив работу, он тщательно отмывал лицо и руки от сажи и копоти и, когда бывало время, выходил посидеть на лестницу с трубкой. Минас Тирит, как оказалось, состоял не столько из широких мощеных улиц, сколько из лестниц: даже по одной террасе перепад высот бывал значительным, и лестницы фактически заменяли проулки и дворы. Работа в кузнечном углу обычно затихала к этому часу, и Торину иногда выпадала возможность посидеть в тишине, глядя на город.

Минас Тирит никогда не засыпал. Несмотря на поздний час, несмотря на то, что кузни, мастерские и рынки открывались с первым лучом солнца, и ночью город был полон жизни. Раздавался чей-то смех, разговор, иногда – пьяные вопли, иногда – звук стали и крики. Поначалу Торин каждый раз подскакивал, стоило ему услышать раздающийся откуда-то из-за вереницы улиц, домов и лестниц женский визг. Воспитание и простой инстинкт требовали ринуться туда, защитить беспомощную жертву – но хозяин кузни, в которой он работал, быстро пресек эти порывы.

\- Думаете, как бы встать на защиту поруганной женской чести, господин мой гном? – поинтересовался он, не отрывая взгляда от формы с литьем. – И что без вас защитников невинности, конечно, не найдется?

Крик стих, и Торин остановился, напрягая слух.

\- Продолжайте работу, - заметив это, бросил хозяин кузни. – Те женщины, которых стоит защищать, в такое время сидят дома со своими муженьками и детками, за прялкой. А если ночную воровку кто поймал или шлюха запросила с клиента слишком много – так то не ваша забота. За своими лучше следите, - добавил он, выходя.

Торина передернуло. Подобное отношение к женщинам, которое то и дело выказывали населяющие город люди, казалось ему каким-то совершенно диким, звериным. Гномы, не в пример эльфам, не слагали бесконечных слезливых песен о вечной любви, бессмертной верности, предназначении и прочей сопливой чепухе. Но любой гном, ни на секунду не задумываясь, взялся бы за топор, если бы кто-то оскорбил его подругу, сестру или даже просто соплеменницу. С самых первых дней он крайне жестко запретил женщинам и детям выходить из дома после темноты, что бы ни случилось. Дис, которая обычно не уступала брату в крутости нрава, попробовала было возмутиться, но встретила такой отпор, что обиженно замолчала и дулась на него еще несколько дней. Торину было все равно: пусть не разговаривает, зато останется жива и невредима. А обида – да кто считает женские обиды. 

И все же, сидя вечером в одиночестве с трубкой на лестнице, ведущей от кузни на нижнюю улицу, Торин жалел, что сестры сейчас нет рядом. Он оберегал ее, когда они скитались, оборванные и жалкие, после нападения дракона, утешал, когда погиб брат, уверял, что со всем справится, когда ушел отец. Слабость и мягкость Дис таинственным образом придавала ему силы, в которых он то и дело, и чем дальше, тем больше начинал сомневаться.


	3. Chapter 3

Очертания вечернего Минас Тирита выступали из подкрадывающейся мглы. Казалось, белые стены города за день набирали солнечный свет и теперь будто тускло светились в сумерках. Торин споткнулся, заглядевшись на статую, мимо которой проходил: лошадь встала на дыбы, а всадник в остроконечном шлеме одной рукой удерживая поводья, другой заносил копье для броска. Статуя была сделана из того же материала, что и стены окружающих домов, - Торин успел узнать, что этот удивительно прочный однородный материал называется нуменорским камнем, и добывают его в горах неподалеку. Неизвестному ваятелю удалось удержать огромную тяжеловесную статую на двух маленьких точках опоры, и каждый раз, проходя мимо нее, Торин не мог сдержать восхищения.

Гномы также украшали свои города статуями, но совсем другими: их статуи обычно изображали либо великих королей, либо прародителя Дурина, либо – в особо торжественных случаях – самого Махала. В старой гномьей традиции было изображать статуи от колен или от пояса, как бы выходящими из земли. В гномьих скульптурах и статуях читалась мощь, уверенность и сила. Но не было ни капли того, что Торин столько раз видел в Минас Тирите: чувства прыжка, переходящего в полет. 

И тем больнее, тем обиднее было оказаться в этом прекрасном городе беспомощным, почти нищим, без крова и союзников. Разумеется, гномы, пришедшие с ним с Одинокой горы, оставались рядом, - но Торин не чувствовал их поддержки, как во время этого путешествия, а то и вовсе начинал тяготиться ими. Каждый смотрел на него с ожиданием, каждый приходил к нему со своими проблемами. И Торин, раньше и сам не привыкший смирять гнев и придерживать язык, вынужден был уговаривать и успокаивать, пресекать на корню начинающиеся ссоры гномов с городскими стражниками, объяснять, почему им тоже придется платить подати, призывать не выходить на улицу с началом комендантского часа. 

Вот и сейчас он чувствовал, что не просто идет навестить свою сестру Дис, живущую на второй террасе вместе с несколькими другими незамужними женщинами и девушками. Утром Дис прислала весточку, прося его зайти, как только сможет. Но сначала у него была работа в кузне, потом визит к тиуну, потом ему пришлось разбираться с подвыпившим и едва не устроившим драку в трактире Оином. Трактирщику за разбитую посуду и порубленный топором стол он заплатил, даже не пытаясь спорить, а потом выволок пошатывающегося Оина на улицу и с трудом подавил желание его ударить. Вместо этого он отвел приятеля на кузню, где хорошенько отлил ледяной водой, которую использовали, чтобы остужать мечи – после чего слегка протрезвевший Оин принялся многословно извиняться и, проделав это, как ни в чем не бывало заснул. Торин сгрузил его на свою постель: тащить тяжелого гнома через полвартала до его собственного дома на Кириона у него уже не было сил. 

Только тогда он вспомнил наконец о просьбе сестры. Несколько секунд Торин удивлялся, что обычно такая нетерпеливая сестра сама не пришла к нему – и только выйдя на улицу, понял, что сумерки уже давно прошли и наступила настоящая ночь. Сколь бы строптивой ни была Дис, она дала ему обещание соблюдать установленный в городе комендантский час – и соблюдала его, заодно подавая пример остальным женщинам. И Торин заторопился, понимая, что мало дойти до улицы Остогера – надо еще вернуться обратно и не попасться патрулям. 

Наконец он легко постучался в небольшой домик на второй террасе. Его явно ждали: Дис открыла дверь почти мгновенно.

\- Торин, наконец-то! – воскликнула она. – Неужели нельзя было прийти раньше? Я вся извелась, уже думала сама за тобой идти.

\- А что случилось? – настороженно спросил Торин. Дис нервно мерила шагами комнату и выглядела очень встревоженной.

\- Линн. Помнишь, девочка у Наина и Эль? – Торин помотал головой. – Ладно, не важно, - продолжила Дис. – Проблема в том, что она пропала. Не пришла сегодня домой вечером, Эль побежала на рынок искать ее, хозяйка объяснила ей, что Линн пошла проводить последнюю покупательницу, помочь старушке донести тяжелую корзину. Ну, хозяйка ей и сказала, что раз торговля уже все равно заканчивается, Линн может больше на рынок не возвращаться, и заплатила за день. А родители не знали, думали, она задерживается, наоборот… Торин, что делать?

Торин задумался. Будь дело в гномьем городе, он мог бы быть спокоен за девушку. Ну, ушла к подружке или пошла миловаться с каким-нибудь молодцом. Но все возможные подружки Линн жили тут же, рядом, да и выбор молодцов был невелик. 

\- А она не могла просто… - начал было он.

\- Нет, Торин! – перебила Дис, явно прочитав его мысли. – Уже всех спросили, и подружек спросили, и парня, который ей серебро дарил. Никто ничего не знает. Родители с ума сходят. Придумай что-нибудь, пожалуйста, - в голосе Дис неожиданно прорезались просящие нотки.

Торин покачал головой. От него ждали решения. Ждали каких-то конкретных действий, которые должны вернуть девушку родителям живой и невредимой. А он даже не представлял, как найти кого-то в огромном чужом городе, да еще и ночью. Даже притом, что за ворота девушка уйти не могла: с наступлением комендантского часа их закрывали. За несколько месяцев в Минас Тирит он едва успел изучить квартал, в котором жил и работал – и то прекрасно знал, сколько там потайных углов, скрытых проходов, пустых колодцев и прочих мест, где можно сгинуть без следа. Не говоря уж обо всем остальном городе.

\- Хорошо, - медленно произнес он. – Кажется, я начинаю вспоминать Линн. Позови Наина, он пойдет со мной. А ты и остальные женщины оставайтесь здесь.

\- Как это оставайтесь?! – возмутилась Дис. – Да ты хоть представляешь, что могло случиться с девушкой? Сидишь в своей кузне и дальше наковальни ничего не видишь! Мы должны все пойти на поиски, разбиться на группы, прочесать город…

\- Хватит! – отрезал Торин. – Это не наш город. Это не наша страна. Представь, что будет, если все гномы Одинокой горы с факелами начнут бродить по ночному Минас Тириту и выкрикивать Линн - да еще рассвета не наступит, как мы все будем в тюрьме за нарушение комендантского часа. И девушку не найдем, и сами беды не оберемся.

\- Что ты тогда предлагаешь? Собираешься сидеть сложа руки, пока твоих подданных убивают и насилуют? – продолжала злиться Дис.

Торин сжал кулаки, с трудом сдерживая ярость и желание накричать на сестру. Она лучше всех должна была бы видеть, какие усилия он прилагает, чтобы обеспечить им кров и безопасность, - и она же обвиняет его в том, что он плохо заботится о подданных. Слышать это было обидно. И тем обиднее, что в свете исчезновения девушки обвинения были, похоже, справедливыми.

\- Я еще не знаю, Дис, - тихо, отрывисто произнес он. – Думаю, придется обратиться за помощью к людским властям. Я очень прошу тебя, никуда не уходи и ничего не предпринимай пока. 

Казалось, Дис была поражена его смирением. Она затихла, опустив голову. 

\- Хорошо, брат, - наконец произнесла она. – Я буду очень ждать вестей. Пусть тебе сопутствует удача, что бы ты ни решил сделать, - и, подойдя, Дис крепко обняла его. Обнимая ее в ответ, Торин в голове уже прочерчивал дальнейший план: Балина и Двалина он отправит к командиру стражи, а сам пойдет будить тиуна.

Пока Торин добрался до дома тиуна, растолковал заспанной женщине, почему его дело не может ждать до утра, и дождался, пока сам тиун выйдет к нему, ночь уже окончательно вступила в свои права. В этот раз тиун не стал его перебивать, а терпеливо выслушал рассказ Торина о пропавшей гномьей девушке.

\- Признаться, я приятно удивлен, - наконец сказал он. – Не в том смысле, приятно, что пропала девушка, это, конечно, ужасно, и мы обязательно ее найдем. Приятно, что вы, господин Торин, сразу пришли с этим ко мне. Я повидал на своем веку достаточно гномов, а вы, как я понимаю, еще довольно молоды по гномьим меркам. Я бы скорее ожидал, что вы начнете с топорами и факелами бегать по городу и мне потом придется вытаскивать вас из камер стражников, - он усмехнулся.

Торин слегка поклонился, чувствуя, что с его плеч свалился некоторый груз: очевидно, сдержать первый порыв и пойти к властям было единственно верным решением. 

\- Помощь стражи нам понадобится в любом случае, - продолжил тиун, резко поднимаясь и начиная собираться. – Чем раньше они начнут поиски, тем лучше. 

В полной темноте Торин, Наин и тиун проделали путь до караулки городской стражи, которая располагалась рядом с главными воротами. Причем тиун провел их невероятно быстро, срезая дорогу через вереницу лестниц, чужих дворов и балконов. Торин подумал, что не смог бы пройти обратно тем же путем даже при свете дня.

В караулке их уже ждали Балин и Двалин, успевшие по поручению Торина разбудить начальника стражи и все рассказать ему. 

\- Вы могли бы и не приходить, - мрачно произнес начальник стражи, едва они переступили порог. Торин не сразу сообразил, что эти слова относятся не к ним с Наином, а к кисло скривившемуся тиуну. Между ним и главой стражи читалась явная неприязнь. 

\- Искать пропавших горожан – дело стражи, безусловно, - с неприятными нотками произнес тиун, тихо отходя в сторону и явно занимая наблюдательскую позицию.

\- Вот именно, - отрезал пожилой начальник стражи. – А дело всех остальных горожан – не путаться под ногами. – Он выразительно посмотрел на Торина и Наина.

\- Найдите мою дочь! – взревел Наин, выступая вперед. – Пока я слышу одни разговоры. Хватит сидеть на месте, надо скорее начать поиски!

Начальник стражи явно хотел оборвать гнома, но встретился взглядом с Торином. И несмотря на то, что у того не было при себе никакого оружия, кроме карманного ножа, Торин внезапно четко осознал, что здесь он сильнее. Некоторое время они просто смотрели друг на друга, и в эти мгновения Торин успел понять, что сейчас ему все равно, что будет дальше – но он получит то, зачем пришел. Все помощь, какую им может оказать стража, и поддержку закона. Прошло несколько мгновений – и начальник стражи уступил, чуть кивнув Торину.

\- Хорошо, - произнес он. – Самый простой способ в данном случае – самый надежный. Ворота заперты, уйти она никуда не могла, значит, девушка в городе.

\- А разве нет никаких других выходов? – недоверчиво спросил Наин. – Потайные ходы, тайные лестницы?

Начальник стражи смерил его выразительным взглядом.

\- Это Минас Тирит, а не гномья крепость. Из нее только один выход, и он же вход, - он махнул рукой в сторону главных ворот. – Господин Торин, - обратился он, - сколько гномов вы сможете поднять на поиски?

\- Только взрослых мужчин, способных держать оружие, я так понимаю? – уточнил он. Начальник стражи только кивнул. – Сотню. Если нужно – пожалуй, полторы.

\- Не стоит, - пробурчал старый стражник. – Десятков двух-трех вполне хватит. Девицу идем искать, а не истерлингов бить, все равно вы не знаете город, значит, на каждую пару гномов надо выделить стражников. И у нас не война, чтобы снимать караулы. – Наин открыл было рот, но стражник жестом остановил его. – Я дам вам достаточно людей, хорошо знающих город, чтобы прочесать его за ночь – те места, куда нам дадут доступ, по крайней мере.

Торин поблагодарил и отправил Двалина и Балина созывать остальных.

Они искали всю ночь и изрядную часть утра. Когда гномы и стражники, казалось, облазили уже все заброшенные дома, подвалы и пустые колодцы в городе, солнце было уже высоко. Линн, живая или мертвая, не нашлась.

Один за другим возвращались к караулке докладывать усталые, невыспавшиеся отряды. Тиун давно ушел, поручив послать за ним, если они что-то найдут. Торин, оставшийся с начальником стражи коротать ночь, мрачнел все больше. Они просидели почти все время в караулке, изредка переговариваясь, но стражник, похоже, был мало расположен к беседам с гномом. К тому же Торин видел, насколько тяжелей ему приходится: его человеческий возраст был достаточно велик, а люди, в отличие от гномов, после поры расцвета не становятся все крепче, а напротив, начинают угасать. 

Сменился караул у главных ворот, ворота открылись, и в город и из города хлынул поток людей. Стражники тщательно следили за всеми выходящими из города и досматривали все повозки, но ничего подозрительнее крестьян, едущих на рынок из окрестных деревень, не находили. Несколько хорошо одетых смуглолицых путников на красивых лошадях громко возмущались, почему их останавливают стражники на выезде из города. Начальник караула проводил их тяжелым взглядом.

\- Истерлинги, - с внезапной ненавистью произнес он. – Мой отец бил этих гадов, а теперь они как ни в чем не бывало разъезжают по нашей крепости.

Торин, ничего не знающий ни об истерлингах, ни о войнах с ними, почел за благо промолчать.

Незадолго до возвращения последнего поискового отряда появился тиун, куда более бодрый и выспавшийся, чем все остальные. Зайдя и окинув взглядом мрачного Торина и неприязненно глядящего на него начальника стражи, он все понял.

\- Значит, не нашли, - произнес он, констатируя факт, и остановился посреди караулки, потирая висок покалеченной рукой. – А красивая была девушка? – обратился он к Торину.

\- Что? – от неожиданности переспросил тот. А потом, наконец осознав смысл вопроса, ответил: - Не знаю.

\- Отец и другие гномы говорили, что очень красивая, - отозвался стражник, не глядя на тиуна и будто даже не обращаясь к тому, - для гномихи, по крайней мере, хоть я в этом не смыслю. А что? – и тут же перебил сам себя. – Или ты думаешь?.. – стражник не договорил.

\- Ну, это очевидный вариант, - тиун скривился так, будто проглотил что-то исключительно горькое. – Если не нашли ни живую, ни ее трупа. 

\- Тогда ее больше не увидят, - продолжил за него стражник. – А труп, возможно, найдут через полгода или сколько она там продержится. Убюдки! – внезапно взревел он, стукнув кулаком по столу.

\- Что это значит?! – Торин вскочил. – Где она может быть? И что с ней случилось? – он посмотрел на стражника, но тот только бессильно сгорбился на стуле, глядя в пол. Торин перевел глаза на тиуна. Тот под тяжелым взглядом гнома как-то неуверенно заерзал.

\- Мне кажется, - начал тиун, привычным жестом потирая лоб, - мне кажется, есть одно место, где она может оказаться.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Говори! – Торин сам не заметил, как подлетел к тиуну почти вплотную и не говорил, а рявкал. Тиун под его напором даже сделал несколько шагов назад.

\- Не то, чтобы я был уверен, - пробормотал он. – Но, в конце концов, это вполне вероятно. Только стража там не поможет. И ваши топоры тоже. На ваше месте я бы больше не рассчитывал увидеть девушку.

Горячая ярость вскипела в Торине – и мгновенно погасла. Он почувствовал то же, что ощущал при Азанулбизаре, когда Азог, отбросив голову его деда, обернулся на его окрик. Гнев вспыхнул и исчез, не осталось никаких эмоций, только твердая уверенность, что то, что необходимо сделать, он сделает любой ценой.

\- Ты отведешь меня туда, в то место, о котором ты говоришь, - тихо произнес он, подходя ближе к тиуну. – Меня одного, этого будет достаточно. И если девушка еще жива, мы вытащим ее оттуда. Любой ценой. А если мертва, ты принесешь мне ее труп. – Тиун изумленно вскинул брови, но Торин продолжил. – Иначе я залью первые две террасы кровью, и никакая стража не успеет спасти тебя и твою семью. Не мерь гномов человеческими мерками, тиун. Гномы мстят всегда, и сколько бы времени ни прошло, безопасного времени для тебя больше не будет.

Начальник караула изумленно созерцал эту сцену, застыв в неудобной позе. Прошло некоторое время после того, как Торин договорил, и на лице старого стражника проступило нечто, похожее на одобрительную улыбку.

Практически загнанный в угол тиун бросил поверх головы Торина последний взгляд на начальника стражи и понял, что оттуда помощи ждать точно не стоит. 

\- Я сделаю так, как ты хочешь, гном, - согласился он. – Но будь готов понести последствия своего решения. 

\- Я готов, - прервал его Торин еще на полуслове. – Главное, чтобы ты тоже был готов к этому.

Но тиун, привыкший к бесконечному решению проблем и конфликтов, уже справился с собой и только криво ухмыльнулся в ответ; во всяком случае, этот гном явно не собирался зарубить его прямо на месте – а значит, его можно будет отговорить, убедить, смягчить, припугнуть. По долгу службы ему часто случалось наблюдать подобные приступы ярости, особенно среди приезжих, которых много селилось на первой террасе. Чужой гнев вызывал в нем мгновенный страх, но этот страх проходил быстро и не имел ничего общего с тем поглощающим ужасом, который пробуждала холодная улыбка наместника или легкий презрительный поворот головы богатых истерлингов. 

\- Как вы решите, - успокаивающим тоном ответил тиун. – Сейчас слишком рано, чтобы туда идти – шансов, что нам откроют, почти нет. И с девушкой в утреннее время ничего не случится, если до сих пор не случилось, уверяю вас. Я зайду за вами в кузню ближе к вечеру и отведу, куда нужно. 

Торин кивнул, ясно осознавая, что ему остается только положится на этого человека и взывать к Махалу, чтобы с девочкой не случилось ничего плохого.

\- Мне пойти одному? – сухо осведомился он только. – Оружия, я понимаю, не брать?

\- Правильно понимаете, - сказал тиун. 

До вечера Торин с трудом мог найти себе место. Работы в кузне в тот день было немного, и у него оставалось достаточно свободного времени, чтобы непрестанно крутить в голове различные варианты, куда же его может отвести тиун. Торин раз за разом возвращался к мыслям о том, чего ему ожидать, как вести себя, брать ли хотя бы нож, чем он может рисковать и так далее. Несмотря на бессонную ночь, спать не хотелось, наоборот, он находился в нервном возбуждении и с трудом мог успокоиться достаточно, чтобы выполнять рутинную работу, не допуская ошибок. От недосыпа Торина слегка потрясывало и временами становилось холодно, несмотря на стоявшую в кузне круглый год жару. 

Чем ближе шло время к вечеру, тем больше Торин начинал беспокоиться. К тому же один за другим к нему наведались Наин (который присутствовал при разговоре с тиуном и с трудом сдерживал гнев, что ему не позволят пойти за дочерью), Двалин, Балин и даже Дис. Эти хотя бы задавали вопросы в открытую. Помимо них в кузню то и дело забегали другие гномы, в основном из тех, кто участвовал в ночных поисках, пытаясь под всякими благовидными и не очень предлогами вызнать, о чем же договорились их предводитель с представителями местных властей и когда можно будет браться за топоры. И без того напряженный и уставший, Торин с трудом успокаивал их и выпроваживал, прежде чем вернуться к своей работе. И все же каждый раз, когда за его спиной открывалась входная дверь, Торин едва не подскакивал: он начал ждать, когда за ним придут, задолго до установленного срока. 

Тиун появился почти точно под конец работы, видимо, он прекрасно представлял, в каком часу прекращают работать кузнецы. Торин, дорабатывающий последний на этот день клинок, быстро обернулся и, увидев наконец худощавую фигуру тиуна, наконец-то выдохнул. 

Торину понадобилось всего несколько минут, чтобы закончить работу, быстро умыться и надеть чистую рубашку и плащ с капюшоном. Все это время тиун молча стоял в темном углу рядом с входной дверью, ожидая его. Наконец Торин собрался и подошел к нему, и на какую-то секунду между ними повисло неловкое молчание. Торин не знал, что сказать, и не говорил ничего, а тиун же по какой-то неясной причине медлил. 

\- Я готов, - Торин озвучил очевидное, только чтобы прервать паузу. Тиун торопливо кивнул и тихо добавил:

\- Пойдемте за мной. Расскажу по дороге.

Они вышли из кузни, и тиун быстро повел гнома по улицам в надвигающихся сумерках. Ожидая объяснений, Торин то и дело посматривал на тиуна, но тот молчал, будто погруженный в свои мысли.

\- Вы собирались мне кое-что рассказать, - жестким голосом напомнил Торин. Ему все меньше нравилось загадочное молчание тиуна и полная неизвестность цели их пути.

\- Подождите, - прошипел тиун, не оборачиваясь к нему, - мы еще не ушли с центральных улиц.

Торин быстро огляделся. Улица, по которой они сейчас шли, была одной из главных на первой террасе, но с приближением комендантского часа она начала пустеть, и сейчас им встречались лишь редкие прохожие. Вряд ли кто-то мог подслушать их разговор, оставшись при этом незамеченным. Однако Торин решил не ссориться с тиуном, понимая, что тот может просто отказаться вести его куда-либо, и найти на него управу будет практически невозможно. Как ни больно было это осознавать, Торин прекрасно понимал, что не станет выполнять те угрозы, которые произнес утром в караулке, и подвергать риску всех остальных гномов ради одной девушки. С городской стражей им в любом случае было бы не справиться, не говоря уж о расквартированных в городе войсках и личной гвардии наместника.

Неожиданно они свернули в узкий переулок между домами, который Торин даже не замечал раньше. Он насторожился, стараясь точно запомнить дорогу. И тогда тиун заговорил:

\- В Минас Тирит есть только один бордель, который специализируется на… - тут он слегка замешкался, - экзотике. В нем работают не обычные женщины – я имею в виду человеческих женщин, конечно, - а эльфийки, уроженки южных провинций, юноши, возможно, и гномьи женщины, я не знаю. В общем, выбор на любой вкус. Если эта ваша девушка приглянулась кому-то из богатых клиентов, хозяин борделя вполне мог похитить ее по заказу. Такое случается. 

Торин пораженно слушал, не веря своим ушам. Представитель власти совершенно спокойным и будничным тоном признавался, что в его городе творятся подобные непотребства, и явно не собирался что-то с этим делать. 

\- Почему вы до сих пор не повесили этого хозяина? – изумленно спросил он. – Куда смотрит стража?

Тиун только хмыкнул.

\- Стража, как и все войска в городе, подчиняется наместнику. А дядя наместника, по весьма достоверным слухам, является покровителем того дома и получает от него неплохой доход. Опять же по слухам, туда якобы захаживает и сам наместник, но я бы не стал в это верить. Так что, как видите, у стражи, равно как и у всех остальных, связаны руки. 

\- В таком случае странно, что до сих пор никто из родных похищенных женщин не сжег это место дотла и не устроил самосуд над его владельцем, - мрачно произнес Торин.

\- О, желающих было бы хоть отбавляй, если бы о нем было широко известно, - ответил тиун. – Но об этом месте не так-то просто узнать, а еще сложнее – туда проникнуть. Поверьте, вам не удалось бы это сделать без моей помощи, - на этих словах он обернулся и выразительно посмотрел на Торина. Но если тиун ждал бурных проявлений благодарности, то явно напрасно. Так и не дождавшись от помрачневшего гнома никакого ответа, тиун продолжил путь. 

В молчании они проходили узкими, взбирающимися на гору переулками, мимо засыпающих домов, из высоких окон которых шел свет и доносились изредка голоса. Внезапно они вышли к широким воротам, еще открытым, и Торин понял, что они переходят со второй террасы на третью, где он даже не бывал толком. С этого момента он начал следить за дорогой еще тщательнее, хотя тиун опять повел его переулками и пустынными дворами.

Наконец они остановились у заднего входа какого-то дома, ничем не выдающегося среди остальных, пожалуй, даже чересчур обычного: на ступеньках лестницы стояли большие кадки с деревьями, из окон были протянуты веревки, на которых сушилось белье. В доме было тихо, хотя из-за зашторенных высоких окон пробивался свет.

Тиун остановился у входа и обернулся к Торину:

\- Говорить буду я. Ни в коем случае не вмешивайтесь, господин мой гном, и упаси вас Манве попытаться поднять тревогу, начать звать стражу или выкинуть еще что-нибудь подобное – мы оба можем этого не пережить. Возможно, хозяин попросит за девушку какую-то плату – как возмещение расходов. Если она окажется вам по силам, советую не тратить времени на споры – другого шанса у вас не будет. Либо вы уйдете со своей девушкой сегодня, либо больше ее не увидите. 

Торин открыл было рот, чтобы рявкнуть на тиуна, потому что это было уже слишком: он собирался забрать свое, и, если с девушкой окажется все в порядке, даже готов был во имя спокойствия народа закрыть на происшествие глаза. Но платить за это?! К тому же Торин лучше, чем кто-либо, знал, что у гномского сообщества просто нет свободных денег. На одного работающего гнома приходилось по нескольку детей и женщин, которых нужно было содержать, да и работы в городе на всех не хватало. Так что гномам удавалось зарабатывать ровно столько, чтобы покупать еду и платить за жилье, да в самый крайних случаях оплачивать необычайно дорогие услуги местных лекарей. Все драгоценности, вынесенные из Одинокой горы, давно были распроданы за время их пути.

Но тиун не стал дожидаться его ответа, а, развернувшись, громко постучал в дверь. Прошло несколько секунд, и тяжелая дубовая дверь, покрашенная в белый цвет, как и большинство в городе, отворилась, впуская их.

Во время пути с Одинокой горы Торину доводилось бывать в самых разных местах, включая бордели. Он ожидал увидеть пошлую роскошь, потрепанный красный плюш и полуодетых, потасканных и нетрезвых женщин. Но холл, в котором они оказались, ничем не выдавал предназначения этого места; напротив, по тонким сиреневым и белым драпировкам, зеркалам и мягкому свету можно было подумать, что это жилище кого-то из городских богачей. Навстречу им вышла симпатичная женщина, одетая в строгое серое платье.

\- Добрый вечер, господин Вальда, - она поклонилась тиуну. – Господин?.. – поклонилась Торину, вопросительно глядя на него.

\- Это просто мой приятель, - быстро пояснил тиун, не дав Торину возможности назвать свое имя. – Мы ненадолго. Ты не могла бы позвать Фреа?

\- Конечно, - женщина улыбнулась. – Возможно, вам удобно будет подождать его в сером зале. – Это не было вопросом, и Торину с тиуном ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ней в убранную в серых тонах небольшую комнату, в которой располагались несколько кресел, стол и письменные шкафы. Никакого красного плюша, никаких крашеных под золото подсвечников, заметил Торин.

Женщина удалилась, и едва за ней закрылась дверь, Торин дал выход своему гневу.

\- Да как вы смеете, Вальда! – прошипел он. – Предлагать мне выкупать девушку, которую украли подлые бандиты среди бела дня, на глазах у городской стражи! Не ожидал, что у вас до такой степени нет представлений о чести! – В глазах Торина это было страшным оскорблением, но тиун и не подумал на него отреагировать.

\- Я и не предлагаю, - тихо пробормотал он. – Я предупреждаю вас, что все будет именно так. Или не будет, тут уж вам решать.

Торин уже готов был перейти с гневного шепота на крик, но тут дверь распахнулась, и в комнату вступил смуглый темноволосый человек. 

\- Приветствую тебя, господин Вальда, - с улыбкой обратился он к тиуну. – И вас, господин гном, не пожелавший назвать своего имени, также приветствую. Чем я могу служить вам?

Торин быстро бросил взгляд на тиуна; тот явно замялся, пряча глаза и не решаясь, что сказать. Гном понял, что надеяться на него не стоит.

\- Верните мне девушку, которую вы подло похитили, живой и невредимой, и покончим на этом! – рявкнул Торин, поднимаясь и ударяя кулаком по столу.

Смуглолицый человек оглядел его с некоторым изумлением.

\- Девушку? Подло похитили? Какую девушку и кто похитил, простите… - начал было он.

\- Бросьте отпираться! - продолжил Торин, повышая голос и направляясь к нему. В крови гнома кипела такая ярость, что даже отсутствие оружия не помешало бы ему наброситься на этого наглеца и удавить его голыми руками, дай тот хоть малейший повод. – Вы или ваши люди по чьему-то приказу украли гномскую девушку, работавшую на рынке. И если вы немедленно не освободите ее…

Фреа медленно отступал, переводя взгляд с Торина на тиуна и всем своим видом изображая изумление и абсолютную невиновность. Почти дойдя до двери, он резко остановился. Взгляд его внезапно стал жестким, и он посмотрел поверх головы Торина, обращаясь к застывшему в кресле тиуну.

\- Вы меня изумляете, господин Вальда, - медленно и четко начал хозяин борделя. – Мало того, что вы пришли ко мне без договоренности и занимаете мое время, так еще и ваш друг, - на слове «друг» он сделал ударение, - обвиняет меня в каких-то немыслимых вещах.

Тиун буквально сорвался с места и, ловко обогнув Торина, ухватил Фреа за рукав, испуганно бормоча: «Ну что вы… вы неверно поняли… давайте обсудим это наедине…» И не успел Торин и глазом моргнуть, как они уже скрылись за дверью, оставляя его в одиночестве.

Некоторое время гномский принц пребывал в странном состоянии, своего рода смеси бешенства и нерешительности. И, к своему счастью, был настолько занят своими мыслями, что и не подумал прислушиваться к доносящемуся из-за двери разговору. А то навсегда утратил бы не только доверие, но и всякое уважение к тиуну первой террасы господину Вальде.

Оказавшись наедине, хозяин борделя Фреа мгновенно сбросил свою холодную маску и приобрел сугубо деловой вид.

\- Я так понимаю, этот гном грозился устроить вам серьезные неприятности? Пожалуй… - ответил он сам себе. – Было опрометчиво с нашей стороны, впрочем, с девушкой ничего еще не сде… - он опять прервал себя и, выглянув в центральную залу, крикнул: - Эй! К гномихе врача пока не нужно, ждите моих указаний! – с этим Фреа вернулся к тиуну. Тот был мрачен.

\- Уж поверьте, я знаю гномов, - покачал головой тиун, покалеченной рукой потирая висок. Резню на Мраморной помните? И это еще цветочки были, а говорят, какие-то сверхгениальные ювелирные мастера с третьей террасы… - он не договорил, только махнул рукой. 

\- Но я надеюсь, ты привел это только поэтому, а не потому, что у тебя есть какие-то претензии ко мне? – осведомился Фреа. – Мне показалось, тот новый юноша-южанин тебе понравился? Очаровательный мальчик, правда?..

Тиун невпопад закивал.

\- Конечно, никаких претензий. Но гномиху придется вернуть. Надеюсь, ее еще никому не?..

\- Да что ж мы, звери тут, что ли. Ее даже врач не успел посмотреть, а сам знаешь этих диких, может, пришлось бы подарить ленточку в волосы да отпустить подобру-поздорову. Только между нами и только потому, что вы постоянный клиент, и я вас лично крайне ценю, - она не то чтобы для кого-то конкретно бралась, а так, чтобы было, если вдруг кто-то захочет. Это эльфиек везде хоть отбавляй, а с гномихами в нашем деле беда. Как они не вымерли вообще до сих пор с такими женщинами. Хуже только с гномами.

\- Что? – изумленно переспросил тиун.

\- С гномами, говорю. Мужского пола, - терпеливо пояснил Фреа.

\- А что, находятся желающие? – тут тиун искренне удивился.

\- О, вы не поверите, - ухмыльнулся Фреа. – Только предложения нет. А то этот ваш друг, - он опять с явным злорадством подчеркнул слово «друг», - мог бы стать настоящим богачом. – Тиун изумленно поднял брови. – Понимаю, что вы не по гномьей части, и вполне разделяю. Но у меня наметанный глаз, а у этого гнома есть все то, за что их любят ценители: стальные мускулы, стальной характер, стальной член. – Тиун фыркнул.

\- Так что, мы договорились? – осторожно спросил Вальда. – Вы отпускаете гномиху, и мы тихо-мирно уходим.

Хозяин борделя вновь посерьезнел.

\- Договорились, да не совсем. Кто возместит мне все понесенные затраты? Эту дикарку нужно было переодеть, помыть, увести с рынка, в конце концов. Знаете, как недешевы сейчас услуги благообразных старушек по заманиванию молодых девиц в темные переулки? 

Тиун криво усмехнулся.

\- Этот гном может сколько угодно зыркать исподлобья и хвататься за воображаемый топор, - произнес он с усмешкой. – Но денег у них нет, уж поверьте мне. 

\- Верю, - легко согласился Фреа. – Иначе он бы не так совсем ко мне пришел. Но раз уж это вы, господин Вальда, притащили его сюда, не мешайте мне с ним разобраться. – С этими словами хозяин борделя решительным шагом направился обратно в серую комнату.

Оставшийся один Торин не находил себе места, злясь и гадая, что же происходит по ту сторону двери. Когда послышался скрип петель, он мгновенно обернулся, в душе готовясь к самому худшему исходу. Однако Фреа не оправдал его ожиданий.

\- Мой дорогой друг! – воскликнул он, едва входя. – Позвольте принести вам и всему вашему народу мои глубочайшие сожаления за это печальное недоразумение. Ваша девушка действительно последовала в мой дом, однако сделала это исключительно по собственной воле. Но, уважая ваше право вождя, а также желание ее родителей, я готов отпустить ее обратно – если она захочет пойти. Уверяю вас, ей не было причинено никакого вреда. – Говоря это, Фреа заискивающе улыбался. – Более того, специально для нее приготовили новое красивое платье, драгоценности – в общем, все, что нужно в этой жизни молодым девушкам. Но если вы настаиваете, - Фреа сделал многозначительную паузу, - я немедленно верну ее вам.

\- Я настаиваю, - мрачно процедил Торин, не совсем уверенный, как реагировать на эту внезапную перемену.

\- Отлично, - согласился Фреа. И, выглянув за дверь, крикнул, чтобы привели девушку. Прошло едва полминуты, как женщина в сером, встречавшая их, открыла дверь и втолкнула внутрь Линн. Та испуганно заозиралась, но, заметив Торина, кинулась к нему с радостным вскриком. Тот приобнял дрожащую девушку, чувствуя, что и сам готов уже кричать от радости: напряжение последних суток сходило с него волной, оставляя после себя легкое головокружение и бесконечный покой. Ему удалось хотя бы в этой малости отстоять интересы своего народа в чужом городе, не посрамить своей крови. Все остальное по сравнению с этим не имело значения.

\- Спасибо, - хрипло произнес Торин, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно.

Фреа просиял.

\- Искренне рад был вам помочь. И рад знакомству, господин?..

\- Торин, сын Траина, - теперь Торин уже не видел смысла скрывать своего имени. 

\- Только один маленький нюанс, господин Торин, - обернулся уже на пороге Фреа.

\- Что такое?

\- Разумеется, я наслышан о щедрости и справедливости вашего народа, так что, наверное, не стоит и поднимать особо этот вопрос. Но мы в Минас Тирит, а здесь, как вы сами знаете, бывают разные люди… - Фреа слегка замялся. – Я был вынужден понести некоторые расходы на вашу прекрасную девушку – ну, вы знаете, платье, еще какие-то мелочи. Я смею надеяться, что вы мне их возместите. 

Торин хотел было кивнуть, но опыт стольких лет скитаний и нищеты заставил его остановиться.

\- А о какой сумме речь? – сухо поинтересовался он.

\- О, какая-то мелочь, чуть больше двухсот монет, - легко сообщил Фреа. – Но пусть будет двести для ровного счета. 

У Торина засосало под ложечкой. Во времена жизни в Одинокой горе он бы и задумываться не стал из-за такой суммы, но сейчас все было иначе. Хороший меч гномской работы стоил около пятидесяти монет, но на такую работу уходил не один день и даже не одна неделя. К тому же гномам нужно было есть и пить, платить за жилье, содержать тех, кто не работал. Таких денег у них не было и не предвиделось. Осознав это, Торин застыл. И Линн тоже застыла в его руках, с надеждой и испугом заглядывая ему в глаза. 

\- Боюсь, это слишком большая сумма для моего народа сейчас, - глухо произнес Торин, стараясь по возможности сохранить лицо. – Возможно, мы можем предложить вам какую-то работу – кузнечную или ювелирную. Поверьте, мастеров лучше гномов в этом деле не найти.

Фреа начал качать головой, еще когда он не успел договорить, и у Торина упало сердце. Он ничего не боялся на поле битвы, но никогда не был силен в торговых делах. Гномы привыкли торговать только в теми, кому доверяли и кого считали друзьями, и Торин не был подготовлен к жестким условиям рынка Минас Тирита.

\- Увы, боюсь, я не нуждаюсь в подобных услугах… - протянул Фреа. – Хотя… Нет, пожалуй, не нуждаюсь. – На каждой его паузе у Торина то холодело внутри, то отпускало. – Разве что, - тут Фреа улыбнулся, - вы сами, лично согласитесь выполнить для меня кое-какую работу. Приватно, скажем так. Несколько небольших заказов, но очень деликатного свойства.

\- Какую работу? – не понял Торин, опасаясь очередного подвоха.

\- О, я не сказал, конечно, кузнечную. Не мечи или кольчуги, но это все равно, думаю, кузнечная работа, хоть я в этом ничего не понимаю.

Торин испытал огромное облегчение.

\- Согласен. Кузнечную – какую угодно и сколько угодно, - заверил он. – Торин Дубощит к вашим услугам.

\- Вот и прекрасно, - продолжал улыбаться и кивать Фреа, выпроваживая их с тиуном и Линн за порог. – Я зайду к вам в кузницу в ближайшее время. Рад, что мы пришли к соглашению.

Только когда за ними закрылась дверь дома, Торин наконец в полной мере осознал, что ему все удалось. Без нападения на этот злосчастный бордель и убийств, без того, чтобы попасть по дурацкой причине в кабалу. И девушка была тут, и, несмотря на слегка зареванный вид, не похоже было, чтобы с ней произошло там что-нибудь ужасное. 

А Минас Тирит давно уже спал. Белые стены привычно чуть сияли в ночной мгле. Они пропустили начало комендантского часа, но тиун вызвался проводить их до дома, чтобы при необходимости договориться с городской стражей. Едва придя к себе в маленькую каморки при кузне, Торин повалился на постель и заснул мертвым сном.


	5. Chapter 5

От тяжелой, монотонной работы следующего дня Торину странным образом стало легче и лучше. Здесь он знал, что делать, полностью контролировал процесс и не зависел ни от кого и ни от чего. Сталь была лучшим и вернейшим другом, потому что всегда была предсказуема, и если клинок ломался или в нем образовывались каверны, Торин знал, что дело именно в его ошибке.

Даже нагрянувшая в обеденное время радостная толпа гномов во главе с Дис и родителями Линн не разрушила его состояние блаженной тишины, наступившей после благополучного возвращения девушки домой. Саму Линн Торин не увидел: наверное, ее как минимум посадили под домашний арест, а то и выпороли хорошенько, для острастки. Но Торину и так меньше всего хотелось вспоминать о девице; решено – и дело с концом. К тому же он всерьез опасался, что когда пройдет первая радость, гномы начнут всерьез помышлять о мести. И Махал знает, что они способны натворить. И тут уже в первую очередь от рассказов девицы будет зависеть, не обернется ли отмщение за ее честь бойней или, хуже того, тем, что их всех, вместе с женщинами и маленькими детьми, выкинут из города.

Торин застыл с молотом в опущенной руке, тяжело опираясь на наковальню. Он и не заметил, насколько успел измениться за те едва ли полгода, что гномы провели в Минас Тирит. Внезапно Торин необычайно четко вспомнил свой краткий спор с хозяином кузни, когда он услышал женский крик, и никто не ринулся на помощь. Тогда он был уверен, что гном при любом раскладе должен защищать своих женщин от посягательств – и любой ценой, ведь это так же естественно, как дышать. А сейчас, что самое ужасное, ему даже не важно по большому счету, насколько пострадала и испугалась Линн; главное, не допустить глобального конфликта и большего вреда. Потому что на одной чаше весов благополучие одной девушки, а на другой – всего народа. Народа, который поручил ему, уходя, отец. 

Торин поморщился, поудобнее перехватывая молот и снова берясь за работу. Не так, совсем не так он представлял себе правление. И дело было вовсе не в том, что он стоял во главе жалкой кучки беженцев вместо великого и богатого королевства. Но в его юношеских мечтах он неизменно легко и справедливо вершил суд над подданными, карал и миловал, был во главе войска, принимал послов. Он и представить себе не мог подобной ситуации, в которой он сделал лучшее, что мог, и более того, единственно верное, и все равно чувствовал себя предателем своего народа. 

Впервые Торин задумался о том, что же чувствовал отец, покидая его. Или должен был чувствовать. Когда тот уходил в Морию, оставляя на Торина свой народ, у молодого наследника не возникло даже сомнений в правильности решения отца. И только сейчас он поймал себя на жуткой и отвратительной мысли, что путешествие в Морию было на самом деле актом трусости. Отказом от внезапно свалившейся ответственности за судьбы многих. 

Торин потряс головой, прогоняя эти мысли. Уважение к отцу, граничащее с поклонением, было воспитано в нем с детства, и он меньше всего хотел разрушать этот величественный образ. К тому же все равно уже ничего нельзя было изменить.

День клонился к вечеру, а после обеденного визита посетителей у него, к счастью, не было. Ни гномов, ни клиентов, даже хозяин кузни в последнее время показывался все реже, поняв, что и мастерству, и порядочности гномов можно доверять. 

Работы было немного, и Торин рано отпустил своих подмастерьев, а сам остался работать не спеша. Он не мог толком объяснить, чего он ждет и ждет ли чего-то вообще. Или кого-то. Торин никак не мог разобраться, что именно его то ли смущает, то ли тревожит. Перспектива поработать на Фреа сама по себе не пугала его ни капли; в конце концов, он только и делал, что ковал различные виды орудий убийства: мечи, кинжалы, топоры, наконечники копий. Гораздо реже – плуги и подковы. Вряд ли хозяин борделя сможет предложить ему нечто страшнее… И все же Торина не покидало ощущение, что стоит ему начать торопиться, быстрее заканчивать работу, чтобы покинуть кузню и скрыться в своем углу, где его никто не найдет – как нечто настигнет его, поймает уже на пороге и не отпустит.

Торин долго еще медлил после того, как закончил основную работу. Прибирался в кузне, раскладывал инструменты, бездумно перекладывал с места на место готовые заказы и заготовки. Внутри него поселилась какая-то суеверная надежда, что если он не будет торопиться и выказывать свое волнение, нечто не заметит его и оставит в покое.

Уловка не удалась. Прибрав в кузне, умывшись и потушив все огни, на пороге Торин столкнулся с Балиным. 

\- Ах, друг мой, - улыбнулся тот, слегка придерживая Торина за рукав. – Хорошо, что я успел застать тебя.

\- Что-то случилось? – Торин напрягся.

\- Нет-нет, абсолютно нет, - поспешно заверил его Балин. – Ты никуда не спешишь? Может, пройдемся и немного поговорим?

\- Как скажешь, - согласился Торин, гадая, чего ждать от этого разговора. Это было так странно, Балин был ему близким другом, и никогда раньше ему бы и в голову не пришло, что за желанием поговорить кроется нечто особенное. Но полгода в Минас Тирит изменили больше, чем десять лет скитаний по Средиземью после того, как ушел Траин. Хотя именно Балин был его первым помощником и советчиком во всех сложных ситуациях – и зачастую удерживал там, где сам Торин готов был схватиться за топор.

Некоторое время они молча шли рядом.

\- Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? – напомнил Торин. Чем дальше, тем больше его разбирала какая-то смесь лени и усталости. Хотелось просто посидеть со старым другом в таверне, выпить пива и поболтать о пустяках. Не хотелось думать, не хотелось принимать ничего всерьез.

\- Да, собственно… - Балин слегка замешкался. – О Двалине. 

\- А что с ним? – за много лет их знакомства Торин успел привыкнуть к тому, что из двух братьев Балин был спокойным и рассудительным, а Двалин – сорвиголовой, постоянно влипавшим в неприятности и оказывающимся в гуще драк. – Опять с кем-то подрался?

\- Пока нет, - улыбнулся Балин его догадке. – Это-то меня и удивляет. Я заметил, что они говорили с Наином после того, как Линн вернулась. Уж не знаю, что она там им рассказала – но им обоим это явно не понравилось. Хотя если они до сих пор не натворили глупостей, то, надеюсь, и обойдется. Ну, побурчат по тавернам…

Торин нахмурился. 

\- В прошлый раз такое бурчание закончилось дракой, мне помнится, и штрафом в полсотни монет.

Балин то ли усмехнулся, то ли хмыкнул.

\- Я провел с братом разъяснительную беседу после того раза, - пояснил он. – Ну, попытался провести, по крайней мере, ты же знаешь Двалина…

Торин кивнул, задумавшись. Двалина и Балина он знал с самого детства, они были его товарищами по играм в Одинокой горе. И он знал, что если Двалин вбил что-то себе в голову, то проще убить его, чем отговорить.

\- Я буду смотреть за ним, - пообещал Балин. – По крайней мере, когда не буду занят работой. Я знаю, что тебе сейчас не до того, ты и так отвечаешь за нас всех. – Балин махнул рукой. – Я меньше всего хочу наваливать на тебя что-то еще. Просто, если вдруг что… Двалин скорее послушает тебя, чем меня. Даже не как друга, а как короля. 

Торин с мрачным видом шагал рядом с Балином, гадая, что тот имеет в виду. Его друг имел привычку не то чтобы говорить намеками, но скорее – строить слишком обширные предположения и подкладывать соломку там, где опасность еще даже не виднелась на горизонте. Он не понимал, к чему клонит Балин, да тот и сам не знал, чего опасается, видимо. И все же… Торин склонен был в этот раз согласиться с его тревогами. Хотя это только увеличивало его собственную ношу.

\- Я тоже буду присматривать за ним, - тихо согласился Торин. – Сразу приходи ко мне, если что. 

\- Спасибо тебе. – Балин остановился и повернулся к нему. – Пожалуй, я пойду к себе, чтобы успеть до комендантского часа. – Торин молча кивнул в ответ. – Знаешь, - внезапно продолжил Балин, - когда мы росли в месте, я никак не мог представить, как из тебя, моего друга детства, может выйти настоящий король, который умеет повелевать и за которым хочется пойти. Мне казалось, что ведь ты такой же молодой безбашенный гном, как и я, как Двалин, как остальные… - он замолк на мгновение. – А потом ты действительно превратился в настоящего короля, и я пропустил момент, когда это произошло, - Балин тепло улыбнулся ему. 

Торину внезапно стало очень тепло на душе. Балин не решил ни одну из его проблем, а только принес ему новый повод для тревоги – но в то же время его слова давали неожиданную поддержку, которая была тем ценней.

\- Боюсь, ты переоцениваешь меня, друг, - Торин хлопнул Балина по плечу. На этом они распрощались, Балин направился к себе на Кириона, а Торин еще долгое время сидел с трубкой на одной из лестниц, глядя на Пеленнорские поля в вечерних сумерках. За его спиной тихим шелестом, как ночное море, шумел засыпающий город. 

Весь следующий день до вечера Торин проработал спокойно. Никто не отвлекал его, никто не приходил ни с расспросами, ни с жалобами. Дис принесла ему обед, и они немного поболтали, сидя на уходящей вверх лестнице, откуда открывался вид на весь первый ярус. Потом появился Балин, и когда в дверях показалась его седеющая борода, у Торина стукнуло сердце. Но оказалось, что у Балина тоже нет никаких особых вестей, Двалина он видел в последний раз за работой в другой кузне, и никаких неприятностей с его участием не намечалось. Проводив Балина и вернувшись к работе, Торин выдохнул. Иногда друг казался ему слишком нерациональным перестраховщиком.

День уже клонился к вечеру, но на сегодня заказов было много, так что Торину не приходилось придумывать себе занятия, чтобы задержаться в кузне. Он стоял за наковальней, а потом за шлифовальным станком почти до темноты, пока не добился идеально ровной поверхности лезвия и идеально правильного изгиба. Довольный собой, Торин отложил клинок, радуясь, что наконец можно будет умыться и передохнуть.

Входная дверь за его спиной скрипнула, и когда Торин обернулся, он увидел на пороге Фреа. Тот беззвучно прикрыл за собой дверь. 

\- Простите, что не зашел к вам раньше, - с легкой улыбкой произнес хозяин борделя, направляясь к Торину, - сами понимаете, дела, дела. Если бы знал, что это профессия настолько хлопотна – клянусь, стал бы сапожником. 

Торин со смесью изумления и раздражения слушал его излияния. Он, разумеется, не собирался отказываться от своих слов и готов был выполнить обещанную работу, но не сказать, чтобы это доставляло ему радость.

\- Надеюсь, вы и ваши близкие в добром здравии? – осведомился Фреа, подойдя к Торину.

\- Благодарю, - только и смог сухо вымолвить гномий принц. – Вполне.

\- Рад это слышать, - Фреа прищурился, глядя на Торина, что тому стало не по себе. Внезапно Торин осознал, что даже не видит, но чувствует разницу между тиуном и этим человеком – притом, что выглядели оба безалаберными болтунами. Тиун был брешливым дворовым псом, который если и способен цапнуть, то от страха. Фреа был волком. 

\- Ну, тогда к делу, - резко сменил тон Фреа, и его и без того холодные серые глаза стали ледяными. Он достал из-за пазухи несколько свитков и развернул их на большом столе, придавив края инструментами. Это были чертежи. 

Бросив беглый взгляд, Торин, к собственному изумлению, не смог сообразить, что именно они изображают и каково предназначение этих вещей. Один из чертежей отражал странную конструкцию, состоящую из металлической то ли скамьи, то ли балки с закрепленными на ней цепями и отверстиями, чтобы продевать цепи. В другом Торин спустя некоторое время с неприязнью узнал нечто вроде кандалов – впрочем, состоящее не из тяжелых металлических браслетов, а довольно легких цепей. Третий был посвящен отдельным деталям креплений. 

Торина замутило. В голове сами собой понеслись мысли, что под видом борделя Фреа занят какой-то еще более грязной работой, вероятнее всего, палаческой. И что ему предлагается ковать ни что иное как орудия пыток. Иначе объяснить назначение этих вещей он себе просто не мог.

\- Вижу, вы изумлены, - произнес откровенно наблюдающий за ним Фреа. – Что, признаться, делает вам честь. Увы, не могу сказать о себе то же самое. Но я готов развеять ваши сомнения, господин гном: это не пыточные приспособления. Напротив, - Фреа ухмыльнулся, - они предназначены для того, чтобы доставлять удовольствие. Особого рода удовольствие, скажем так. Исключительно по взаимному согласию, разумно, безопасно. Если вы обратите внимание на тонкую ковку и угол вот этих соединений…

Торин недоверчиво переводил взгляд с него на чертежи. Не сказать, чтобы он был невинен в половых вопросах – отнюдь. Но с настолько «особыми» удовольствиями ему сталкиваться, к счастью, не приходилось.

\- Меня посещают разные клиенты, - вдохнул Фреа, начиная медленно сворачивать чертежи. – Увы, я вижу, вы вряд ли сможете оказать мне обещанную услугу. Не буду вас за это винить: вы не знали, когда давали свое обещание. – Фреа сделал паузу, и Торин не смог не возразить.

\- Я не отказываюсь от своих обещаний, - глухо произнес он. А в голове у него уже замелькали мысли, идеи о том, как ковать отдельные детали, какой прочности должны быть цепи, как лучше сделать крепеж. С этим Торин не мог ничего поделать. Даже если бы это не было у него в крови, годы работы в человеческих селениях, тупой починки плугов и подковывания коней подготовили его вполне. Работа, принесенная Фреа, возможно, была отвратительной, и, вероятно, он нагло лгал относительно безопасности и согласия. Но вызов был слишком интересным.

\- Когда вам нужен весь механизм? – спросил Торин. – Боюсь, на этой неделе я могу не успеть. Ведь я верно понимаю, что ваша работа, скажем так, конфиденциальна, значит, я не смогу привлечь подмастерьев? – усмехнулся он, невольно подражая тону Фреа.

\- Совершенно верно. – Фреа прекратил демонстративно сворачивать чертежи и оставил их как есть на столе. – И, боюсь, вы переоцениваете себя, говоря о неделе. Моя работа не срочная, но, полагаю, вы сами захотите закончить ее поскорей.

\- Я не люблю незаконченную работу, - согласился Торин. На том они и распрощались. И вместо того, чтобы пойти отдыхать, Торин просидел весь вечер, разбирая чертежи Фреа.

Они были выполнены мастерски, это он заметил сразу. Даже слишком мастерски. Торину доводилось делать куда более сложные вещи по чертежам куда худшего качества. И, водя пальцами при неровном свете свечей по сопряжениям и узлам, он усмехался в бороду, гадая, не был ли автор чертежей его «собратом по несчастью», угодившем в хитро расставленную Фреа ловушку. И что на самом деле чертил этот гном – или человек, или эльф, - все остальное время. Возможно, осадные машины, подумал Торин. Это странным образом успокаивало. Радуясь, что торопиться не нужно, он наконец спрятал разобранные чертежи в свой сундук и, никуда не выходя, завалился спать. 

*****  
Проснулся Торин оттого, что его трясли за плечо, повторяя его имя. 

\- А? Что? – Торин практически подскочил над постелью, резко пытаясь сбросить с себя сон, но еще не вполне осознавая окружающую реальность. Сердце мгновенно застучало где-то в горле, выстукивая в одном монотонном, удушающем ритме: беда, беда. 

\- Это я, Торин, - перед глазами всплыло усталое лицо Балина. – Прости, что разбудил тебя. Надеюсь, все обойдется, но я подумал, что лучше тебе…

\- Что случилось?! - Торин в порыве страха и гнева схватил его за рубашку. – Говори быстрее! – он даже не осознал, что почти кричит на Балина. 

\- Тише, тише, - Балин отпрянул, отнимая от себя руки Торина.

\- Извини, - Торин наконец отпустил руки и, сев на кровати, провел ладонями по лицу, будто пытаясь стереть остатки сна. – Не проснулся толком, - пробурчал он.

\- Все в порядке, - Балин улыбнулся одними губами, но глаза оставались серьезными. – Я знал, на что иду, когда взялся тебя будить после тяжелого дня. Но такое уж дело… - Балин вздохнул, будто собираясь с духом. – Двалин, Наин и еще несколько ребят попытались напасть на тот дом, где удерживали Линн. Не знаю толком, что там произошло, вроде бы никто не пострадал. Быстро вызвали городскую стражу, и сейчас парни сидят под замком. 

Торин вцепился ладонями в края кровати. Только этого еще не хватало! Его охватила волна злости. Не стоит особых усилий выступить самовлюбленным идиотом, которого распирает восторг от собственной смелости и безбашенности. Разумеется, не задумываясь ни на секунду, во что такой демарш может встать остальному народу. Пожалуй, с тиуна и начальника караулы станется выпереть всех гномов из города – и даже нельзя будет винить их в особой несправедливости. А вот что они будут делать с толпой детей и женщин на пустых по весне Пеленнорских полях, без жратвы и без работы – это не проблема гордецов и героев, разумеется. Это проблема его, Торина, наследного принца. 

Дойдя до этой мысли, Торин в сердцах стукнул кулаком по кровати.

\- Идиоты! – выкрикнул он.

Балин грустно кивнул.

\- Не могу не согласиться.

\- Что теперь? – немного успокоившись, спросил Торин. – Какое наказание их ждет? Раз никто не пострадал, может, обойдется штрафом?

\- Надеюсь… В любом случае, все будет решаться только утром… Начальник караула сказал, цитирую, что ночь под замком пойдет этим гномам только на пользу, и тут я тоже не могу не согласиться.

\- Понятно. – Торин наконец обрел способность ясно мыслить. – Но тогда зачем ты разбудил меня сейчас? Или есть еще что-то?

\- Да, - Балин посмотрел на него. – Чуть позже пришел человек, хозяин того дома, в котором держали девушку. Похоже, и наш тиун, и начальник караула его прекрасно знают. И, видимо, это от него будет зависеть, сумею парни выкрутиться, или нет. Не нравится мне все это, Торин, очень не нравится…

\- В чем дело-то? – надавил Торин, опять мрачнея от закрадывающихся в душу подозрений.

\- Он сказал, что хочет говорить с тобой, Торин. – Принц изумленно поднял брови. – И он назвал тебя по имени.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Я не потерплю! – орал, расхаживая по комнате, начальник караула, - разбойных нападений в своем городе. Хоть на бордель, хоть на гнездо истерлингов, хоть на сходку наемных убийц! Для этого есть стража! Тиуны на каждой террасе! Гвардия наместника, в конце концов! – он стукнул кулаком по ладони. 

Торин, быстро собравшийся и стоявший теперь рядом с Балином, наблюдал над пожилым воином, гадая, насколько искренен гнев того. Или дело в деньгах, которые тот, вероятно, получил от Фреа. Хотя по первому впечатлению Торин сказал бы, что этот человек не берет взяток, но зато за свою идею будет бороться до конца. Сложно представить, чтобы хитрый хозяин борделя как-то сумел втереться в доверие и договориться с ним. Но сложно – не значит невозможно.

\- И вот вы, - старый стражник резко обернулся к Торину, - являетесь в наш город, приводите толпу гномов с топорами, и теперь они нападают на дома. Да, возможно, у них была на то веская причина. В этот раз. А кто мне гарантирует, что гномы не сочтут веской какую-нибудь другую абсолютно невинную с точки зрения законов Гондора причину? Кто мне гарантирует, что этот беспредел останется единичным случаем, а не превратится в межрасовую войну? – Он смотрел на Торина холодными, очень светлыми глазами, и в них Торин видел только одно: ярость воина, который готов отстаивать свой дом во что бы то ни стало. Даже если это будет означать явную несправедливость по отношению к чужакам.

\- Я, - громко ответил Торин. – Я это гарантирую.

\- Ну-ну, - начальник караула начал понемногу успокаиваться. – Я уже понял, что эти два молодца со своими дружками устроили вылазку без вашего ведома и тем более без вашего позволения. Но это кое-что говорит о вас как о вожде, согласитесь?

Укол был неожиданным, и Торин не нашелся, что ответить, только кивнул, украдкой сжимая кулаки. Злость на Двалина переполняла его. Несмотря на то, что формально Двалин и не думал отрицать, что Торин законный наследник, а теперь, вероятно, и король гномов из-под Горы, для него Торин все так же оставался товарищем по детским играм и юношеским приключениям и попойкам, близким другом, на которого не смотрят снизу вверх. Раньше это доставляло Торину только радость, мысль о том, что друзья остались друзьями, несмотря на его положение, только радовала. Но у этих отношений была и изнаночная сторона, и вот теперь Торин наконец увидел ее.

\- Позвольте, - раздался рядом мягкий голос Балина. – Не только Торин, наш вождь, - Балин мягко, но очень четко подчеркнул это, - но и все остальные гномы понятия не имели об этой затее. В противном случае мы бы остановили их задолго до того, как Торину было бы, о чем узнавать. Разве справедливо возлагать на весь народ ответственность за поступок нескольких? Молодые гномы натворили бед, не спорю, но если в ответ введут санкции против всех нас, пострадают в первую очередь ни в чем неповинные женщины и дети.

\- Я и не собирался делать ничего подобного, - буркнул в ответ начальник караула, постепенно успокаиваясь. – Или вводить какие-то санкции. Раз никто не пострадал, а только попорчено имущество господина Фреа, ему одному принадлежит право требовать наказания. За этим, я так понимаю, он сюда и пришел? – стражник поднял глаза на Фреа, и в его взгляде было столько чистой ненависти, что Торин невольно напрягся. Ему стало ясно, что ни о каком сговоре начальника караула с этим человеком не может быть и речи. Более того, стражнику приходится прилагать усилия, чтобы вообще разговаривать с хозяином борделя, а не придушить того на месте немедленно.

Торин перевел взгляд на Фреа; лицо того было безмятежно-непроницаемым. На секунду Торину показалось, что Фреа наслаждается ситуацией как спектаклем: начальник караула, явно ненавидящий его, вынужден защищать его интересы и наказывать тех, кого он в глубине души считает правым. 

\- Не совсем так, - с легкой улыбкой произнес Фреа. – Безусловно, за всяким преступлением должно последовать наказание, я не спорю. Особенно за столь нагло совершенным преступлением, без всяких мотивов, из чистой ненависти. Мы не на юге, в конце концов. 

\- Говорите толком, - мрачно прервал его начальник караула. – Вы будете выдвигать официальное требование или нет? Если да, то я посылаю дело в суд, а гномов надо будет перевести в тюрьму. 

Фреа сделал неопределенный знак рукой.

\- Мне бы не хотелось, - в медленной, какой- то медоточивой манере продолжил он. – Чтобы гости нашего города с первых же месяцев столкнулись с такими печальными вещами, как Сырая тюрьма, судебное разбирательство и в итоге – каменоломни нумернорского камня. Вы же сами знаете, что обычные люди там мрут как мухи, а самые крепкие выходят беспомощными инвалидами. – Все находящиеся в комнате – Торин, Балин, тиун Вальда, начальник стражи и еще несколько стражников – внимательно наблюдали за Фреа, пытаясь понять, к чему тот клонит. – Я надеюсь, - тут Фреа внезапно обернулся к Торину, - что мы с моим другом господином Торином сможем договорится самостоятельно. Без судебного разбирательства. Я прав? – он вопросительно поднял бровь.

Теперь все взгляды были обращены на Торина. В глазах Балина читалось недоумение, тиун смотрел настороженно, а вот взгляд начальника караула стал явно неприязненным. Торин каким-то внутренним чутьем осознал, что эта одна маленькая уступка, своеобразная сделка с врагом может дорого отлиться ему впоследствии.

Но сейчас ему было нечего возразить. Если Фреа предложит что-нибудь недопустимое, Торин сможет просто отказаться, и гномы понесут то наказание, которое должны по закону. Но ни себе, ни своему народу, ни особенно Балину он не смог бы объяснить, почему не воспользовался возможностью облегчить участь гномов.

\- Мы договоримся, - четко произнес Торин. 

Фреа удовлетворенно кивнул. 

\- Я в этом и не сомневался, - улыбнулся Фреа. – Раз так, дело решено. Если вы зайдете ко мне на днях, мы все обсудим. Думаю, многоуважаемый господин Вальда возьмется вас проводить, на случай, если вы забыли дорогу, - он слегка кивнул Вальде. У тиуна слегка перекосило рот, будто он хлебнул уксуса, но пытается не подать виду. – На этом, господа, - продолжил Фреа, - позвольте с вами попрощаться. И, конечно, мои искренние благодарности нашей страже, которая неизменно оказывается на высоте, охраняя жизни и имущество жителей. 

Начальник караула даже бровью не повел в ответ на благодарности, но Фреа явно и не ждал от него никакой реакции, а тут же поспешно вышел. Тиун, слегка помявшись и кивнув на прощание Торину и Балину, последовал за ним. 

Торин выдохнул, физически ощутив, как расслабляются до этого напряженные мышцы во всем теле – он и не заметил, что все время стоял, едва ли не затаив дыхание. Неизвестно, чего потребует Фреа, но в любом случае сейчас они хоть куда-то продвинулись.

Балин слегка хлопнул его по плечу.

\- Не знаю, откуда ты знаком с этим господином Фреа или как его там, - произнес тот, - но это крайне удачно. 

Торин только помотал головой. Ему нужно было пойти и обо всем подумать. Ему нужно было пойти и выспаться, наконец. Впереди его ждал целый день за наковальней.

\- Теперь моих соплеменников отпустят? – спросил он у начальника караула.

\- Разумеется, - кивнул тот. – Имейте в виду, что за пострадавшим сохраняется право на иск в течение трех лет. Если вы с ним как-то договоритесь, лучше бы вам получить об этом официальную бумагу, и чтобы он подписал ее при свидетелях. 

\- Благодарю вас, - ответил Торин. – Прощайте.

Начальник караула лишь кивнул в ответ, не сводя с Торина пристального взгляда. И только когда тот уже был на пороге, окликнул гнома.

\- Господин Торин! – Торин обернулся. Начальник караула быстро подошел к нему. – Послушайте меня. Вы недавно в городе и не знаете наших порядков. Они не идеальны, не спорю. Я сам больше всего хотел бы прижать этих поганых истерлингов – таких, как этот Фреа – к ногтю. Но у них есть деньги, уж не знаю, откуда, и они пользуются покровительством в кругах, близких к наместнику. Но народ их не любит. Запомните это, люди не забыли, с кем сражались их отцы и деды. А если стоять очень близко от огня, то недолго и обжечься. Запомните это.

\- Благодарю и слышу вас, - холодно ответил Торин. – Но, надеюсь, вы не верите, что господин Фреа – мой друг. Будь у меня хоть какой-то выбор, я бы тоже предпочел не иметь с ним дела. 

\- Верю вам. – Старый стражник кивнул. – Верю и именно потому предупреждаю.

Внезапно, повинуясь какому-то внутреннему порыву, оба они, Торин и стражник, подняли правые руки, положили их друг другу на плечи и склонили головы в знак старого воинского приветствия и выражения дружбы, как приветствуют друг друга командиры и воины союзнических армий. Это продлилось секунду, а потом Торин развернулся и вышел из караулки. 

*****  
После событий последних дней кузня начала казаться ему почти родным домом, безопасным местом, в котором можно укрыться. Меньше всего сейчас Торину хотелось выходить на улицу или кого-то видеть. Но делать было нечего: рано или поздно нужно было идти к Фреа. Вероятно, тот и подождет несколько дней, но Торин прекрасно понимал, что это ожидание может быть ему не на пользу.

И все же медлил. Сама мысль о том, чтобы пойти в этот дом, да к тому же среди бела дня, вызывала в нем ненависть. И дело было даже не с хозяине борделя, который так ловко дважды обвел его вокруг пальца – но, хоть Торин никогда бы не признался никому, ему внезапно стало страшно выходить на улицу. Неизвестно, какие еще дурные вести принесет этот мир – лучше уж запереться в кузне и делать текущую работу, благо, ее было достаточно. Хотя, конечно, полностью отгородиться от внешнего мира все равно не получится – есть ведь еще и клиенты, и хозяин самой кузни.

Подумав о работе, Торин тут же вспомнил про заказ Фреа – подозрительно качественные чертежи странных приспособлений, то ли пыточных, то ли каких еще. Он внимательно прочитал их прошлой ночью, и у него в голове даже начал вырисовываться план работы… Возможно, стоило начать делать хоть что-нибудь, прежде чем навещать Фреа – это будет аргументом в его пользу.

Он отложил остальную несрочную работу: как всегда, мечи, кольчуги, кинжалы – Гондор потреблял огромное количество оружия, и Торин временами гадал, зачем нужно столько мирному городу, вот уже пятьдесят лет как не знавшему войны. Торин успел понять, что по человеческим меркам пятьдесят лет – это два поколения, и даже память о настоящих ужасах войны стирается за это время, остаются лишь песни да рассказы стариков. В чем-то он завидовал людям: со времен изгнания с Одинокой горы прошло лет восемьдесят, но чувство ужаса и утраты не померкло ни капли.

Достав чертежи Фреа, Торин принялся за подготовительную работу: расписать, какой в каких случаях нужен металл, распределить этапы работы, подготовить формы для основных деталей. Как и всегда, работа приносила ему облегчение, он погружался в нее с головой, полностью забывая об остальных проблемах и тревожных мыслях. Торин и не заметил, как прошло несколько часов. Заходила Дис, которая принесла обед и попыталась разговорить его на тему истории с Двалином и Наином. Но Торин не в настроении был разговаривать, даже и с любимой сестрой, и только неопределенно бурчал что-то в ответ, ссылаясь на обилие работы. Чертежи Фреа он благоразумно прикрыл другими бумагами. Впрочем, Дис не особо разбиралась в кузнечном деле и вряд ли стала бы расспрашивать. Наконец осознав, что от брата ничего не добьешься, она ушла, а Торин снова засел за работу.

Он так увлекся, что не заметил, как скрипнула входная дверь. И поднял голову, лишь когда смуглолицый незнакомец уже стоял посреди комнаты и окликал его, наверное, не в первый раз. Что-то было во внешности посетителя, что пробудило в Торин какие-то смутные воспоминания – но он не успел ухватиться за них. 

\- Чем могу служить? – спросил он, поднимаясь и испытывая неловкость оттого, что проворонил появление чужака. 

Тот усмехнулся.

\- Необычайно рад, что вы наконец обратили на меня внимание, господин мой гном, - заговорил смуглолицый чужак как-то необычно, нараспев. – А то я уже подумал, что ненависть к представителям моего народа добралась аж до других рас. Что было бы уже несколько… слишком.

\- Не понимаю вас, - холодно произнес Торин. Какая ненависть, что несет этот человек? 

\- Тем лучше. Значит, вы просто задумались, - махнул рукой незнакомец. – Приятно видеть чело… гнома, так увлеченного своей работой. Вселяет некоторую надежду, что я пришел по адресу.  
\- Переходите к делу, - холодно произнес Торин, начиная раздражаться. Обычно его клиенты не были склонны к длинным рассуждениям и говорили, что именно им нужно. Торин даже вывел для себя некую формулу зависимости внешнего облика заказчика и характеристик оружия, которых они требовали. Простые, чистые мечи с хорошим качеством клинка и без украшений заказывали в основном коренные гондорцы, люди в грубой шерстяной одежде. Богатые чужеземцы в необычно ярких одеждах и украшениях просили мечи, ятаганы и сабли сложных форм и с изысканными украшениями. Горожане из тех, что одеты поприличнее, нуждались в простых, хорошо заточенных ножах или топорах. 

А вот человек, появившийся в кузне сегодня, скорее выглядел так, будто он шел в магазин музыкальных инструментов, но промахнулся дверью. Только ножны на поясе несколько разбивали общий образ.

\- Извольте, - отозвался незнакомец чуть серьезнее. – Дело мое крайне простое: мне нужно внести некоторые… э-э, изменения в доставшийся мне клинок. 

\- Не понимаю, - сухо заметил Торин. – Перековать? Покажите.

Посетитель с готовностью извлек из ножен слегка изогнутый меч средней длины и протянул Торину. Тот принял его обеими руками, взвесил в ладонях, заметив, что, хотя на рукояти виднеются пустые гнезда от выпавших камней, а от когда-то украшавшего гарду золотого узора почти не осталось и следа. Очевидно, что этот меч видал времена и получше. Торин сделал несколько взмахов: клинок был отлично сбалансирован. Продолжая стандартную проверку, Торин прощелкал по клинку от сильной части до слабой, внимательно прислушиваясь, но звук везде был ровный и звонкий: ни каверн, ни трещин. Он еще раз внимательно осмотрел поверхность клинка, проверил, насколько крепко тот сидит и не шатается ли. Придраться было не к чему.

Напоследок Торин подошел к свету, чтобы разглядеть клеймо мастера. И замер. Сложный узор почти у рукояти, не стершийся ничуть, оказался необычайно знакомым. Знакомым по какой-то другой, прошлой жизни. Гномьим, безусловно. И очень старым.

Торин перевел изумленный взгляд за посетителя, который слонялся по кузне, со скучающим видом разглядывая заготовки и чертежи. Какой-то неизвестно откуда взявшийся человек-южанин принес ему меч работы времен Торина Первого, каких и в Одинокой горе было наперечет!

\- Этот меч не нуждается в перековке, - произнес Торин. Посетитель, как раз застывший над столом с чертежами, поднял голову.

\- Я пришел вовсе не за этим.

\- За чем же тогда? Я могу восстановить узор на рукояти и поправить крепления для камней – но чтобы вставить их, вам нужно обратиться к ювелиру. В остальном что-то еще делать с таким оружием – только портить, - пояснил Торин.

\- Благодарю, - незнакомец слегка помешкал. – Меня совершенно не интересуют никакие узоры, и я рад был бы полностью избавиться от этих неуместных украшений. – Торин поднял бровь: поначалу этот человек показался ему скорее как раз любителем подобных вещей. – Но все же я вынужден буду попросить его испортить, как вы выражаетесь.

\- Чего же вы хотите? – удивился Торин.

\- Это сложнее всего объяснить. – Посетитель подошел к нему и взял меч у Торина из рук, развернув клинок режущей кромкой вверх. – Смотрите, кромка очень узкая и очень острая. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы она таковой и осталась. – Торин кивнул, не понимая, к чему тот клонит. – Но мне нужно, чтобы вы сделали очень узкий желобок по всей длине острия – буквально с пару волосинок толщиной. Чтобы с одной стороны можно было нанести буквально каплю – и жидкость протекла бы по всей длине лезвия. При этом режущая кромка, само собой, должна остаться настолько острой, насколько это возможно.

Торин внимательно посмотрел на незнакомца. 

\- Вы хотите переделать гномий клинок так, чтобы его можно было отравить, - медленно произнес он.

Посетитель ответил гному таким же внимательным взглядом.

\- Вы совершенно правы. Именно это мне и нужно.

\- Я не буду этого делать, - Торин решительно отдал меч визитеру и демонстративно вернулся к своим чертежам.

\- Прошу прощения? – в тоне посетителя слышалось искреннее изумление человека, которому никогда не отказывали. – Надеюсь, вы не думаете, что раз я не вставляю драгоценные камни в рукоять, у меня недостанет денег, чтобы заплатить вам?

\- Я ничего не думаю, - отрезал Торин. – Портить гномский клинок подобными человеческими ухищрениями я не буду. Ищите другого мастера. – Он снова поднял глаза на посетителя, давая понять, что разговор закончен.

Тот застыл посреди комнаты, приподняв подбородок и слегка покачиваясь на носках, будто размышляя.

\- Ну, хорошо, - медленно произнес посетитель. – Какая сумма заставит вас изменить свое мнение? Просто назовите ее и возьмите работу. У меня нет намерения вас уговаривать и нет намерения уходить, пока вы не согласитесь.

Торин изумился такой наглости. Он крайне редко отказывал заказчикам – обычно и повода не было, и переубедить не разбирающегося в предмете клиента, что не стоит делать с оружием то или иное, он умел. Но здесь в нем взыграла неизвестно откуда воспрянувшая надменность: гномы всегда сражались прямо и демонстративно гнушались ядом и иными подобными уловками. Переделать таким образом гномский клинок означало бы поступиться собственной гордостью, от которой и так уже мало что осталось.

\- Что заставляет вас думать, что вопрос только в деньгах? – спросил он, желая как можно скорее закрыть этот разговор и избавиться от странного посетителя.

\- Чертежи, - ответил незнакомец. – Чертежи на вашем столе. Я решил, что раз уж гномы не гнушаются изготовлением инструментария для сексуальных извращений, то и мою невинную просьбу вполне можно будет выполнить. – Он подчеркнул слово «невинную». 

Торин застыл, с трудом сдержавшись и не посмотрев на трехклятые чертежи. Какой же он идиот! Разумеется, он мог бы догадаться – что еще может запросить у кузнеца хозяин борделя? Очевидно, что приспособления для своего ремесла. Гному стало ужасно гадко, и он не нашелся, что ответить.

\- Это не мое дело, разумеется, - внезапно мягко произнес незнакомец. – Не сомневаюсь, что у вас были крайне веские причины, чтобы взяться за такую работу. – Торин изумился в очередной раз за этот разговор, уловив в тоне посетителя извиняющиеся нотки. – Но мои причины тоже достаточно веские. – Торин хотел было возразить, но посетитель жестом остановил его. – Давайте поступим так. Я оставлю вам меч и вернусь, скажем, через неделю. Заплачу, сколько скажете. Надеюсь, за это время вы успеете передумать, если нет – обещаю не спорить. И на этом закончим.

\- Я не вижу в этом смысла, - буркнул Торин, желая оставить за собой последнее слово, - но раз вы так настаиваете.

\- Настаиваю, - незнакомец серьезно посмотрел на него. – И еще: меня зовут Дайолен, - он усмехнулся.

\- Торин, к вашим услугам, - отозвался Торин, вспомнив наконец о правилах приличия.

\- Что ж, рад нашему знакомству. И на этом прощайте.

Посетитель удалился, а Торин, бросив трехклятый меч на трехклятые чертежи, сел, взявшись руками за голову. В голове у него царил полный сумбур. Маленькая уступка, думал он. Маленькая уступка и, возможно, хорошая оплата, а деньги в любом случае не помешают, особенно сейчас.

Лишь еще одна уступка в череде столь многих, уже сделанных за последнее время.


	7. Chapter 7

– Я готов принять от тебя любое наказание как от короля. Твоя воля и твоя власть. Но как друга тебя прошу, прости меня. 

Торин вздохнул. Он и ждал, и не ждал, что Двалин придет к нему извиняться. С одной стороны, тот был слишком самоуверенным и независимым, чтобы искать одобрения хотя бы и у правителя. Двалина не интересовало, какое место он занимает в «тронной» иерархии. Ему вообще было наплевать. Всегда было наплевать. В молодости Торин не раз завидовал этому отношению друга, хотя как ни пытался, не мог воспринимать одобрение или неодобрение отца и деда столь же равнодушно.

Но Двалин прекрасно понимал, что Торин сердит на него. Сердит чисто по-гномски, воспринимая ситуацию не только с ее официальной стороны (угроза штрафов и репрессий волновала Двалина еще меньше), но и с личной. Торин считал, что Двалин глупо и эгоистично подставил его, и Двалин это, похоже, осознал. Вот почему гном стоял сейчас перед Торином, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и нервно вертя в руках кинжал. Выглядело это, по здравому размышлению, одновременно устрашающе и чудовищно смешно. 

Торин опять вздохнул и исподлобья посмотрел на Двалина. Тот замер, перестав суетиться, и с надеждой взглянул на друга. И Торин не выдержал.

– Три барлога тебе в задницу! – взревел он. – Еще одна подобная выходка, и даже Махал не вытащит тебя из самой глубокой морийской шахты, куда я затащу тебя за твою длинную бороду! – С этими словами Торин сгреб Двалина в охапку. 

Двалин хохотнул и ответил Торину столь сильным ударом по спине, что на мгновение у того вышибло дух. После чего гномы, уже открыто улыбаясь, по старой детской привычке стукнулись лбами так, что у обоих несколько секунд еще искрило перед глазами. 

– И все-таки ты идиот, – удовлетворенно заявил Торин, наконец отпуская Двалина. Ему стало удивительно легко, как в детстве, когда они то ссорились, то мирились с Двалином, но каждый раз оба знали, что это ненадолго и не всерьез.

– Идиот, – покорно согласился Двалин, ухмыляясь во всю пасть. – Мне б топором махать, или на худой конец кайлом. А эти ваши политические игры – ну их. Ты король, вот сам и занимайся.

– Только это и делаю, – заверил его Торин, доставая из шкафа припасенную флягу. Двалин, заметив его движение, удовлетворенно крякнул.

– Да уж, не завидую я тебе, братишка, – сказал он. – Я то как попал в переплет, так и выпутался, с меня эти дела, что с гуся вода. Ну, подержали в кутузке разок, получил по ребрам – так хоть не зря получил, душу отвел. А тебе ни расслабиться, ни побуянить: не то положение теперь.

– Бесконечно оплакиваю тяжесть своей короны, изнываю под ней, практически, – сардонически заметил Торин, бросив на Двалина быстрый взгляд и раскладывая на столе закуску.

– Ну, рад, что ты держишься молодцом, – Двалин пропустил его иронию мимо ушей. – А то я б на твоем месте давно сбежал. Оставил бы корону кому-нибудь и сбежал.

– Ты забываешь, – снова вздохнул Торин, – что я и есть тот «кто-нибудь», кому, сбежав, оставили корону.

– Не говори так, – начал Двалин.

– Сам не хочу, – буркнул Торин устало. – Но уже почти десять лет прошло, вряд ли стоит надеяться, что отец вернется. Надо смотреть правде в глаза.

Двалин положил тяжелую руку ему на плечо.

– Ты отлично держишься, – серьезно произнес он. – Правду тебе говорю, из тебя уже вышел настоящий король. Может, как раз потому и вышел, что ты того не особо хотел, – добавил Двалин.

– И чем дальше, тем меньше хочу, – ответил Торин. – А куда деваться? На кого я эту ораву голодных детей и истеричных женщин оставлю, если всех гномов повыбили при Азанулбизаре, а кто еще был на что-то способен, оторвались от нас в поисках лучшей жизни. И не мне их винить. 

– Это ты зря, – ухмыльнулся Двалин, снимая напряжение. – Мы с Балином что, по-твоему, ни на что не способны? А Оин? А Бифур? Мы кто, голодные дети или истеричные женщины?

– Ну, судя по твоему недавнему поступку, скорее, второе, – съехидничал Торин, разливая самогон. 

Теперь пришла очередь Двалина вздыхать.

– Дурак я был, и признаю это, – сказал он. – Но сам посуди, на вид-то оно как выходит: утащили какие-то паскуды девчонку, силой или заманили, на глупость поймав, а все едино. И никакой управы на них нет. Хоть дай, думаю, покажу этому поганцу, что такое гномий топор, чтоб боялся. Не собирался я никого калечить, ни тем более убивать. Думал, только припугну маленько. В Горе и хая бы поднимать никто не стал из-за такой ерунды. Ну, заплачу я ему за дверь эту, невелика беда.

– В Горе ты был у себя дома, – холодно заметил Торин. – А здесь мы на чужбине и должны подчиняться их законам. Даже если они кажутся глупыми или несправедливыми.

– Тебе видней, – протянул Двалин. – Только нехорошо мне в этом месте, уж извини. Казалось бы, сколько мы исходили, в каких только селениях ни были, и людей я уже на всю свою жизнь вперед навидался – а здесь что-то не нравится. Будто не то чтобы давит, а тревога какая-то постоянно, неуютно.

– Другой город, другие люди, – философски заметил Торин. Они вяло чокнулись и выпили. – Из всех людских городов, где мы были, этот – самый большой. И ты ж не будешь отрицать, что нам здесь живется лучше, чем где-либо? Почти у всех есть работа, даже у женщин, те могут спокойно растить детей, и нет опасений, что завтра работа закончится или просто мы станем слишком неудобными гостями и нас вежливо «попросят». 

– Не спорю, – согласился Двалин. – И женщинам, и парням тоже многим здесь куда лучше, чем в дороге. Особенно кто к ремеслу пристроился и нормальным делом занимается, как и нужно гному. Это я какой-то неугомонный.

– Кстати, – заметил Торин. – О ремесле. Балин вроде бы говорил, что ты повздорил со своим нанимателем?

– Ой, не начинай, – Двалин махнул рукой. – Такая чушь, вышел я из кутузки, встал на работу, как обычно. А вечером приходит эта дурилка и говорит, не хочу, мол, чтобы мое доброе имя позорили работники, у которых проблемы с законом. Ну и рассчитал меня. Все заплатил, честь по чести, а чего взбеленился, не пойму. Если б я его дочку совратил или на краже попался – оно и ясно, что он обязан меня выпереть. А тут-то?

Торин оперся подбородком на сплетенные пальцы.

– Да нет, его можно понять, – протянул он. – Жаль, конечно, и глупо вышло. Но и тебе надо было головой думать, прежде чем в закрытую дверь ломиться. С топором причем.

– А, Махал с ним, – отозвался Двалин. – Чтобы гном да работу себе в большом городе не нашел. Уж готов поспорить, не все тут такие привередливые. Наина, говорят, тоже выперли – вот вдвоем с ним и пойдем искать.

– Вы уже с Наином вдвоем один раз ходили, – ехидно заметил Торин. – Будьте так добры, чтобы не как в прошлый раз.

– Не бери в голову, – Двалин опять махнул рукой. – Моя работа – мои проблемы, да и не проблемы это вовсе. А ты – вообще не бери в голову, у тебя она не безразмерная, чтобы за каждым из нас нос подтирать. Без тебя управимся.

– Надеюсь, – улыбнулся Торин, поднимая свою кружку. – Ну, за твою новую работу?

– За нее! Пусть быстрей найдется и деньжат хорошо приносит, – согласился Двалин. 

Они выпили, разлили по новой, и заговорили о старых временах. О том, каким было Королевство под Горой почти восемьдесят лет назад. О том, как они в детстве носились наперегонки по бесконечным каменным залам, как впервые попробовали работу за наковальней и примерили первые кольчуги. Как Торин случайно уронил какую-то особенно ценную и хрупкую вазу, наверняка подарок какого-нибудь эльфийского владыки, а Двалин попытался его выгородить, и в итоге секли обоих: одного за проступок, второго за вранье. Забавно, что сейчас даже воспоминания о гневе деда (только сейчас Торин понял, что показном) вызывали чувство теплоты. 

Ближе к концу бутыли разговор плавно свернул на ремесло. Двалин был хорошим кузнецом, и в оружии разбирался, пожалуй, даже получше Торина: еще с юности он почти с фанатичным интересом разбирался в технике старых мастеров, запоминал их клейма, и мог довольно точно воспроизвести ковку хоть времен Торина Первого, хоть королей Казад-Дума. 

Торин, уже изрядно захмелевший, наконец-то почувствовал себя свободно. И спокойно. В конце концов, его жизнь последние восемьдесят лет легкой никак нельзя было назвать – но ему удалось и выжить, и сохранить свой народ. Чувство постоянной тревоги, приближающейся беды постепенно отступало. Возможно, именно задушевного разговора со старым другом и не хватало ему, чтобы восстановить равновесие в собственном сердце. Разговора о пустяках, о таких отвлеченных вещах, как марки стали, способы заточки и прочие понятные, интересные и безопасные вещи.

– А я ему отвечаю, – рассказывал Двалин про какого-то своего заказчика, – не дело, говорю, здесь массивную рукоять лепить, всю балансировку похерите, самому же неудобно будет. Нет, хочет золоченую и с завитушками! Ну, раз хочет – взял с него двойную плату, вроде как чтобы совесть кузнеца не сильно пострадала, – он хохотнул.

– Кстати, – заметил Торин, – о странных заказчиках. Приходил ко мне тут один. До сих пор не могу решиться, браться за его работу или нет.

– А что за работа-то? – заинтересовался Двалин. – Какие-нибудь узоры и финтифлюшки навести? Я тоже сначала отказывался, а потом думаю, деньги нелишними будут, вон, женщинам отдам, на черный день отложу…

– Сейчас покажу, – Торин поднялся и вернулся с принесенным давнишним смуглолицым посетителем старым мечом. – Смотри, какая красота.

Двалин принял меч и придирчиво его рассмотрел, повертел за рукоять, постучал, вгляделся в клеймо мастера.

– Ты смотри! – заворожено протянул он. – Похоже, настоящий. Вот уж не думал, что здесь, на краю света, такие есть.

– И я не думал, – согласился Торин.

– А чего заказчику-то нужно? В порядок привести, узоры восстановить, пошлифовать? Испортить боишься?

– Именно, – подтвердил Торин, кивая. – Заказчику, представь себе, нужна выемка для яда по острию.

Двалин замер с мечом в руках и посмотрел на Торина.

– Сдурел? – произнес он. – Меч времен Торина Первого? Какой яд, этот клинок и сейчас точить не нужно! 

– То же самое сказал, – отозвался Торин. – Настаивает, предлагает любые деньги.

– Интересно, – протянул Двалин, не отрывая любовный взгляд от меча. – А что за тип этот твой заказчик? Не гондорец, наверное?

– Точно нет. Скорее, южанин. Смуглый, темноволосый.

– Истерлинг, поди, – предположил Двалин. – Я в их местных делах, конечно, не разбираюсь, но за время работы здесь, а особенно пока в кутузке сидел, всякого наслушался. Гондор вроде как воевал с истерлингами всего лет пятьдесят назад, а теперь их тут много, и все, как на зло, богачи, ну, по крайней мере не бедствуют. Народ, кто постарше, их не любит, и тех, кто с ними работает – тоже. Но платят они хорошо, говорят, и в чужие дела не лезут. Странный народ, в общем. Вроде как кто-то говорил, что эти истерлинги в Минас Тирите – те, кто сбежал из своей страны, потому что что-то у них нехорошее с новым правителем, уж не знаю, что. А может, это и бредни все.

– Ясно, – протянул Торин. – Так что же посоветуешь, вернуть ему меч, отказаться от работы?

Двалин задумчиво потянул себя за бороду.

– Не знаю, Торин, – ответил он. – Заказчик, конечно, не самый благонадежный – но, сдается мне, мы не в том положении сейчас, чтобы нос воротить. Ты уж меня прости. Да и к тому же работа-то интересная и непростая. – Торин согласно кивнул. – Вот, положим, откажешься ты, я откажусь, Глоин тоже, – и куда он пойдет, твой истерлинг? К кузнецу-человеку, для которого что клеймо гномского мастера восьмисотлетней давности, что подкова погнувшаяся, все едино. Испортят клинок, жалко будет.

– А ты бы взялся? – прямо спросил его Торин. Двалин помолчал, обдумывая вопрос.

– Я бы взялся, дружище. Пусть говорят, что, мол, святотатство это, старые клинки такими вещами поганить. Сам знаешь, я везде первый нарушитель и бедокур. Интересно ведь, ты попробуй в такой жесткой стали прорез сделать, чтоб дальше трещина не пошла или чтоб край не обломился. Я так думаю, раз пять минимум нагревать придется…

Торин улыбнулся. 

– Вот за что я тебя люблю – сразу думаешь о деле, конкретно. Поможешь мне?

– С удовольствием, – отозвался Двалин, поднимая свою кружку.

До своей постели Торин добирался практически на ощупь: комната приятно покачивалась, убаюкивая. Он уже очень давно не позволял себе так расслабиться, чтобы перебрать лишнего. Положение некоронованного принца обязывало всегда соблюдать приличия и быть примером для других. Но сегодняшний вечер и разговор подействовали на него, как целебный бальзам. Ушла какая-то доля напряжения, и Торин впервые подумал, что, может, Минас Тирит и хороший город. Он засыпал, и перед глазами у него плыли белокаменные стены и взбирающиеся на гору лестницы в лучах яркого света. 

Следующая неделя прошла в работе. Торин вставал до рассвета, чтобы успеть немного поработать в одиночестве над заказом по чертежам Фреа. Как бы мало ему ни хотелось создавать подобные вещи, делать было нечего, слово он дал. А что не понимал, на что соглашается – сам дурак, мог бы и догадаться, не маленький. Каждое воспоминание об этом моменте вызывало в нем глухое раздражение – как же его смогли так провести! Но теперь уже ничего не оставалось, кроме как сделать эту работу и забыть о ней.

Преодолевая отвращение, он также навестил проклятого Фреа, как и обещал, придя к тому почти в темноте, чтобы не встретить по дороге никого из знакомых. Тиуна Торин предпочел не беспокоить лишний раз и, поплутав немного, сам добрался до нужного дома. Разговор, состоявшийся между ним и хозяином борделя, был… странным. С Торина потребовали возместить причиненный ущерб: изрубленная дверь, сломанная мебель – подобного он и ожидал. Но, как и говорили его худшие предчувствия, этим дело не ограничилось. В своей обычной уклончивой манере Фреа сообщил, что рад будет замять этот «прискорбный инцидент» в том случае, если «господин Торин» согласится время от времени оказывать ему «небольшие услуги». Все попытки Торина уточнить, о каких именно услугах идет речь, наталкивались будто на глухую стену: Фреа всячески юлил, и когда Торин уже готов был хлопнуть дверью и уйти, довольно жестко напомнил ему, что за ним все еще сохраняется право на иск. А значит, если Торин не хочет, чтобы его друзья сгнили в местной тюрьме, которая официально носила имя какого-то наместника древности, но в народе была метко названа Сырой, гному придется пойти на уступки. В том числе пообещать нечто, о чем он даже пока не знает.

Разговор был настолько обескураживающим и тревожным, что Торин постарался как можно скорее выбросить его из головы. И сколько бы Балин, который заходил в кузню несколько раз, ни пытался добиться у него подробностей, Торин лишь отмалчивался. Он не мог найти сил изложить свои опасения даже самому себе, не говоря уж о ком-то еще.

Но пока Фреа не тревожил его. Он лишь подтвердил, что ждет свой заказ, и именно им Торин занимался в утренние часы, первые торговцы еще только шли на рынок, а его потенциальные заказчики еще мирно спали в своих постелях. 

Дни проходили в обычной суматохе, общении с клиентами, работе над клинками, кинжалами, наконечниками для стрел и копий. А под вечер появлялся Двалин. Торин запирал дверь кузни изнутри, и они брались за работу над клинком давнишнего смуглолицего посетителя. И тут Торин вынужден был признать, что если бы не Двалин, пожалуй, работа бы не удалась ему – по крайней мере, не удалась бы так хорошо. Именно Двалин дал ему несколько ценных советов, и именно Двалин сделал самую тонкую часть. Временами Торину оставалось лишь с белой завистью смотреть, как мастерски руки друга колдуют над металлом. 

Они приняли решение делать выемку для яда не по самому острию, а чуть сбоку от режущей кромки. Они вымеряли расстояние и глубину по волоскам и провозились с этим несколько дней. Поняв направление работы, Торин попытался было уговорить Двалина не тратить свое время, а заняться поисками новой работы для себя, но тот был упрям, как всегда. 

– Дай-ка я лучше отдохну малость, да и тебе заодно подсоблю, – заявил Двалин. – И не беспокойся ты так о моей работе, успеется. – И Торин отстал от него, рассудив, что Двалин гном взрослый и не след ему за каждым подданным нос подтирать, действительно.

К исходу недели, данной заказчиком, работа была готова. Торин с Двалином испытали клинок, накапав в выемку краски и разрезав одну из пожертвованных Торином наволочек: на ткани остался ровный узкий след. Все было готово, и оставалось только ждать обещанного визита заказчика-истерлинга.


	8. Chapter 8

– Нехорошее вы выбрали время, господин мой гном. – Хозяин кузни, заглянувший к Торину посреди дня, помялся, походил по комнате, разглядывая заготовки, спрашивая о каких-то неважных деталях и, наконец, заговорил.

Торин изумленно поднял голову от шлифовального станка. 

– Что ты имеете в виду? Для чего нехорошее, для шлифовки?

– Да нет, – хозяин неопределенно махнул рукой. – Понятно, что вы тут ничего не выбирали и не по своей воле пришли в Минас Тирит… – Торин продолжал вопросительно смотреть на него. – Может, я и зря вам все это говорю. Только нравитесь вы мне, господин Торин, и как работаете, нравится, и как с заказчиками себя ведете, и что за мастерскую платите аккуратно. Не хотелось бы, чтобы с вами что-то случилось.

– А что со мной может случиться? – посерьезнел Торин, окончательно отрываясь от работы. 

– Даст Манве, ничего, – так же неопределенно продолжил хозяин, избегая смотреть ему в глаза. – Просто… настроения всякие. А вы ж особо никуда не ходите, да и на рынке не часто бываете, понятно, что не знаете. К тому же с гномами народ особо не делится.

– Я вас не понимаю, – ответил Торин. – Может, все-таки объясните внятно, чем конкретно вы меня пугаете? – Он знал, что хозяин кузни, в общем, неплохой человек, и не будет подставлять его или лгать. Но в остальном хозяин скорее раздражал Торина своей трусостью, привычкой чуть что прятать голову в песок и делать вид, что он тут не при чем. Уже который раз именно Торину приходилось иметь дело не только с недовольными заказчиками, но и с кредиторами хозяина, проверками от Совета и прочими подобными вещами, совсем его не касавшимися. 

– Да сложно объяснить, – пожал плечами хозяин, – ничего особенного и не происходит вроде, а как-то не по себе. Даже мне не по себе, хоть я коренной гондорец, еще прапрадед мой сюда из деревни неподалеку переехал, а до этого они на рынок ездили поколениями. А уж приезжим, особенно южанам, я не завидую. Ну, и представителям других рас заодно.

– Гномы-то чем вам не угодили? – буркнул Торин, поняв, что, видимо, не добьется ничего внятного и возвращаясь к работе.

– Манве с вами, я сам не просто ничего против гномов не имею – я ж вас на работу взял, а не каждый бы так сделал! – воскликнул хозяин кузни. – Только не во мне дело. Да и не в гномах, по большому счету. Просто слишком много в городе чужаков стало, уже гондорцев на рынке не видно. Особенно южан, конечно, вот народ и недоволен. Я сам давеча слышал на Совете мастеров призывы выкинуть всех не-гондорцев за городские стены и впускать только в дневное время. Дурость, конечно, никто не поддержал, но если уж Мастера о таком заговорили – можете представить, что болтают бабы на рынке и всякая шваль по кабакам. 

Торин на секунду остановился и прикрыл глаза. Опять то же самое, снова и снова. Ни разу за годы их скитаний гномы не позволяли себе ничего против людей, в селениях которых они оставались – ни дебошей, ни пьянства, ни тем более насилия. А люди раз за разом нарушали святой закон гостеприимства, ни с того ни с сего начиная подозревать ни в чем неповинных чужаков во всех бедах, вплоть до порчи воды в колодцах и смерти младенцев. 

– Вы меня огорчили, но не удивили, – медленно произнес он. – Увы, сами понимаете, идти нам некуда. Я предупрежу всех гномов, чтобы они были осторожнее.

– Вот, – обрадовался хозяин, – вот это самое правильное. Сразу видно мудрого чело… то есть гнома. Предупредите, лишним не будет в любом случае. – И, будто выполнив трудную обязанность, хозяин кузни улыбнулся сам себе и направился к выходу. – Я зайду на неделе еще.

Торин кивнул. И, когда хозяин был уже на пороге, опомнившись, окликнул его.

– Господин Халлас! – тот с недовольным видом обернулся, держась за дверь. – Совсем забыл вас спросить: у меня есть хороший друг, тоже гном, мой старый товарищ. Он отличный кузнец, пожалуй, даже лучше, чем я, и сейчас как раз ищет работу, – Торин сделал многозначительную паузу. 

– И вы хотите спросить, нет ли у меня работы для него? – отозвался хозяин, покачивая рукой полуоткрытую дверь. 

– Двалин отличный мастер, и в моей помощи в этом деле вряд ли нуждается, – пояснил Торин. – Но я подумал, если вам нужен еще один кузнец, я готов порекомендовать его.

Хозяин кузни неуверенно кивнул.

– Это хорошо, – протянул он, – хороший кузнец всегда нужен, сами знаете. Хоть и могут быть проблемы с заказами, если всех истерлингов погонят. Ну, заказчики – дело наживное, главное, чтобы работа была хорошо сделана. У меня одно условие: чтобы у работника не было проблем с законом. Этот даже не я придумал, а Совет Мастеров так решил, под страхом лишения лицензии. Если ваш друг чист – буду только рад с ним познакомиться, и насчет работы подумаю. Но если на нем вдруг висит какая-нибудь пьяная драка – вы не подумайте, ни в коем случае не хочу оскорбить вашего друга, просто для примера говорю – тут уж извините.

– Неужели какая-то несчастная стычка подвыпивших людей в кабаке может стоит гному работы? – изумился Торин. Слова Халласа звучали для него по меньшей мере странно: гномы, как всем известно, были народом горячим и скорым на расправу. Умение дать отпор на физическом уровне всегда почиталось у гномов за достоинство, а не недостаток.

Халлас пожал плечами. 

– Вроде как такова была мысль наместника: чтобы преступники, даже бывшие, в городе не задерживались. Уж за что купил. 

– И куда же тогда податься тому, у кого были, как вы выражаетесь, «проблемы с законом»? – с возрастающей тревогой спросил Торин.

– Ну… – помешкал хозяин кузни. – Не знаю, никогда об этом не думал. На Арену, например. Если боец хороший и удача есть.

– Куда? – не понял Торин.

– Забудьте, – Халлас махнул рукой. – Будь это какой-нибудь посторонний человек, и можно было бы подумать. Но поскольку речь о вашем друге, определенно не советую в это ввязываться.

Торин коротко кивнул, задумавшись. В глубине души он надеялся, что Халлас по своей всегдашней привычке делает из мухи слона и никаких проблем с поиском работы у Двалина не будет. Но его начинали грызть сомнения, неприятные предчувствия. Чтобы избавиться от них, Торин продолжил разговор с хозяином, уцепившись за случайную реплику. 

– Вы что-то сказали про проблему с заказами и истерлингов? – спросил он, продолжая думать о Двалине.

– А, – ответил Халлас, – на последнем Совете, учитывая настроения народа, только об этом и говорили. По мне, так не больно-то они нам нужны, эти приезжие. Ну, заказывают периодически дорогие игрушки себе, с камнями да украшениями – но сколько таких игрушек надо одному человеку? Ну, одну, ну две. Не так уж и много истерлингов в городе, а если считать только тех, кто постоянно живет, а не торговать приехал – и того меньше. Вот сколько у вас за последнее время было заказчиков из южан, господин Торин?

Торин, опомнившись, неопределенно пожал плечами.

– За последние пару недель, пожалуй, и не одного, – ответил он. – Хотя не гарантирую, что я точно опознаю южанина всякий раз. Простите, но для меня они не так уж сильно отличаются от гондорцев, – при этих словах Торин слегка поклонился, как бы извиняясь.

– Оно и понятно, – хохотнул Халлас. – Вот видите, без работы не останемся. Паникеры одни в Совете собрались. По мне, так если всю эту дрянь из города выкинуть, только лучше будет. 

Торин задумался. 

– А знаете, – задумчиво проговорил он, – кажется, был один заказчик – именно что из южан. Оставил достаточно сложную работу, обещал вернуться через неделю – и пропал.

Халлас покивал в ответ.

– Да, вполне вероятно. И я бы на вашем месте, господин Торин, не сильно рассчитывал на его появление. Может, он уже и из города уехал. Продайте его заказ кому-нибудь, если неделю просрочил, по цеховым правилам можно.

– Это вряд ли получится, – невесело усмехнулся Торин, – очень уж заказ специфический.

– Вы просто недавно в Минас Тирите, – ответил хозяин. – Вы не поверите, на какие странные вещи найдутся покупатели и какие странные заказы иногда приносят – подчас и не догадаешься, что это и зачем.

Торин, вспомнив заказы Фреа, почел за благо промолчать. Тот больше не удостаивал его своими посещениями, предпочитая посылать к нему мальчиков, чтобы те забирали заказы, приносили новые чертежи либо вызывали Торина к заказчику. Тот злился, осознавая, что попал в кабалу и не представляет, как из нее выбраться. Не то чтобы заказы были слишком сложными или отнимали у Торина много времени – после первой странной конструкции Фреа отдавал ему только какие-то незначительные мелочи. Но сама необходимость работать на этого человека раздражала безумно, и Торин все больше понимал Двалина, потому что им тоже периодически овладевало дикое желание ринуться на кого-нибудь с топором. Пожалуй, от категорического отказа продолжать работу и громкой ссоры с Фреа его удерживало только чувство ответственности за гномов. 

Торин на секунду замер, думая, не стоит ли о чем-либо еще спросить Халласа, пока он тут. В конце концов, Торин работал в этой кузне уже давно, и хозяин относился к нему с приязнью. Возможно, Халлас расскажет ему что-то важное, чего Торин не осознает сам. Но хозяин был уже на пороге, а он так и не смог сформулировать своего вопроса. В голове крутились какие-то невнятные обрывки мыслей и фраз, отголоски тревоги – но ничего конкретного. Осознав бесполезность своих мучений, Торин распрощался с хозяином и вернулся к работе.

Но опять сосредоточиться на шлифовке он не смог. Лезвие то и дело соскальзывало со станка, будто направляемое рукой пьяного, нога нажимала педаль неравномерно, и станок то разгонялся, то тормозил. Поняв, что так он в конечном итоге рискует испортить работу, Торин отложил клинок и задумался.

Истерлинг с его странным заказом не шел у Торина из головы. Жаль было даже не неполученных денег: поток заказчиков в кузню не прекращался, и без работы Торин не сидел. Жаль было потраченного времени и сил, к тому же не только своих, но еще и Двалина. И, чего греха таить, Торин был вынужден признаться себе, что смуглолицый южанин с древним гномьим клинком и странным поручением заинтересовал его. 

Но Торин не был слепым и глухим. Он вспомнил бесконечное раздражение начальника караула, когда тот видел или упоминал истерлингов, вспомнил обрывки слышанных в городе разговоров. Что-то нарастало, что-то темнело на горизонте, нехорошее. После дракона Торин начал каждый раз дергаться, едва почувствовав отголоски еще невидимой беды.

Он помотал головой, пытаясь вытряхнуть ненужные мысли. Двалин был прав, он берет на себя слишком много. Достаточно ему заботы о своем народе, чтобы каждый был сыт, здоров, с работой – не хватало еще беспокоиться о каком-то чужаке, к тому же человеке. В конце концов, раз тот заказывал клинок, значит, умеет владеть оружием и сможет за себя постоять. Да и городская стража в Минас Тирите не зря получала жалование, в этом Торин неоднократно имел возможность убедиться.

Пройдя по кузне и убедившись, что никакой срочной работы нет и никто из постоянных заказчиков не обещал зайти сегодня, Торин решил, что может позволить себе не работать полдня. Ему нужно было проветриться и собраться с мыслями. Можно заодно и сестру проведать – они уже давно не могли толком поговорить с Дис, все больше ограничивались какими-то случайными фразами, да и дел было невпроворот. 

Торин вышел на улицу Мардила, и сияние белых башен ослепило его. Обычно он заканчивал работу в сумерках и успевал увидеть Минас Тирит уже ближе к комендантскому часу, когда нуменорский камень слегка светился, отдавая накопленные за день солнечные лучи. Сейчас же сияние белых стен было практически невыносимым: Торин прикрыл рукой слезящиеся глаза и некоторое время передвигался почти на ощупь. Наконец зрение адаптировалось, и он снова смог любоваться взлетающими вверх башнями с резными верхушками, такими тонкими, будто лучшей гномьей работы, редкими деревьями, фонтанами с причудливыми мордами, изо ртов, ноздрей и ушей которых били струи питьевой воды. Это была красота, создаваемая десятками поколений, каторжным трудом узников в каменоломнях, умирающих с забитыми каменной пылью легкими резчиков, обложенных тяжкими податями крестьян соседних деревень. Торин покачал головой: его не переставало удивлять, насколько короток человеческий век – и как многое при этом успевают сделать люди. Гномьи царства стояли веками, но постройки самых прекрасных гномских чертогов не требовали от народа таких жертв. Торин мог оценить и осознать, во что встал людям Минас Тирит, до появления дракона его готовили быть правителем, в том числе – понимать, что можно, а чего нельзя требовать от народа. Минас Тирит был построен в слишком неудобном для жизни (но крайне удобном стратегически) месте, слишком тяжким трудом должно было даться возведение бесконечных каменных стен на такой высоте. И все же Торин не видел города прекрасней.

Глазея по сторонам, любуясь переплетением каменного кружева и идеальной полировкой стен самых обычных домов, Торин постепенно добрался до улицы Остогера, где жила Дис с другими незамужними девушками. Не желая торговать на рынке, как многие, она выбрала себе занятие по душе: делала изощренные украшения из бисера, металла и поделочных камней. Торин улыбнулся, вспомнив, как недоволен был ее увлечением отец: не пристало, мол, гномской принцессе возиться с чем-то помимо драгоценных камней и золота, да и работать руками не пристало. А Дис упрямо стояла на своем, и сделанные ей дешевые украшения носила треть женщин и девушек Одинокой Горы. Теперь же они отлично продавались на Лоскутном рынке. Временами она просила Торина отлить какие-нибудь мелкие безделушки: подвески в форме сов, рыбок, змеек для своих украшений. 

Дис была удивлена и обрадована, увидев его. Торина кольнула совесть: давно уже надо было зайти проведать сестру. Они обнялись, и, поняв, что Торин пришел просто так, не потому, что что-то случилось, Дис принялась весело болтать. Торин слушал ее вполуха, больше наслаждаясь ее обществом и веселостью, чем вникая в смысл. Наконец-то можно было расслабиться и не о чем не думать, перестать быть королем, а остаться просто старшим братом смешной самоуверенной девушки. 

Торин очнулся, только когда Дис упомянула имя Двалина.

– Что? – переспросил он.

– Да, говорю, Двалин-то себе вроде бы работу так и не нашел, – повторила сестра. – Может, ты помочь ему чем сможешь, скажем, у своего хозяина спросить?

Торин покачал головой.

– Спрашивал уже. Тот говорит, что не возьмет на работу гнома, у которого были проблемы с законом.

– Вот мерзавцы! – вспылила Дис. – Затащить честную девушку в веселый дом – это нормально. А стоит порядочному гному за нее заступиться – уже проблемы с законом. 

Торин помрачнел, его радость сняло, как рукой. И меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось заново обсуждать с Дис то происшествие – оно и так встало всем слишком дорого. 

– Лучше скажи мне, что Двалин думает и чем занимается. А то я его на прошлой неделе последний раз видел, вместе сложный заказ делали. 

– Да не знаю я, – грустно ответила Дис. – Пьет, говорят. Бестолочь твой Двалин, вот и все. Боюсь, как бы опять ни во что не вляпался. 

– А я то как боюсь, – повторил за ней Торин. – Надеюсь, у него хватит ума остепениться и что-нибудь найти. Не буду пока его трогать, сама знаешь, принуждать Двалина бесполезно, а лезть к нему пьяному я никому не посоветую. Подождем.

– Как скажешь, брат, – согласилась Дис. – Он твой друг, в конце концов, тебе лучше знать.

– Да уж, и не такого с ним навидался, – ухмыльнулся Торин, вспомнив, что выкидывал Двалин по юности. И ничего ведь, вырос приличным гномом, отличным воином к тому же. – Расскажи лучше, что еще у тебя нового? 

Дис принялась рассказывать про богатых смуглолицых заказчиц с юга, которые носили кольца в носу и в бровях, про то, чему успела научиться за время в Минас Тирите. Торин кивал и улыбался, вновь погрузившись в состояние блаженного покоя, так редко посещавшее его в последнее время. Сестра была единственным, что у него осталось от потерянного дома и ушедшей беззаботной юности. Чем дальше они отходили от Одинокой Горы, тем более взрослым он себя чувствовал, а когда ушел отец, Торин окончательно смирился с тем, что теперь именно он отвечает за все и всех.

Они проболтали с Дис довольно долго, и когда Торин не спеша отправился к себе, уже вечерело. Подходя к кузне, он заметил сидевшего у запертой двери мальчишку, который торопливо поднялся при его появлении. Торин поморщился: Фреа отправил к нему очередного «гонца» с заказом только позавчера, ну что еще? 

– Чего тебе? – буркнул он, сверля недобрым взглядом маленького оборванца.

– Господин Торин? Господин велел вам передать, – откуда-то из своих отрепьев мальчишка извлек запечатанное письмо и протянул Торину. Это было что-то новое, писать ему Фреа никогда не писал.

– Что за господин? – подозрительно спросил Торин.

– Богатый истерлинг, – звонко доложил мальчишка. – Дал мне полмонеты. А у самого деньжищ, поди, куча! Назвался Дайоленом.

Торин сперва не сообразил, кто это, а потом вспомнил, что именно так представлялся его давнишний заказчик со своим странным клинком. Он осторожно принял письмо.

– Благодарю, – порывшись в карманах, Торин извлек еще полмонеты и протянул оборванцу. Раз заказчик объявился, значит, он все-таки заинтересован в работе и заплатит, как обещал.

Войдя в кузню, Торин первым делом зажег свечи и, сломав печать, развернул письмо. Причудливо начертанные буквы человеческой азбуки заставили его изумленно поднять брови: гномы писали все буквы ровно, и у них не в ходу было понятие почерка. Дайолен же писал как курица лапой, его каракули с трудом можно было разобрать.

«Господин мой гном! – гласило письмо. – Приношу свои глубочайшие извинения за то, что не появился в назначенный мной же самим срок, и готов признать, что мне нет прощения. Но если вы все же найдете в своем сердце осколок доброты и милосердия, будьте так любезны посетить меня по указанному ниже адресу. Я с восторгом приму результат ваших трудов и щедро заплачу.

Искренне преданный вам, Дайолен.

5 терраса, улица Ромендакила Первого, направо от ворот, третий дом по правой стороне».

Торин поймал себя на том, что ухмыляется. Во время своего визита Дайолен не произвел впечатления слабоумного, значит, его выспренные фразы были написаны в шутку. Гном бы так не пошутил, но все же легкая издевка в письме заказчика позабавила его. Решив, не откладывая дела надолго, навестить заказчика завтра же, Торин еще раз перечитал адрес и тщательно обернул в плотную ткань и завязал готовый меч.


	9. Chapter 9

9

На следующий день, закончив работу пораньше, еще засветло, Торин захватил тщательно упакованный меч и направился к своему счастливо обнаружившемуся заказчику. Путь был не самый близкий: пятая терраса была небольшой и располагалась достаточно высоко. Торин не помнил, доводилось ли ему за все время в Минас Тирите вообще бывать там. Сами гномы, как и все приезжие, жили не выше второй террасы. На секунду Торин задумался, как Дайолен, явно не гондорец, умудрился получить разрешение поселиться так высоко; но по большому счету, гному это было безразлично. Единственный полезный для себя вывод, который сделал Торин, заключался в том, что если уж приезжему в нарушение общего правила дозволили жить аж на пятой террасе, значит, у него должны водиться деньги и он сможет хорошо заплатить.

Поднимаясь все выше и выше, Торин не мог удержаться, чтобы не глазеть по сторонам. Раньше он не замечал этого, но между террасами чувствовалась определенная разница: чем выше, тем богаче и наряднее были одеты прохожие, тем более искусные украшения встречались на фасадах домов. Притом, что в светлое время суток всем жителям Минас Тирита дозволялось ходить в любое место города, на этих чистых улицах с красивыми домами сложно было представить какого-нибудь типичного оборванца с Лоскутного рынка. 

Торин покачал головой. Ох уж эти люди, недостаточно им традиционной пропасти между королевской семьей и всеми остальными. Они норовят даже небольшую разницу в достатке выставить напоказ, подчеркнуть свое отличие. Это было и неприятно, и забавно одновременно. 

Наконец Торин добрался до ворот, ведущих на пятую террасу и, войдя в них, огляделся. Улица Ромендакила, как гласил указатель, шла сразу за воротами, расходясь и как бы опоясывая террасу снизу. Сверившись с запиской, Торин повернул направо и принялся отсчитывать дома. Это были не небольшие домики на одну-две семьи, каких было много на первой и второй террасах. На Ромендакила стояли настоящие дворцы, со внешними каменными оградами, за которыми виднелись кроны деревьев – видимо, внутренние сады. Ограды были высоки и прочны, будто обитатели этих домов недостаточно доверяли крепости городских стен и предпочли оградить себя дополнительно. Третий дом по правой стороне – видимо, нужный – угадывался где-то в глубине такого же сада. По счастью, калитка в ограде была не заперта. Торин решительно толкнул массивную белую дверь и оказался внутри. Он на секунду остановился, оглядываясь: сад все же был меньше, чем казалось снаружи, но зато так густо заросший яблонями, что очертания дома за ними едва угадывались. Фыркнув, Торин направился к дому; под его сапогами похрустывали прошлогодние паданцы: видимо, местные жители не удосужились обобрать свои яблони, и теперь яблоки просто гнили на земле.

Поднявшись по нескольким ступенькам, Торин открыл входную дверь и очутился в небольшом пустом холле с изящной, хоть и изрядно вытертой мозаикой на полу. Налево и направо вели двери, наверх – лестница, и у Торина не было ни малейшей идеи, куда ему идти.

\- Эй, есть тут кто-нибудь? – позвал он. – Э-эй! – его голос гулким эхом прокатился по почти пустому холлу. Последовала тишина, а за ней, наконец, – далекий голос сверху: «Иду-иду» - и звук торопливых шагов. 

Торин терпеливо ждал, пока звук шагов становился все ближе. Он не узнал говорившего, да и не запомнил голос своего давнишнего заказчика. 

Наконец тот показался на верхней ступеньки лестницы и на секунду остановился, держась за перила и, прищурившись, посмотрел на Торина. Тот поначалу не понял, что означает этот странный жест, и только потом сообразил, что, видимо, его клиент, несмотря на молодой возраст, слаб глазами. Ничего себе, хорош воин, фыркнул про себя Торин.

Заказчик, в конце концов, признал его и так же торопливо спустился вниз и, быстро подойдя, остановился перед Торином, глядя на него с таким видом, будто едва сдерживал улыбку.

\- Я принес ваш заказ, - хмуро произнес Торин, почему-то смешавшись и пропустив традиционное приветствие.

\- И вам доброго вечера, господин Торин, - наконец по-настоящему улыбнулся истерлинг. – Признаться, не ожидал увидеть вас так скоро, но тем лучше. Пойдемте, - он махнул рукой, и, так и не взяв у Торина сверток с мечом, пошел обратно наверх. Торину ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним по лестнице.

\- В большом доме есть свои недостатки, - обернувшись к Торину, заговорил Дайолен.

Торин, который первые двадцать четыре года жизни прожил в огромном подгорном дворце, а следующие восемьдесят провел то под открытым небом, то в крестьянских лачугах и сараях, только хмыкнул в ответ.

Они прошли в большую комнату, очевидно, гостиную, просторную, но при этом виртуозно захламленную. На всех поверхностях валялись какие-то бумаги, открытые книги, ножны, стояли недопитые бокалы и множество прочей ерунды. Любивший порядок и не любивший излишеств Торин внутренне поморщился. Впрочем, бегло оглядев доступное взгляду оружие, он вынужден был весьма высоко оценить его качество.

\- Прошу, - произнес Дайолен, оборачиваясь к Торину и раскидывая руки в гостеприимном жесте. – Располагайтесь. Что будете пить? У меня есть неплохое белое с юга, сладковатое, правда, и традиционное гондорское красное. 

\- Благодарю, - сухо ответил Торин, - не стоит. – У него и в мыслях не было задерживаться в этом доме, а тем более устраивать панибратские вечеринки. К тому же в памяти услужливо вспыли все слышанные им предупреждения по поводу истерлингов.

\- Отчего же? – изумился его клиент. – Не сомневаюсь, что вы сделали прекрасную работу, достойную того, чтобы за нее выпить. Кстати, покажите наконец.

Радуясь, что они перешли таки к делу, Торин кивнул и, развязав узлы, размотал ткань и протянул готовый меч на ладонях Дайолену.

Тот принял его аккуратно, словно ребенка, и на секунду застыл, разглядывая то место, где почти у самой кромки был сделан узкий желоб с чуть расширяющимися отверстиями у гарды и кончика клинка. Потом, быстро перехватив клинок, он поднес его к самым глазам, рассматривая грань на свет.

\- Интересное решение, - задумчиво произнес Дайолен. – Я все гадал, как же вы это сделаете. Разрез не перпендикулярно, а почти параллельно лезвию, отличная идея! 

Торин коротко кивнул в ответ. 

Заказчик сделал несколько быстрых умелых взмахов мечом и удовлетворенно кивнул.

\- Отлично! – произнес он. – Осталось только проверить. – С этими словами он ринулся ко шкафу в дальнем углу и, отворив его, принялся что-то перебирать там, позвякивая стеклом. Наконец он обернулся к Торину, держа в руках пузырек с бесцветной жидкостью. Надев кожаные перчатки и отворачиваясь, он очень осторожно открыл пузырек и, набрав в пипетку несколько капель оттуда, капнул их в углубление у гарды. После чего, закрыв пузырек, убрал его в шкаф и покачал лезвием, давая жидкости протечь. И, закончив, заозирался по комнате, очевидно не зная, на чем испытать оружие.

\- Мы брали подкрашенную воду, - с легчайшей усмешкой, по возможности стараясь говорить сухо, произнес Торин.

\- Простите? – Дайолен обернулся к нему.

\- Воду, подкрашенную свекольным соком. И белую наволочку. Чтобы проверить. Или вы собрались кого-то зарезать и заодно отравить прямо здесь? – Насмешка все-таки проскользнула в голосе Торина. 

Его заказчик нахмурился, а потом рассмеялся.

\- Проклятие, какая жалость, даже ни одного поганого почтового голубя нет. Придется, очевидно, поверить вам на слово – глазами все равно не разглядеть толком.

\- Придется, - кивнул Торин. – Если по итогам работа вас все-таки не устроит – вы знаете, где моя кузня. Или на худой конец пришлите мальчишку, если вам по какой-то причине не дойти до первого яруса.

Дайолен отложил меч и с серьезным видом обернулся к нему.

\- Я, пожалуй, мог бы зайти к вам и неделю назад, и тем более могу это сделать сейчас. Но я посчитал, что такой визит может принести вред не только мне, но и вам, и решил воздержаться от него.

\- Не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, - ответил Торин, настораживаясь. Его все больше и больше начинали раздражать эти люди, которые ничего не способны сказать напрямую. И угрозы врагов, и дружеские предупреждения формулировались как-то увертками, приходилось догадываться, что же именно имелось в виду.

\- У меня возникли определенные… разногласия, скажем так, с городскими властями. Разногласия того формата, когда велик риск оказаться случайной жертвой ночного грабителя, который аккуратно прирежет тебя и для отвода глаз заберет кошелек. Или же, хуже того, жертвой взбешенной толпы – сами знаете, истерлингов в Минас Тирите не любит. А это уже опасно для окружающих, - пояснил Дайолен. 

Торин не совсем понял, о чем тот говорит, но решил, что не будет лезть. Люди могут разбираться между собой сколько угодно, вспомнил он отцовские слова, ты держись в стороне и делай свое дело.

\- Ясно, - произнес он, давая понять, что эта тема закрыта.

Но Дайолен, похоже, не обратил на это ни малейшего внимания и продолжил:

\- Вот так, в течение недели, пока я не уладил более ли менее свои дела, я сидел здесь, на улице Ромендакила, как в осажденной крепости, - он улыбнулся. – Крайне забавно, правда?

Торин вопросительно посмотрел на него.

\- Не вижу ничего забавного.

\- Значит, вы просто не знакомы с историей Гондора, - выразительно поднял брови Дайолен. – Король Ромендакил, - начал он, - называется Ромендакилом, то есть «победителем востока», как раз потому, что в свое время весьма успешно сражался с моими дальними предками. Что, впрочем, не помешало ему героически погибнуть в битве, последовавшей в ответном походе истерлингов на Гондор. Признаться, я поселился на этой улице исключительно по историческим, так сказать, причинам. Не мог удержаться, - он ухмыльнулся, явно довольный собой.

\- Похоже, вы не извлекли ничего из уроков истории, - заметил Торин.

\- И что же я, по-вашему, должен был извлечь для себя из истории короля Ромендакила? – изумился Дайолен.

\- Что не стоит нарываться на неприятности, - отозвался Торин и тут же пожалел о своих словах. Все-таки перед ним был не просто наглый человек, но еще и богатый и, возможно, перспективный клиент, которого не стоило злить.

\- Вы ошибаетесь, - помолчав, отозвался Дайолен, - наоборот, я только и занимаюсь тем, что пытаюсь их избежать. Потому и жив до сих пор.

Торин кивнул, не желая продолжать этот спор.

– Что ж, я так понимаю, у вас нет претензий к работе?

\- Ах, да, разумеется, ни малейших, - опомнился Дайолен и, порывшись в ящике стола, извлек кошелек. – Благодарю вас, - он протянул кошелек Торину. – Как договаривались, за работу и сверху за беспокойство. Не могу обещать, что впредь не буду просить вас об одолжении занести заказ мне на дом – по крайней мере, пока я в городе. 

\- Никакого беспокойства, - заверил его Торин, радуясь, что ему не пришлось даже заводить разговора о деньгах.

Заказчик кивнул. 

\- Я провожу вас, - произнес он и повел Торина обратно вниз по лестнице, в пустой мраморный холл. – Еще одно, - он остановился, - я буду весьма признателен, если вы не будете специально распространяться об этой работе. – Торин внимательно посмотрел на него. – Поймите меня правильно, это не незаконно и не тайна за семью печатями, но и болтать на каждом углу не стоит.

\- Вижу, вам не приходилось работать с гномами, - ответил Торин. – О готовых заказах обычно знают только заказчики и мастера. В моем случае еще может поинтересоваться хозяин кузни, но он обычно этого не делает. На этом все. 

\- Тем лучше, - произнес Дайолен. – Благодарю.

На этом они распрощались, и Торин вышел на улицу, где уже полным соком наливалась ночь. Он провел в доме заказчика куда больше времени, чем собирался, и теперь следовало поторопиться, чтобы успеть вернуться до комендантского часа. Несмотря на то, что верхние террасы традиционно считались более дорогими и потому более безопасными, Торину было здесь неуютно. Прохожих не было, крепкие двери и высокие окна были в основном темны и заперты. Торин поспешил, предвкушая уютный вечер в каком-нибудь небольшом кабачке рядом с кузней. Он подумал, что хорошо бы зазвать Двалина: во-первых, он давно не видел друга, во-вторых, часть заработка за этот меч по праву принадлежала тому.

Задумавшись, где можно в этот час поискать гнома так, чтобы при этом не попасться патрулям, Торин не сразу услышал, что его окликают.

\- Господин Торин, - снова раздался негромкий голос. 

Торин обернулся и увидел торопливо приближающуюся фигуру. Гномы хорошо видят в темноте, и все же он поразился тому, как человек смог различить и опознать его настолько издалека. Это был Фреа. 

\- Вас трудно с кем-то перепутать, - быстро поравнявшись с ним, объяснил тот, - в городе не так много гномов, и тем более мало кто из них забирается настолько высоко. 

\- Я как раз иду вниз, - буркнул Торин.

\- Отлично, значит, нам по пути, - заявил Фреа. Торин неприязненно покосился на него, но промолчал. Не то чтобы он опасался, что кто-то увидит его в такой компании: гномы, действительно, на верхние террасы практически не ходили, да и Торину не было до чужого мнения особого дела. Но все же Фреа был ему неприятен, он напоминал одним своим видом, в какую глупую ловушку Торин попался и сидит в ней до сих пор.

К счастью, Фреа не спешил продолжить разговор. Они просто шли по единственной дороге к нижним террасам, причем Торин старался держаться на максимально возможном расстоянии от хозяина борделя. Но все же на улице, несмотря на поздний час, изредка попадались другие путники и всадники. Впрочем, люди в основном спешили добраться домой до наступления комендантского часа. 

На нижней улице раздались громкие голоса и смех: видимо, подвыпившая компания вывалилась из трактира. Было уже достаточно темно, однако на фоне белых зданий и белых плит мостовой можно было увидеть, как та самая компания появляется из-за угла и начинает подниматься по улице вверх, навстречу Торину и Фреа. 

Опасаться нечего, сказал себе Торин. Из всех человеческих поселений, где тебе довелось побывать, это, пожалуй, самое безопасное, учитывая постоянную городскую стражу и закрытые на ночь внешние ворота. Пьяная компания все приближалась к ним, и Торин с Фреа невольно подались вбок, давая гондорцам пройти. Торин заметил, что компания откровенно глазеет на них, и невольно начал злиться из-за этого. Гондорцам оставалось достаточно места, чтобы свободно разойтись на широкой улице. Однако когда они наконец поравнялись, один из компании будто случайно качнулся и, сбившись с курса, сходу налетел на них. Точнее, налетел бы, если бы Торин не успел инстинктивно отпрыгнуть в сторону – а вот Фреа чуть не сбили с ног. 

И не подумав извиниться, компания дружно захохотала, как от хорошей шутки, и прошествовала дальше. Торин схватился было за нож, который всегда висел у него на боку, но Фреа остановил его, перехватив его руку. 

\- Тише, тише! – произнес он. – Не горячитесь так, господин гном, тем более, что повод того не стоит. – Торин смерил его тяжелым взглядом. – Это Минас Тирит, - будто что-то объясняя, продолжил Фреа. - Приезжих здесь не любят.

\- Мне казалось, это касается только людей с юга, - ответил Торин, вырывая руку, но с неохотой позволяя втянуть себя в разговор.

\- Верно казалось. Истерлингов не любят прежде всего, - подтвердил Фреа. – Но и всех остальных инородцев это тоже касается. Если хотите спокойно жить в Минас Тирите и не попасть в крупные неприятности, не забывайте это.

\- Благодарю за бесценный совет, - съязвил Торин. – Только, сдается мне, гномы с Гондором никогда не воевали.

Фреа внезапно остановился и внимательно посмотрел на него.

\- Вот уж не думал, - заговорил он, - что вы настолько наивны. Думаете, этой пьяни с рынка есть дело до того, с кем в действительности воевали их деды? Хотя их-то деды, скорее всего, во время битв отсиживались в кустах или прятались за бабьими юбками. Зато теперь они свято уверены, что это именно вы, как и все приезжие, заняли их место в жизни, буквально украли у них изо рта кусок хлеба. И чем меньше вы похожи на гондорцев, тем хуже для вас. Я, по крайней мере, человек.

\- Сомнительное достижение, - буркнул Торин тихо, но так, чтобы Фреа наверняка его услышал. Но тот только фыркнул, и ничего не сказал в ответ.

Некоторое время они шли молча, и Торин мучительно гадал, как бы ему скорее отделаться от Фреах. Но основная дорога вниз была только одна, а Торин не знал этих районов и не рискнул бы углубиться в переулки, чтобы не потеряться.

Внезапно Фреа заговорил снова.

\- Вы знаете, господин Торин, - начал он, - вы должны как-нибудь еще заглянуть ко мне.

\- Заглянуть? – сухо уточнил Торин. – У вас есть для меня новая работа?

\- Не совсем так, - одними губами улыбнулся Фреа. – Скорее, у меня для вас, мнэ, деловое предложение.

\- Меня не интересуют ваши предложения, - грубо оборвал его Торин, начиная злиться.

\- Вы поступаете опрометчиво, господин Торин, - немного помолчав, произнес Фреа. – И будь вы в одиночестве, сам за себя, я бы вполне мог вас понять. Но поскольку на ваших плечах, насколько мне известно, лежит ответственность еще и за ваш народ – я не могу взять в толк, как вы можете отказываться от того, о чем даже не имеете представления. 

\- Вам нет никакого дела до моего народа, - жестко произнес Торин, остановившись и исподлобья глядя на Фреа. 

\- Верно, - согласился тот. – Но странно, что и вам тоже нет до него дела. – И, прежде чем Торин успел что-то возразить, совсем сухо и по-деловому холодно добавил: - Все же зайдите ко мне на неделе, у меня будет новый заказ. Прощайте. – Торин только раскрыл было рот, а Фреа уже скрылся в каком-то малозаметном проходе между домами, оставив Торина посреди улицы одного.

Торин проводил его взглядом, покачал головой и двинулся по направлению к воротам, ведущим с третьей террасы на вторую. После встречи с Фреа ему тем более хотелось найти Двалина, посидеть где-нибудь с другом, выпить и расслабиться, выбросить из головы всю эту чепуху. 

На него внезапно навалилась какая-то дикая тоска по дому. Дому, который он уже и не помнил толком. Причем Торин прекрасно осознавал, что тоскует он вовсе не об утраченном богатстве, не о каком-то конкретном месте – в конце концов, он провел в Одинокой Горе всего лишь пятую часть своей жизни, да и то половина тех лет приходилась на бессознательное детство. Но, продолжая торопливо идти по мощеной вездесущим нумернорским камнем улице в сторону второй террасы, он четко ощущал, насколько чужой ему этот город. Насколько *не дома* он здесь, несмотря на то, что у него есть и крыша над головой, и работа, и даже уверенность в завтрашнем дне.

Белеющие очертания домов и зубчатой стены между террасами резко выступали на фоне темного неба. Торин поежился: хоть и стояла весна, ночью заметно холодало. Или, может, его просто бил озноб от усталости и нервов. Он ускорил шаг. Больше всего Торину хотелось побыстрее добраться до компании веселых гномов, которые будут привычно пить, пороть чушь, спорить о какой-то ерунде. Двалин начнет подбивать всех померяться с ним силой (на памяти Торина выиграть не удавалось еще никому из их сверстников). И в общем шуме это холодящее чувство тревоги и одиночества растворится и забудется.

Добравшись наконец до дома на улице Кириона, где жило изрядное количество его приятелей, включая Двалина, Торин остановился перед дверью. Постоял несколько секунд, сжимая кулаки и разглядывая камни мостовой. Он и сам не знал, почему не войдет немедленно, хотя еще минуту назад так торопился. Но какое-то шестое чувство подсказывало, что никто не должен видеть, что он дает слабину, никто не должен заметить и легчайшей тени тревоги в его глазах. 

Собравшись наконец с духом, Торин громко постучал. Ему повезло: дверь открыл Балин, а это, вероятнее всего, означало, что Двалин где-то рядом, и можно будет утащить обоих братьев в таверну.

\- Торин! – изумился старший гном, улыбаясь. – Тысячу лет не появлялся у нас на пороге. Какими судьбами?

\- Зашел проведать вас и забрать желающих предаваться пороку пьянства, - ухмыльнулся Торин. – Рад тебя видеть, дружище. Двалин тут?

Балин перестал улыбаться.

\- Его нет. И, честно говоря, я не знаю, где он.

\- Странно, - заметил Торин, входя. Бывшие в комнате гномы поприветствовали его. Закончив раскланиваться с каждым, Торин вернулся к разговору с Балином.

\- Куда же, по-твоему, Двалин мог запропаститься в такое неурочное время, когда он как раз мне нужен? 

Балин пожал плечами.

\- Хотел бы я сказать, что по делам, но сомневаюсь, что у него есть какие-то дела в принципе, тем более, в такое время. Боюсь, он тебя опередил и уже пьет в какой-нибудь дыре. В последнее время брат ходит мрачнее тучи и кружку буквально из рук не выпускает.

\- Вот как, - протянул Торин. – Надеюсь, я встречу его и задам ему хорошую трепку, пока помню. Но ты-то хоть пойдешь со мной пропустить по кружке эля? – он вопросительно посмотрел на Балина. – Угощаю, хорошие деньги за заказ получил.

Балин вдохнул и помотал головой. 

\- Извини, Торин. Я бы с удовольствием, но завтра мне в утреннюю смену, а там такая работа как раз – трезвая голова должна быть. Знаю я тебя, одной кружкой дело точно не ограничится.

\- Ну, как знаешь, - ответил Торин. – Второй раз предлагать не буду. Похоже, придется мне искать Двалина по всем тавернам этого несчастного города.

\- Эй, ребята, - позвал Балин. – Никто сегодня Двалина не видел? Не знаете, где он?

Гномы в основном пожали плечами и помотали головами.

\- Вроде, я его днем встречал, - вспомнил кто-то. – Неважно он выглядел. Кажется, в какую-то таверну собирался, «Эль Валара» или как-то так.

В ответ раздался дружный смех.

\- «Эль Валара», уморил! «Хмель Умбара» знаю трактир, та еще забегаловка, - пояснил один из гномов. – Недалеко тут, но пока ты совсем не набрался, лучше туда не соваться – больно уж грязно. 

Торин с кислой ухмылкой наблюдал за веселящимися гномами.

\- «Хмель Умбара» так «Хмель Умбара», - произнес он наконец. – Рассказывай, как туда дойти.

Зайдя в таверну, Торин огляделся. Он не сразу заметил массивную приземистую фигуру Двалина, сидевшего в одиночестве в темном углу за стойкой. Сердце Торина кольнула жалость; ему почему-то показалось, что Двалин расстроен, и захотелось скорее обрадовать друга. Он окликнул его, но Двалин не обернулся. Протиснувшись среди столов, Торин подошел к сидящему спиной Двалину и легонько тронул его за плечо, позвав: «Двалин, дружище». Тот как-то странно дернул плечом, но так и не двинулся. Все больше изумляясь, Торин резко схватил его за плечо, гаркнув ему прямо в ухо:

\- Двалин, подъем! Это я!

Двалин наконец обернулся. На Торина уставились злые пьяные глаза.

\- Уходи, король, - тихо произнес он. – Просто уходи.


	10. Chapter 10

10  
Было уже очень поздно, а Торин все сидел в одежде на своей смятой постели, сжимая кулаки, и никак не мог заставить себя наконец раздеться и лечь спать. По опыту последних двух дней он знал, что это не поможет, и он всю ночь будет ворочаться и всматриваться в темноту.

Торина не покидало ощущение, что он выпускает мир из своих рук, что все распадается, оставляя за собой пустоту. Это было странно и страшно. Реальные препятствия, сражения, боль, тяжелый труд Торина не пугали: он достаточно их повидал за последние восемьдесят лет. Но сейчас он не мог даже себе самому объяснить, почему испытывает такую усталость и тревогу. Минас Тирит, казалось, отрицал и разрушал, подтачивая, как прибой скалы, все, чем жил его род. И, очутившись здесь, гномы постепенно поддавались влиянию белокаменного города, будто засыпали, забредая на маковые поля. Только сон этот был тревожен и полон кошмаров.

Разговор с Двалином дался Торину тяжелее, чем он предполагал. Раньше он не испытывал сомнений, что какие бы разногласия ни возникли у них с другом, они разрешимы, стоит лишь толком все обсудить, выпить по кружке пива, покричать , ударяя топорами по столу для солидности – это в крайнем случае. 

Но в этот раз вышло не так. Придя в себя после первого не слишком радушного приема, Торин осознал, что он жутко зол. На Двалина, на весь мир. Ну почему именно сейчас, когда ему и без того трудно решать бесконечные проблемы гномов, самый близкий друг устраивает ему сцены, за которую и юной девице на выдане было бы стыдно? 

\- Повтори, - прошипел Торин, сжав плечо Двалина. – Что ты сказал, повтори!

Двалин, явно не ждавший такого напора, несколько опешил, замешкался. И тут Торин понял: дело не в том, что Двалин не хочет говорить именно с ним. Просто с его другом случилась какая-то беда, и он не желает ни с кем ей делиться. Выдохнув, Торин уселся на высокий табурет рядом с Двалином. 

\- Послушай, - начал он, - мне уже надоело с тобой нянчиться. И без тебя достаточно гномов, которые приходят ко мне с ворохом своих проблем. Клещами я из тебя вытягивать ничего не собираюсь. Сейчас ты мне сам все расскажешь, внятно и искренне, понял? Считай это королевским приказом.

Двалин несколько мгновений мрачно смотрел на него из-под густых бровей, но потом наконец кивнул. Оба помолчали. Двалин механически сделал еще глоток из своей кружки, отвел глаза и, глядя куда-то на грязный пол под ногами, заговорил.

При всей своей кажущейся безбашенности Двалин вовсе не был легкомысленным или наивным. И обычно четко понимал, когда можно куролесить, а когда время вставать за наковальню. Гномы вообще были работящим народом, а Двалин во многих вопросах был типичнейшим из гномов. Упрекнуть его в лености или несерьезном отношении к работе не смог бы никто.

Погруженный в свои дела и проблемы, Торин не обратил особого внимания на то, что Двалин потерял работу, хотя для гнома это было странно. Обычно поняв, насколько хороши гномские мастера, хозяева-люди отказывались их отпускать, даже когда всему каравану пора было двигаться дальше. Не раз и не два деревенские старосты приходили, чтобы попытаться уговорить Торина оставить кого-то из соплеменников в деревне, мол, весна скоро, а плуги не чинены, где ж еще найти такого мастера в нашей глуши. Торин только усмехался в бороду и отвечал, что гномы сами вольны остаться либо продолжить путь. И вот теперь Торин с изумлением узнал, что все это время Двалин упорно пытался найти работу, сначала кузнечную, но потом хоть какую-нибудь, но везде получал отказ. Такое впечатление, что досадное и глупое нападение на дом Фреа оставило на нем клеймо, и потенциальные наниматели распознавали его с первого взгляда и отказывались иметь с ним дело. То же самое происходило с Наином, а также с другими гномами, которых, очевидно, посчитали причастными к нападению.

Будь дело только за этим, Двалин, пожалуй, не слишком бы обеспокоился. Но, казалось, он распространял вокруг себя неудачу. Стоило ему перемолвиться словом с гномихой, торговавшей на рынке, как у нее в тот же день исчезали покупатели – и назавтра не возвращались. Появись он в кабаке с каким-то гномом – на следующий день вход туда уже был закрыт по загадочным причинам обоим. Хуже того, на гномов начинали смотреть настороженно, их начинали сторониться даже тех, кто не имел ко всей истории никакого отношения. «Будто мы проклятые какие, - сбивчиво объяснял Двалин, - глаза отводят, а потом зыркают, когда думают, что ты не видишь. Не было такого в начале, а чем дальше, тем хуже». 

Торин слушал его, задумчиво подперев подбородок рукой, и думал. Не о Двалине и даже не о Фреа. Он думал о гномах, об истерлингах, об эльфах, о множестве пришельцев других национальностей и рас, которые внезапно оказались в Минас Тирите в немилости. Хотя, строго говоря, внезапного в этом ничего не было – просто раньше Торин был слишком занят текущими проблемами и работой, чтобы обращать внимание на дурацкие разговоры и косые взгляды. Недавно, к примеру, ему подвернулся очередной глупый слушок о том, что эльфийки крадут человеческих младенцев и купаются в их крови, чтобы оставаться прекрасными так долго. Не находивший в них ничего прекрасного, но кое-что знающий об эльфийской природе Торин только усмехнулся, поражаясь в очередной раз человеческой глупости, и тут же забыл. Все эти рыночные сплетницы, недалекие подмастерья, суеверные торгаши-люди сами по себе не представляли никакой опасности, но вместе сливались в отвратительное и непобедимое чудовище, имя которому – толпа.

«До чего я дошел, - говорил Двалин, - уже боюсь ляпнуть что не то или посмотреть не так. Не за себя боюсь, ты пойми, а за девчонок, за ребят». Торин кивал, постепенно в степени мрачности приближаясь к другу. 

\- Я думаю уйти отсюда, Торин, - после некоторого молчания произнес Двалин. – Уже почти лето, дойду по поселений на западе без проблем, там не будет этих заморочек. У всех сбор урожая на носу, кузнец пригодится. Один уйду, тихо, никого не сманю, не думай. – Двалин вопросительно посмотрел на него, но Торин не спешил отвечать. В другое время намерение друга оторваться от каравана, бросить лично его, задело бы куда больнее. Но сейчас было и не до себя, и не до Двалина.

\- Думаешь, это что-нибудь изменит? – медленно произнес Торин. – Сомневаюсь.

Двалин, явно ожидавший яростного протеста, уговоров, гнева, изумленно посмотрел на друга.

\- Изменит? Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Я имею в виду отношение к гномам и вообще инородцам в Минас Тирите, - резко произнес Торин. – Если ты полагаешь, что народная нелюбовь направлена персонально на тебя, боюсь, ты себя переоцениваешь.

Торин тут же пожалел о своих словах. Он представил, что Двалину, наверное, нелегко далось это решение, и он вряд ли способен сейчас думать о чем-то, кроме собственной судьбы. 

\- Послушай меня, дружище, - Торин заговорил снова, положив ладонь на плечо Двалина. – Мы уйдем отсюда все вместе, как и пришли. Уйдем, как только сможем отложить достаточно денег, собрать припасов в дорогу на всех, починить повозки. Не задержимся в этом городе ни на день лишний.

\- Ты обещаешь, Торин? – Двалин наконец поднял на него глаза.

\- Разумеется. Я обещаю. 

Но сказать это было куда проще, чем сделать. В последнее время дела гномов шли еще хуже, чем когда они сборищем усталых оборванцев входили в резные ворота Минас Тирита. У них была крыша над головой, у большинства даже была работа, но не возможность что-то откладывать про запас или на черный день. Расставаясь с ним, Двалин клятвенно пообещал найти способ добыть денег – и Торин не сомневался в его способности: стоило Двалину по-настоящему чего-то захотеть, он мог пробить лбом каменную стену. Но усилия одного Двалина, даже если у него все сложится удачно, это капля в море.

И вот последние несколько дней Торин сидел после напряженной работы на своей постели при свете огарка и пытался что-то придумать. Чтобы караван гномов мог не просто уйти из города, но и дойти до ближайших крупных селений, нужны были деньги. Путь лежал через широкие поля Рохана, где мало людей и деревень и сложно найти работу. Значит, нужно запастись и провизией, и инструментами для починки телег, и пони заранее. 

Как и все гномы, Торин неплохо ориентировался в вопросах финансов – и тем более поднаторел в них за годы скитаний. Но сейчас, в свете последних событий, ему казалось, что над его племенем навис какой-то злой рок, который не дает им выбраться из ямы. Или, возможно, виной всему этот город – который поразил его вначале, но так и не стал ему домом. Казалось, что нужно разорвать какой-то порочный круг, сделать нечто особенное, чтобы преодолеть весь ворох не смертельных, но досадных напастей. 

Торин закрыл глаза и сжал кулаки. Его мысли ходили кругами, он сознательно заставлял себя думать о не важных сейчас моментах сборов, лишь бы не касаться одного вопроса. Лишь бы не думать о том, что же предлагал ему Фреа. Хозяин борделя, по неведомой причине оказавшийся настолько всесильным, чтобы повлиять на остальных нанимателей в этом городе. Или все же это не он подговорил мастеров против гномов? Ведь Фреа и сам был чужаком, хоть и приближенным к власти, но все же нелюбимым простым людом. Слишком много вопросов.

«Сходить к Фреа, - подумал он наконец. – Нужно сходить к Фреа. Ничего хуже уже не будет. Нужно сходить к Фреа и узнать, и добиться. Как бы унизительно и глупо это ни было».

Приняв наконец это решение, Торин уснул, будто после тяжелой работы. 

Однако прошло больше недели, прежде чем он наконец добрался до аккуратного домика на третьей террасе. В промежутке Торин чуть успокоился и смог наконец заняться текущими делами. К тому же давнишний заказчик со старым гномским клинком прислал с мальчишкой записку с просьбой прийти – и Торин решил совместить эти два визита, надеясь, что радость от нового заказа несколько сгладит неприятное общение с Фреа. Тот давно ничего не поручал ему и, казалось, забыл об их уговоре, чему Торин только радовался. 

Правда, как назло, радость эта была недолгой.

\- О, господин Торин! – не без удивления воскликнул Фреа, когда тот переступил порог дома. – Не ждал вас, хотя, признаюсь, как раз хотел вас увидеть.

Начало насторожило Торина, и вместо того, чтобы с ходу набрасываться на Фреа и пытаться что-то у него наконец узнать, он лишь вопросительно посмотрел на хозяина борделя. 

\- Я придумал для вас кое-какую работу, - пояснил Фреа. – Ничего особенного, но без искусного кузнеца не обойтись. Это тонкая работа, если вы понимаете, о чем я, - Фреа многозначительно посмотрел на него.

Решивший не поддаваться на провокации Торин не стал кивать в ответ.

\- Рассказывайте толком, что за работа, - произнес он, хмурясь.

\- Увы! – Фреа развел руками. – Я бы с удовольствием, но прямо сейчас должен уйти, иначе пропущу половину боя. А мне бы не хотелось, сегодня должно быть интересно, ваш соотечественник… 

\- Какого боя? – насторожился Торин.

\- На арене, - пояснил Фреа. – Вроде бы обещали сегодня бой гнома против гондорца. Или, думаете, у меня кроме бесконечных истеричных эльфиек и придирчивых клиентов больше радостей в жизни быть не может?

Поняв, наконец, что речь о каких-то полушуточных боях для развлечения, Торин криво усмехнулся. 

\- Ну тогда приходите сами со своим заказом, как найдете время, - произнес он.

\- Разумеется, - Фреа в этот раз показался Торину каким-то на удивление человечным. Может, потому, что гному удалось застать его врасплох, когда тот не ждал. – Я непременно зайду или пришлю… Постойте! – перебил он сам себя. – Я ведь не звал вас, вы сами ко мне пришли. У вас какое-то дело?

\- Нам необходимо кое-что обсудить, - твердо сказал Торин.

\- Ну что ж… - протянул Фреа, внимательно глядя на него, - у вас есть дело ко мне, а у меня – к вам. Тем лучше. Будьте так добры, зайдите ко мне… - он замолчал, быстро шагнул к одной из дверей, ведущих из холла и, отворив ее, негромко позвал: «Айя». Торин краем глаза заметил женщину в том же сером платье, которая встретила их в его первый приход сюда. Фреа быстро обменялся с ней несколькими словами, после чего снова обернулся к Торину. – Зайдите ко мне ровно через четыре дня, в девятом часу, - сказал он наконец. – Мы обсудим все, и мою работу, и ваше дело.

Торин, не привыкший, чтобы ему так указывали, медлил. Теперь идея поговорить с Фреа начистоту уже не казалась ему столь разумной.

\- Ну что, - прервал его размышления Фреа. – Вы придете? Скажите точно.

Торин внимательно посмотрел на него. Что-то во внезапной суетливости Фреа было неправильным, но он никак не мог поймать, что же именно.

\- Я приду, - наконец произнес он.

Удостоверившись, что он получил гномское слово, Фреа быстро выпроводил Торина на улицу – он действительно и сам уходил, но Торин поспешил оторваться от него и быстро направился в сторону верхних террас. Фреа, как ни странно, пошел вниз, к дешевым кварталам. 

Торин не мог понять, что думать об этой скомканной беседе. С самого начала разговор пошел не так, как он предполагал, и завел его в ситуацию, которая на первый взгляд не предвещала ничего опасного, но почему-то он чувствовал себя неуютно. Он даже на мгновение малодушно подумал о том, чтобы через четыре дня захватить с собой Балина, - например, под тем предлогом, что для этой работы ему нужен профессиональный совет друга. Но эта мысль моментально была отметена – ведь пришлось бы объяснять, почему он бесплатно работает на этого человека и кто это вообще. А чем дольше Торин молчал, тем менее реальной становилась возможность объяснить все честно и открыто. 

Поглощенный тревожными мыслями, он дошел до улицы Ромендакила и вошел в дом заказчика. На этот раз тот даже не вышел к нему в холл, а лишь крикнул в ответ на приветствие Торина откуда-то издалека: «Поднимайтесь сюда!» Торин прошел прежним путем, вверх по лестнице, и очутился в давнишней большой захламленной комнате, изрядная часть которой была сейчас превращена в алхимическую лабораторию. Его заказчик, Дайолен, по глаза замотанный шарфом, склонился над столом, переливая какую-то жидкость из одной бутылочки в другую. Очевидно, услышав Торина (потому что взгляда он так и не поднял), он глухо произнес под шарфом:

\- Проходите, только не вставайте слишком близко. Это довольно ядовитая вещь.

Торин осторожно подошел, стараясь не слишком явно оглядывать комнату. Про него никогда нельзя было сказать, что он увлекался наукой: в юности в подгорном королевстве были занятия поинтересней, а после дракона и вовсе стало не до того. Однако содержимое комнаты невольно приковывало его внимание: тут были какие-то загадочные бутылочки, тонко сделанные инструменты и даже какое-то побулькивающее на медленном огне варево. Отведя от него взгляд, Торин вопросительно посмотрел на своего заказчика.

\- Так, значит, правду говорят о том, что истерлинги травят колодцы? – сорвалось с его языка прежде, чем он успел себя остановить.

Дайолен, впрочем, не обиделся на шутку.

\- На все минас-тиритские колодцы этого, положим, не хватит, - отозвался он, наконец прекращая свое занятие и разматывая закрывавший лицо шарф. – Кстати, спасибо, что согласились зайти: я, как видите, опять под домашним арестом, - Дайолен кивнул на кипящую жидкость. – Еще двое суток так стоять, а если не уследить, может взорваться, вынужден проверять каждый час. Хозяин дома предупредил меня, что в этот раз наверняка выгонит, и никакое заступничество главного лекаря не поможет.

\- В этот раз? То есть уже что-то взрывалось? – почему-то этот человек неизменно веселил Торина. Как бы там ни было, напряжение, оставшееся после разговора с Фреа, сняло как рукой. 

\- Ну, не то, чтобы взорвалось, - уклончиво ответил Дайолен. – Так вот, к делу, - порывшись на большом столе, он достал сверток и, развязав его, продемонстрировал Торину набор небольших ножей странной формы. 

\- Как видите, здесь нескольких не хватает, - Дайолен указал на пустые гнезда. – Я приблизительно нарисовал то, что мне нужно: ножи, ложки и несколько игл разного размера. Вы сможете такое сделать?

Торин всмотрелся в рисунки. Это, безусловно, было не качество чертежей Фреа, однако достаточно, чтобы понять размеры и форму.

\- Насколько острые? – уточнил гном.

\- Максимально, - отозвался Дайолен. – Город ни с кем не воюет, но работы все равно более чем достаточно.

\- Так вы врач? – спросил наконец Торин.

\- Я… - помедлил Дайолен, - нет, я не врач, но я сотрудничаю с Палатами врачевания: готовлю для них лекарства, провожу исследования. На всеобщем языке это, кажется, называется алхимик, хотя в моей стране звалось иначе. 

\- У меня нет разрешения на ювелирное дело, - произнес Торин, продолжая рассматривать инструменты и рисунки. – Если меня поймают, мне грозит большой штраф.

\- А при чем тут ювелирное дело? – изумился Дайолен. – Достаточно сделать все из обычной стали. Хорошего качества стали, пожалуйста. А позолота не требуется.

Торин только фыркнул.

\- Хорошо, - произнес он. – Я возьму эту работу. Но поскольку подобные заказы не слишком часты, не могу вам сказать заранее, сколько это будет стоить. Заплатите, когда сделаю.

\- Согласен, - кивнул Дайолен. – Не могу обещать, что и в следующих раз зайду к вам в кузню – лучше приходите сами, когда работа будет сделана, я дома почти постоянно.

Наконец Торин распрощался со своим заказчиком, стараясь при этом не ухмыляться. Если Фреа пробуждал в нем чувство тревоги и опасности, тот этот истерлинг неизменно забавлял. Спускаясь с пятой террасы с охапкой рисунков под мышкой, Торин думал, что, возможно, все не так плохо, как ему казалось. Ведь не случилось ничего ужасного, у него была работа, у всех гномов – крыша над головой и какая-никакая уверенность в завтрашнем дне. А еще он почувствовал, что просто устал, как после хорошей тяжелой работы.

Он не сразу заметил гноменка, поджидающего его у дверей кузни в начинающихся сумерках, и едва не подскочил, когда тот при его приближении завопил:

\- Ваше высочество! 

\- Тише ты! – шикнул Торин. – Что стряслось? – всмотревшись, Торин понял, что это, кажется, самый младший сын Дарина, но как звали ребенка, он совершенно не помнил.

\- Мама велела передать, что она уже три раза ходила вас звать, и чтобы я тут ждал и обязательно вас привел! – звонко отрапортовал малец.

\- Ну-ну, - покачал головой Торин, отпирая дверь кузни и сходу бросая рисунки на один из столов. – И куда же ты должен меня привести?

\- На Кириона, там папа и дядя Двалин, и все празднуют!

Осознав, что ничего более внятного от ребенка он не добьется, Торин снова запер дверь и позволил повести себя на улицу Кириона, где гномы снимали несколько домов. 

Гам и шум в одном из них были слышны даже с улицы. Думая, какой же сегодня праздник и почему он забыл, Торин толкнул дверь и был тут же встречен радостными возгласами.

\- Ну наконец-то! – Дис бросилась к нему и обняла. – Дождалась братца, а то уж решила, он погибнет за своей работой! 

Ответив на приветствия, Торин отвел Дис в сторону и тихо спросил у нее:

\- Что празднуем?

\- Это Двалин, - ответила она. – Наконец-то нашел какое-то занятие себе по душе и, говорят, заработал кучу денег, вот и решил всех угостить.

\- Очень похоже на него, - с улыбкой ответил Торин и наконец позволил себе расслабиться и присоединиться ко всеобщему веселью, не говоря уж про еду и хмельной мед.


	11. Chapter 11

11  
– Ну а тут я ему ка-ак рубану снизу прямо под колено – он такого и не ожидал, бедолага! – рассказывал Двалин под одобрительный гогот, аханье и комментарии всей компании свои подвиги. Гномы уже изрядно захмелели, мед и пиво лились рекой. Кажется, не одному Торину нужна была такая вечеринка, чтобы немного прийти в себя, полностью расслабиться в компании своих и ни о чем не задумываться.

– Но он-то тебя едва до этого не достал, ты говорил, – заметил кто-то.

– Ого! – радостно согласился Двалин. – Неплох боец, ничего не скажешь. Хлипковат, конечно, зато вертлявый.

– Да какая там вертлявость, у людей-то, – проскрипел Ори из угла, – они ж как на ходулях, пока развернутся, можно три раза вокруг обежать!

– Ой, а ты-то, братец, я смотрю, часто с людьми бился, все про них знаешь, – съехидничал Нори, подливая себе еще из кувшина.

– А вот и бился! – И между братьями завязалась привычная беззлобная перепалка.

Торин, тихо сидевший в углу и наблюдавший за всеми, ухмыльнулся в бороду. Он давно понял, что попытки короля слишком активно поучаствовать в праздновании только портят подданным все веселье, и потому, хоть и присутствовал на всех праздниках, старался держаться незаметно, когда не нужно было произносить официальные речи. Впрочем, сейчас ему было и так хорошо: он сидел в углу с кружкой эля, наблюдал за веселящимися гномами и ощущал покой. То и дело кто-нибудь из гномов, встретившись с ним взглядом, почтительно кланялся, кто-то подходил перемолвиться с ним словом, кто-то – выпить. 

Наконец к нему подсела Дис, до этого усердно сновавшая с кружками пива и тарелками еды между собравшимися гномами. Ей королевская кровь никогда не мешала принимать участие в общем веселье: Дис почитали, но относились к ней без того трепета, с которым смотрели на короля и его наследников, ведь шансов занять престол у нее как у женщины все равно не было. Зато она могла брать от жизни то, чего не доставалось принцу.

– Что-то ты невесел, братец, – улыбнулась она, вопросительно глядя на него.

– Не хочу портить гномам развлечение своим активным участием, – ответил Торин. 

– Ну-ну, – Дис покачала головой. – Где пропадаешь? Заходила как-то, так тебя нет и кузня закрыта.

Торин помедлил, выбирая, что сказать сестре.

– Есть у меня заказчик, – начал он, – который, скажем так, не любит выходить из дома. Но платит хорошо, и работу дает. К нему и хожу.

– Раз так, другое дело, – заметила Дис. – Работа, когда она есть, это хорошо, и крыша над головой будет, и еда на столе.

Торин рассеяно кивнул в ответ, наблюдая в это время, как Оин пытается провернуть трюк с выпиванием пива, стоя на руках. Громогласный смех гномов, наблюдающих эту картину, перекрыл следующую фразу сестры. Торин поморщился и знаками показал Дис на уши и на Оина. Она улыбнулась в ответ и повторила:

– Пойдешь на Двалина смотреть? Пожалуйста, Торин, меня одну туда не пустят, все говорят, женщины только в исключительных случаях и только в сопровождении родственника-мужчины. 

– Да? – переспросил Торин. – Интересно. А куда и когда?

– Да послезавтра уже снова, – Дис бросила быстрый взгляд в сторону Двалина. – На Арену, это на первом ярусе, только в другую сторону от ворот. Вроде это место непросто найти, а если найдешь, то еще сложнее попасть внутрь, но Двалин может же провести, наверное.

– Что у него там, эти потешные бои? – Торин сделал еще глоток из кружки. 

– Вроде того, – Дис пожала плечами. – Послушать только, как он бахвалится, будто петух перед курами! 

– Сестренка! – фыркнул Торин. 

– Ладно, ладно, – Дис махнула рукой. – Все к лучшему, даже если ему нравится это балаган – что с ним делать, хотя я от Двалина такого не ожидала, признаюсь. Боюсь, он увлечется и убьет там кого-нибудь взаправду. – Торин кивнул, соглашаясь с тем, что с Двалина, пожалуй, станется. – Надо хоть посмотреть, пока ему не надоело.  
Своди меня, Торин, – она ткнула брата в плечо. – Не все же мне сидеть за прялкой целыми днями.

– Что-то ни разу не видел тебя за прялкой последние пятьдесят лет, – рассмеялся Торин. – Но раз так хочешь, свожу. Только при условии, что тебе стоит на это смотреть.

– А как же определить, стоит мне смотреть или нет до тех пор, пока я не увижу? – с наигранно насупленным видом сказала Дис. – Глупый ты какой у меня, – она снова ткнула его кулачком.

– Если я решу, что не стоит, значит, не стоит, – отрезал Торин, сделав серьезное лицо, и тут же рассмеялся. Они очень сблизились с сестрой после Азанулбизара и особенно после ухода отца, и ей одной он позволял разговаривать с собой, как с младшим, хотя разница у них составляла всего-то пять лет. 

Помня о данном сестре обещании, ближе к концу вечера, когда часть гномов уже разошлась по домам, Торин подошел к Двалину с вопросом.

– Конечно, дружище! Давно тебе пора сходить куда-нибудь развлечься, кровь погонять. 

– Значит, проведешь? – Двалин кивнул. – Да, вот еще, – продолжил Торин, – Дис тоже хочет, что скажешь?

– Что? – радость на лице Двалина мгновенно сменилась изумлением. – Дис хочет посмотреть? И ты собираешься ее пустить?

– Не собираюсь, пока не буду убежден, что ей можно это видеть, – отрезал Торин. – А в чем дело? Что-то не так?

Двалин пальцем поманил Торина придвинуться ближе и понизил голос:

– Нет, Дис у тебя, конечно, боевая, не спорю, иным гномам фору даст. Но не след женщине на кровь и на всякое такое смотреть. Мало ли, что там может случиться…

– Значит, это не просто театральное представление, – медленно протянул Торин после паузы. 

– Не представление, – подтвердил Двалин. – Все по-настоящему, и кровь, и увечья, и смерти бывают, говорят. 

– Почему-то именно этого я и ждал, – Торин устало опустил голову. – Зачем же ты в это ввязался, дружище? 

– Я и сам не знаю, Торин, – Двалин пожал плечами и уставился в свою кружку. – С одной стороны, очень уж хотелось секирой снова помахать, сам знаешь, давно я этого не делал. И деньги платят хорошие, не то, что в кузне, – а у меня, сам знаешь, в последнее время какая-то полоса невезения была… Я и решил, пойду, быстро отложу денег, ну, чтобы все, как мы говорили – сделаю, что могу, и уйдем из этого города.

Торин, собирающийся было упрекнуть Двалина, что тот не посоветовался с ним, что ввязался в слишком опасную затею, почувствовал, что у него выбивают почву из-под ног. Он фактически сам сказал Двалину, что делать, сам давал обещания. И сейчас уже нельзя было пойти на попятный. 

– Ты взрослый гном – решай сам, – покачал он головой. – Только, прошу тебя, друг, береги себя. 

Двалин покорно кивнул в ответ.

– Я все же схожу на это посмотреть, – продолжил Торин. – Должен же я знать, где и как мои подданные рискую жизнью ради общего блага, – он невесело усмехнулся.

– Брось, все не так страшно, – Двалин хлопнул его по плечу. – Зайду за тобой послезавтра, проведу. А Дис скажи, чтоб и думать забыла.

– Это уж я понял, – Торин слегка улыбнулся. – Бедные женщины, им не понять. Чувствую, ждет меня тот еще разговорчик. – Двалин хохотнул в ответ; бойкий, чтобы не сказать больше, характер Дис был всему гномьему каравану давно известен. 

Как ни странно, Дис восприняла категорический запрет смотреть на бои на Арене стоически. Она привычно пошутила про прялку, к которой прикована золотой цепью, но даже не пыталась спорить с братом. Торина это слегка удивило, но он не решился спросить у Дис, в чем же дело. Когда он ушел под конец вечера, а Дис с другими женщинами осталась убирать, она проводила его взглядом и украдкой вздохнула. Все остальные могли не замечать, но она-то знала брата с самого его рождения. И ясно видела, что его что-то грызет, но так же понимала, что он никогда в этом не признается. Ей не хотелось расстраивать его ненужными пререканиями. 

Изрядно выпивший Торин не запомнил толком, как добрался домой. Проснулся он поздним утром в собственной постели, с сухостью во рту, но абсолютной ясностью в голове. Умылся – и тут же принялся за работу, которой накопилось немало, но все по мелочи. Своим подмастерьям, тоже участвовавшим в вечерней попойке, он милостиво позволил сегодня проспаться – они были еще молоды, и силенок на все у них не хватало. Наточив до достаточного состояния очередную партию кухонных ножей и ножниц и закончив еще кое-какую подобную мелочевку, он наконец взялся за дело, которое давно откладывал – сундук с хитрейшим замком, занимающим всю внутреннюю поверхность крышки. В тонком механизме, который сам по себе выглядел, как произведение искусства, что-то разладилось, и Торин потратил куда больше времени на то, чтобы понять, что же именно, чем на починку. А когда взялся наконец за дело, обнаружил, что у него нет подходящих инструментов: обычные кузнечные принадлежности были слишком велики и грубы для такого почти ювелирного искусства. Торин поймал себя на мысли, что неплохо бы и самому обзавестись теми врачебными принадлежностями, что он видел у Дайолена – увы, пришлось обойтись чьими-то кухонными ножами. 

Он закончил работу под вечер, но еще до сумерек, и вышел, как обычно, посидеть на одну из многочисленных лестниц, ведущих, казалось, в никуда. Торин курил, лениво разбирал кривоватые рисунки Дайолена и смотрел на город. Вид на Пелленорские поля ему заслоняла городская стена, с первой террасы кажущаяся особенно высокой. Только люди строили такие стены – гномы предпочитали в случае опасности скрываться в недрах гор, прокладывая километры тоннелей и прорубая многочисленные тайные двери на поверхность. Держать оборону в таких условиях можно было очень долго даже малыми силами, да обычно никто и не рисковал соваться в глубь гномьих королевств. А эта стена с высокими резными воротами сама по себе казалась вызовом любому противнику, и Торину все оглядывался на Миндоллуин, не переставая удивляться, почему люди использовали гору так бестолково, построив свой город вокруг нее вместо того, чтобы сделать это внутри. 

«Если бы это был гномий город, снаружи были бы видны только ворота, – подумал с усмешкой Торин. – Красивые парадные ворота, в которые пройдет небольшая группа дружественных посланников, но не пройдет вражеское войско». И все же Минас Тирит странно привлекал его какой-то своей совершенной неправильностью; этот город раз за разом бросал вызов всякому здравому смыслу, и Торина это одновременно изумляло и восхищало. 

Сидя так и размышляя с чертежами на коленях, он даже не заметил, как зашло солнце и погасла трубка. 

 

Он в который раз порадовался, что не привел с собой Дис. Ей не просто было не место здесь – его пугала даже мысль, что сестренка могла увидеть что-то подобное. Достаточно большой, но плотно набитый разномастной публикой зал был тускло освещен, и только вокруг бойцовской арены горели яркие светильники. Сиденья для зрителей поднимались в несколько рядов по краям арены, так, что всем было хорошо видно. Сами зрители галдели, отхлебывали из принесенных бутылок, стучали ногами и подбадривали бойцов криком. Торин украдкой осматривался: здесь были не только гондорцы, но и множество инородцев, смуглых южан, людей в странной одежде. Все они, как ни странно, были неплохо одеты, что свидетельствовало об определенном уровне достатка – выше, чем у рядового кузнеца, прикинул Торин. Что, впрочем, не мешало людям вести себя куда более развязно и грубо, чем даже обычно бывает под конец пьянки на городской ярмарке. Один из краев арены, дальний от Торина, был отгорожен особо, и на нем собралась явно более богатая и более прилично ведущая себя публика – видимо, местная знать. Стараясь не слишком открыто пялиться, Торин, напряженно щурясь, всматривался в этих людей, гадая, кто из них кто и какую власть они имеют в городе. Впрочем, из-за неровного освещения в зале и свойственной гномам легкой близорукости он мало что сумел рассмотреть. Между рядами зрителей сновали устроители, принимая ставки на бойцов. Зал орал. Зал топал ногами. Зал рыгал пивом. 

А на арене шел бой. 

Торин видел за свою жизнь множество боев, и настоящих, и потешных. Он участвовал и в сражении хорошо подготовленных войскк, и в обычных драках с мужчинами в человеческих деревнях. На его глазах умирали, получали страшные увечья, теряли голову от страха и бежали. Но всеми этими бойцами двигали чистые, очень понятные чувства: ярость, страх, ненависть. Здесь же было нечто совсем другое, очень человеческое: какое-то нехорошее любопытство, побуждающее глазеть на чужую боль, нечто извращенное, непонятное гному. А еще – обычный расчет. Посматривая на собирающих ставки с посетителей служащих, Торин быстро понял, что Арена – крайне прибыльное занятие для организаторов. Сам вход на представление стоил весьма недешево, и Двалину пришлось некоторое время объясняться со служителем, прежде чем тот согласился пустить Торина бесплатно.

Возможно, из-за всего этого – кричащей нетрезвой публики, передаваемых денег – происходящее, несмотря на впитанное с материнским молоком уважение к воинскому искусству, казалось Торину настолько отвратительным и грязным. Впрочем, он не мог не признать, что два человека, сражающиеся сейчас посреди арены, были не самыми плохими бойцами. Стиль боя был совсем не гномским: удары слабоваты, то зато множество уверток, подножек, резких движений вперед и назад. По реакции своих соседей Торин заметил, что не все из них способны уследить за ходом боя: некоторые переговаривались, пытаясь разобраться, что только что произошло и почему у одного из бойцов появилась новая резаная рана на предплечье, когда они ничего не успели заметить. «Лавочники, – подумал Торин, – сытые, довольные своей спокойной жизнью лавочники, не державшие в руках оружия страшнее хлебного ножа. Пришли посмотреть, как другие сражаются им на потеху». Ему стало еще противнее. 

Со временем стало понятно, что один из бойцов устал. Он не так ловко отпрыгивал, а лишь подставлял руки, заслоняясь от ударов, отчего его локти и предплечья уже были изрезаны в лохмотья. От усталости и потери крови бойца стало шатать, и, увидев это, толпа завопила. Между тем второй боец явно не спешил его добивать, хотя Торин ясно видел, что ему представился уже не один шанс. Победитель играл с проигравшим, как кошка с мышью, то ли наслаждаясь собственной победой, то ли специально продлевая зрелище для публики. У сражающихся были только ножи, но и одного меткого удара ножа хватило бы, чтобы убить.

Наконец проигрывающий боец оступился и, пошатнувшись, рухнул на одно колено. Второй, вместо того, чтобы добить его, остановился и вскинул руки, оглядываясь на публику. Он уже победил, и это признали все зрители, наградив его нестройным ревом и свистом. На уставшего, покачивающегося в коленопреклонном положении бойца уже никто не смотрел – кроме Торина. И потому никто, кроме Торина, не заметил того момента, как человек, собрав последние усилия, ринулся вперед и, падая, вонзил нож в живот своему сопернику, который даже не успел опустить руки.

Восторженный рев толпы перешел в громкое «Ах!» Еще недавно бывший победителем боец с изумлением уставился на рваную рану у себя на животе и попытался зажать руками хлынувшую оттуда кровь. Он упал медленно, грузно, на его лице застыло выражение изумления. После всеобщего вскрика установилась такая тишина, что было слышно, как тело рухнуло на земляной пол. А через секунду толпа взорвалась, приветствуя нового победителя.

Торин отвернулся. Его мало интересовал и сам бой, и его исход – слишком много боев он уже видел в своей жизни. Но собравшаяся публика представляла собой воистину редкостный зверинец, и их гном разглядывал, уже не скрываясь, со смесью любопытства и отвращения. 

А еще его все больше беспокоил Двалин. Этот несчастный человек, только что получивший нож в живот, возможно, и выживет – если о нем немедленно позаботятся врачи, конечно. Но еще очень не скоро снова встанет на ноги. Разумеется, Двалин несравненно более сильный, ловкий и опытный боец. Но пойти на такой риск, даже ради больших денег, даже ради возможности поскорее убраться из ненавистного города… Торин поморщился, невольно сжав руки в кулаки. Он уже не в первый раз проклял себя за то, что привел сюда караван. Минас Тирит казался настоящим спасением после нищих роханских деревень и бескрайних полей, на которых достаточно корма для лошадей, но людям не найти ничего. И все же Белый город оказался куда более страшной ловушкой – и никто из них не понял, когда она захлопнулась.

Тем временем на арену вышла новая пара бойцов. Один из них был явно гондорцем, Торин уже научился узнавать их по цвету кожи и чертам лица. А второй, к изумлению Торина, оказался эльфом. Их было довольно много в гондорской столице, но все же Торин не думал, что эльфы, предпочитавшие скорее уклониться от битвы, чем вступить в нее, могут оказаться в таком месте. Этот бой был дольше и изящнее, и Торин невольно увлекся, наблюдая за тем, как эльф пытается провоцировать гондорца, и как тот игнорирует эльфийские штучки, упорно делая свое дело. Если первый бой скорее напоминал трактирную драку двух ополченцев, то здесь были бойцы уже другого уровня. Впрочем, публика, не успевавшая заметить большую часть ловушек, которые готовят и обходят оба бойца, заскучала.

Их бой был боем профессионалов, но они явно не стремились ни убить, ни всерьез покалечить друг друга, как предыдущие бойцы. Наконец они сыграли на публику так, что один получил достаточное количество ранений – несерьезных, но с обилием крови – и признал себя побежденным. Пролитаяя кровь зрителей вполне устроила, хотя по собственному юношескому опыту Торин знал, что больше всего крови и меньше всего вреда бывает из разбитого носа. 

Во время очередной смены бойцов образовался небольшой перерыв: служители засыпали кровавые пятна на земле песком, откуда-то взялась пара мальчишек, разносящих по рядам свои нехитрую бакалею. Торин невидящим взглядом уставился в землю арены и гадал, каким будет бой Двалина. Таким же показушным, не опасным для бойцов, как предыдущий, или все же настоящим. 

Он был слишком увлечен своими мыслями и не обратил внимания на некое шевеление на дальней трибуне знати. Сидящие там люди подвинулись, пропуская нового зрителя, одетого в удивительно неброскую на общем фоне серую одежду. Тот перекинулся парой слов, очевидно, со знакомыми, и с выжидательным видом уставился на арену. 

Торин очнулся от своих размышлений, только когда Двалин со своим противником уже вышли на середину арены и в знак приветствия кланялись зрителям. Быстро осмотрев крепко сбитого, с жестким выражением лица противника Двалина, Торин почему-то сразу понял, что этот бой будет «настоящим». Без поблажек, без игры на публику. У него засосало под ложечкой. До сих пор у Торина ни разу не было повода сомневаться в воинском искусстве Двалина. Пожалуй, он готов был признать (разумеется, не вслух), что Двалин даже лучший боец, чем он сам. Но все же его внезапно охватил острый страх за друга: он прекрасно понимал, что бой во многом делает мастерство и тактика, но отчасти – и случай. И такой случай мог стоить Двалину жизни.

Затаив дыхание, он наблюдал за боем. Крики и топот остальной публики, которая реагировала на каждый ложный выпад и показной удар, раздражали его неимоверно, потому что заставляли отвлекаться. А Торину казалось, что стоит ему хоть на мгновение отвести от дерущихся взгляд, как с Двалином тут же случится беда. 

Постепенно бой захватил его так, что он буквально забыл обо всем остальном. Нельзя сказать, что это был веселый азарт невинных петушиных боев или деревенских драк. В цепкой хватке, едва позволяющей дышать, его держал страх. Торин мысленно проговаривал про себя каждый удар и каждый ответ, предчувствовал каждое движение, будто старался передать Двалину свои мысли и заставить его не ошибиться, успеть, не потерять темп. Противники обменивались ударами, и Торин видел, что значительное преимущество соперника-человека в росте и длине руки сильно помогает ему, но все же Двалину удается отвечать, хотя некоторые удары едва не достигают своей цели. 

Казалось, это продолжается целую вечность. Через какое-то время Торин уже перестал слышать шум остальных зрителей вокруг, фиксировать даже краем глаза их движения. И, разумеется, не заметил, что один из зрителей с дальней трибуны внимательно смотрит не на бойцов, а на него.

Бой продолжался, и Торину казалось, что он слышит не только лязг оружия, но даже биение сердца каждого из бойцов. Он чувствовал Двалина, видел, как тот дерется, понимал, почему друг выбирает ту или иную тактику. Но долго не мог разгадать поведение противника, заметить его слабые стороны, типичные приемы. И лишь присматриваясь все дольше и дольше, начал видеть, что нужно делать.

Торину захотелось вскочить и начать кричать Двалину, подсказывая, но он боялся, что друг может отвлечься на его голос и пропустить решающий удар. Поэтому Торин с быстро забившимся сердцем, сжимая край скамьи, наблюдал за боем, шепча про себя: увидь, увидь же! Он не слишком надеялся на успех, прекрасно зная, что одно дело – наблюдать со стороны, и совсем другое – участвовать в реальном бою когда каждый удар может стать для тебя роковым. 

Двалин увидел. Он провел ложную атаку, выманив противника, закрылся в обороне, а потом внезапно снова пошел вперед, на подготовку чужой атаки. И успел, выиграв полтемпа. Нанесенная им рана была не смертельной, но достаточно серьезной, чтобы о продолжении боя не было и речи.

Выдохнув от внезапно нахлынувшей радости и облегчения, Торин вскочил на ноги вместе со всеми и быстро сбежал вниз по проходу. Услышав его окрик, Двалин с усталой улыбкой подошел к краю ограждения.

Поздравляя друга посреди общей суматохи, Торин не видел, как сидящий в дальнем конце зала Фреа говорит что-то, наклонившись к одному из своих соседей и указывая на него.


	12. Chapter 12

12  
Торин дождался друга: Двалин собирался недолго, только сменил забрызганную кровью рубаху и убрал секиру в чехол. В таком виде он вполне мог пройти по улице, не вызывая особого внимания у стражи. Они вышли наружу: уже стемнело, но в необычайно теплом воздухе чувствовалась уже настоящая весна. Пошедший было вперед Торин вынужден был остановиться и подождать застывшего почти на пороге Двалина, который, вдыхая полной грудью, смотрел на первые звезды.

\- Все-таки нет ничего лучше хорошей драки, - удовлетворенно заявил Двалин, наконец догоняя его. 

Торин улыбнулся. Он знал это ощущение полнейшей усталости и такой же радости, когда ты выходишь из тяжелого боя мокрым, как мышь, с трясущимися ногами и руками, но – победителем. Нечто похожее, бывало, посещало его после хорошей ночи с симпатичной девицей, но ночи с девицами случались в его жизни куда реже, чем плохие и хорошие драки, и к тому же были неизменно подпорчены предстоящим утренним уходом, деньгами, укоризненными взглядами. Бой был и проще, и честнее. 

\- Отлично тебя понимаю, - Торин хлопнул друга по плечу. – Хотя, признаюсь, смотреть мне было не по себе.

\- Да брось! – Двалин поправил завязки на чехле с секирой и закинул его за спину. – И не таких били. Хотя противник хорош, не спорю.

\- В том-то и дело, что хорош. – Торину не особо хотелось сейчас заводить этот разговор: он знал, что в эйфории победы Двалин все равно не воспримет его доводы. Но все же не мог удержаться от того, чтобы упрекнуть друга в том, что тот заставил его в какой-то момент по-настоящему испугаться и желать, чтобы бой скорее закончился.

\- Я поначалу не разобрал его тактику, - признался Двалин. – Впервые с этим человеком дерусь, гондорцы вообще неплохие воины, а этот, видать, профессионал. Но как только понял, что он сильно издалека атаку начинает… Ну, ты ж сам видел.

\- Видел, - согласился Торин. – А еще видел, как в перерывах между боями кровь на полу песком засыпают. Повезло, что не твою в этот раз.

\- Будет тебе бурчать уже! – Хорошее настроение Двалина было ничем не перебить, и Торин понял, что разговаривать с ним бесполезно. – Пошли лучше, отметим.

\- У меня непростой заказ завтра, - заметил Торин, - да и вообще работы хватает.

\- Да брось, выпьем по кружке и разойдемся, тебе тоже расслабиться надо, а то смотрю, ты как натянутая тетива после этого представления. Зря я тебя позвал, наверное. Не след друзьям на это смотреть. Понимаю, что если б ты там на арене стоял с топором, я б тоже себе места не находил. 

Торин изумленно посмотрел на него. Чего-чего, а такого внезапного сопереживания он от Двалина не ожидал. 

\- Ну да пустое, - Двалин махнул рукой. – У тебя мозгов-то побольше, чем у меня, спасибо Махалу, вот и стоишь ты за наковальней, как и положено приличному гному, это я ерундой всякой занимаюсь. 

\- Надеюсь, это у тебя ненадолго, - ответил Торин, - да и у меня тоже. Ладно уж, уговорил, пойдем выпьем по кружке, но только по одной. И ты угощаешь.

Двалин в ответ хохотнул и решительно потянул друга в сторону таверны – одной из немногих, куда его еще беспрепятственно пускали.

Чуть позже, наконец расставшись с Двалином (хмель вкупе с усталостью подействовали на него как сонное зелье, и Торину пришлось едва ли не тащить друга домой), Торин почувствовал, что совершенно не хочет спать. Идти с Кириона до Мардила было совсем ничего, но он решил сделать крюк и прогуляться. Несмотря на то, что с террасы на террасу можно было перейти только через единственные ворота, причем расположенные не по прямой, каждая из террас состояла из нескольких улиц, а также бесчисленного количества лестниц и внутренних двориков. Свернув на первом попавшемся перекрестке, Торин поднялся до второй стены и прошел по чьему-то то ли дворику, то ли балкону, заставленному растениями в кадках. Ударился ногой об ящик с какой-то травой, очевидно, кулинарного назначения, беззлобно выругался и, забравшись по узкой лесенке еще выше, уселся на самом верху, глядя на город. 

Впрочем, глядеть было особо не на что: хотя днем с его положения открывался бы отличный вид на всю первую террасу и Пеленнорские поля, сейчас вокруг было темно, как в склепе. На основных улицах всех террас по ночам зажигали закрепленные в стенах домов факелы, но до дальних дворов, в одном из которых и расположился, по-видимому, Торин, их свет не доходил. И все же сидеть наверху было хорошо: Торин чувствовал дуновения теплого ветра и сладковатый запах каких-то весенних трав. Это было приятно и тревожно одновременно; гномы не предназначены для того, чтобы жить так высоко, на открытом пространстве, в очередной раз подумал Торин. Надо скорее уйти из этого города, пока Двалин не погубил себя, да и все они заодно вместе с ним.

Он просидел так некоторое время (ему показалось, что прошли часы), глядя в темноту, пытаясь поймать разбегающиеся мысли и составить какой-то внятный план действий. Торину начало казаться, что он ходит кругами, будто заблудился в лесу, и не видит какого-то очевидного выхода. И некому подсказать – потому что именно он отвечает за остальных гномов, а деда больше нет, и отец сгинул. Он почувствовал, как в сердце закрадывается помаленьку отчаяние. Торин решительно встал, помотал головой и начал осторожно спускаться в полной тьме, чтобы наконец добраться до дома. Давно наступил комендантский час, и нужно было поторопиться, чтобы не попасться ночному патрулю. Наконец добравшись до своей каморки в кузне, он не дал себе времени на очередные бессмысленные раздумья, решительно улегся и потушил свечу. Выпитое с Двалином наконец-то подействовало, и неожиданно для самого себя Торин заснул, крепко и без сновидений.

Наутро, едва умывшись, он принялся за работу со старанием и спешкой, пытаясь обмануть собственный разум и занять его работой прежде, чем придут привычные тревожные мысли. К счастью, работа Дайолена отлично тому способствовало: поскольку ничего подобного ни он, ни кто-либо из окрестных кузнецов раньше не делал, ему пришлось сперва изготавливать формы, подбором определять нужный сплав (обычный состав для ножей и домашней утвари показался ему неподходящим), отливать, затачивать. Торин сам не заметил, как провозился с этим едва ли не до вечера. Новая работа настолько увлекла его, что время пролетело незаметно – он опомнился, только когда осознал, что живот уже сводит от голода. Но основную работу на сегодня он сделал, завтра, когда металл остынет, нужно будет только тщательно заточить.

Сняв рабочий фартук и умывшись, Торин вышел на улицу, думая направиться в ближайшую таверну. И только сидя в углу в «Первых воротах» с тарелкой жаркого и кружкой пива, с удивлением подумал о том, какой выдался спокойный день. Остальные гномы, разумеется, тоже работали, но при этом никто из них ни на секунду не забывал, кто такой Торин, и изо дня в день к нему приходило по меньшей мере тройка гномов с какими-то вопросами, проблемами, спорами. Сегодня же он не видел даже родную сестру, хотя и раньше случалось, что Дис увлекалась своим рукоделием и не навещала его. 

Торин некоторое время размышлял, не стоит ли навестить, скажем, Балина – только чтобы удостовериться, что никаких новостей, требующих его внимания, действительно, нет. С другой стороны, он уже не помнил, когда ему выпадали такие свободные дни, и понял, что ничуть не тяготится одиночеством, напротив. Торин был бы не против компании, в которой ему бы не пришлось играть роль вождя своего народа, принимать решения, брать на себя ответственность. Но такой компании у него не было и не предвиделось, даже с Дис они в последнее время все больше обсуждали насущные проблемы – лишь бы не травить душу воспоминаниями об отце. Раньше он мог поговорить с Двалином не как с подданным, а как с другом детства, но с недавних пор все изменилось; Торин надеялся, что когда они уйдут из Минас Тирита, их дружба, какой она была прежде, восстановится.

В итоге он решил все-таки навестить не Балина, а сестру. С Дис было легче, она многое понимала без слов и иногда по старой памяти обращалась с ним, как с неразумным младшим братом. Раньше Торина это лишь раздражало, но с недавних пор начало вызывать улыбку. 

Дис вместе с несколькими другими незамужними гномками чинно сидела у окна и шила. При виде Торина она поднялась с удивлением и радостью на лице. 

\- Братец! – воскликнула Дис. – Сам пришел, с ума сойти! И судя по лицу, ничего не случилось, просто так зашел. 

Торин утвердительно кивнул. Дис всегда была веселой и шумной, и он радовался, что годы изгнания не изменили ее характера.

\- Ты голоден? – Дис заметалась по комнате. – Или, может, чаю выпьешь?

\- Дис, - Торин жестом остановил ее. – Не нужно ничего, просто поболтать пришел. Присядь.

Собравшиеся девушки, повинуясь знаку Дис, разошлись по другим комнатам, оставив их наедине. Дис села и немного нервно разгладила подол.

\- Не хочу тебе настроение портить, но и не спросить не могу – что там Двалин на этой арене? Это правда опасно?

Торин помолчал, внимательно глядя на сестру. 

\- Да, - ответил он наконец. – Это опасно. Я видел, как там убивают. Бойцы разные, но, думаю, и уровня Двалина кто-то найдется. 

\- Я так и думала почему-то, - тихо произнесла Дис. 

Торин накрыл ее руку своей.

\- Сестренка, - заговорил он. – Не думай, что я одобряю этот конкретно случай или вообще идею любого гнома так рисковать собой – нас и без того немного осталось. Но сейчас я не вижу другого выхода, да и с Двалином не так-то просто справиться. – Дис согласно покивала, и Торин продолжил: - Я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы это не продлилось ни на день дольше, чем нужно. Нам пора выбираться из этого города: копить деньги, запасать провиант, покупать телеги и вьючных животных и уходить. Я не буду с этим медлить.

\- Ты хочешь уйти из Минас Тирита? – Дис подняла на него глаза, и Торин понял, что сестра совсем не рада это перспективе.

\- Это город не для гномов, золотая моя, - терпеливо пояснил Торин. – Да, здесь есть работа и крыша над головой, но мало кому из гномов здесь нравится. А я, как король, вынужден…

\- Знаю, знаю, можешь не объяснять, - Дис махнула рукой. – Как бы там ни было, все это не очень быстро. 

\- Успеешь еще поторговать своими безделушками, - отозвался Торин, снова задумавшись о том, сколько нужно сделать. 

\- Вот всегда ты так, - обиделась Дис. – Думаешь, я потому не хочу уезжать отсюда, что мне так нравится жить среди людей? Нет, просто здесь я сама себе хозяйка, а как только мы окажемся в каком-нибудь гномском городе, буду как миленькая сидеть под замком и выходить за ворота только со стражей. 

Торина не особо удивило, что Дис вспылила, но вот почему именно сейчас?

\- Сестра, - перебил ее он, - что случилось?

Дис, открывшая было рот, чтобы продолжить свою гневную отповедь, запнулась и улыбнулась.

\- Все про меня знаешь, да?

Торин только улыбнулся в ответ. Ну конечно, все. 

\- Ты там сидишь в свое кузне и не видишь, что у гномов происходит, - продолжила она. – А большинство отцов семейств решили своих дочерей попрятать под замок – истории с Линн, говорят, им мало. Кое-кого даже на рынок днем перестали отпускать.

\- Ты ошибаешься, Дис. 

\- Да нет же, вот Аву сегодня дома оставили, хотя она торгует обычно. 

\- Нет, ты ошибаешься, полагая, что я не в курсе этого решения. Мы обсуждали это с гномами на общем совете, и я сказал, что не буду против, если семья может позволить девушке не работать ради ее безопасности. И останусь при своем слове. А истории с Линн, действительно, вполне достаточно, - Торин постарался добавить это как можно небрежнее, чтобы у Дис не мелькнуло и тени подозрения, во что эта история вылилась лично ему.

Они немного поспорили с Дис на тему женских свобод, но так ни к чему и не пришли. А на следующий день разговор об отъезде получил неожиданное продолжение.

Торин стоял над точильным камнем, доводя ножи для Дайолена, когда отворилась дверь и на пороге показался его заказчик собственной персоной. 

\- Вот, наконец-то вырвался из-под ареста, решил зайти, - радостно сообщил он.

\- Еще не готово, - мрачно отозвался Торина, не любивший, когда его прерывают во время работы, и тут же устыдился своей недружелюбности.

\- И в мыслях не было вас торопить, - Дайолен успокаивающе поднял руки. – Но вы хотя бы начали?

\- Уже почти закончил, - вынужден был признаться Торин, злясь на себя из-за того, что никак не может выбрать с этим человеком верный тон. – Взгляните.

Повинуясь его жесту, Дайолен подошел ближе к рабочему столу, на котором были разложены ожидающие заточки и шлифовки инструменты. Осторожно взял один, повертел в пальцах, взвесил на ладони.

\- Изумительно, - наконец заключил он. – Ровно то, что нужно.

\- Хорошо, - сдержанно отозвался Торин, а Дайолен неожиданно продолжил.

\- Что ты вообще делаете здесь? В смысле, в этой кузне и за такой работой – вон я вижу – это подкова лежит? Я, конечно, совершенно не разбираюсь в кузнечном деле, но, по-моему, вам здесь не место.

\- А где же мне место? – зло поинтересовался Торин, задетый этим разговором.

\- Не знаю, при дворе какого-нибудь короля, скажем, - Дайолен развел руками.

\- При дворе? – уточнил Торин, сделав ударение на «при». – Благодарю, лучше уж останусь здесь.

\- Извините, - Дайолен вопросительно посмотрел на него. – Я чего-то важного о вас не знаю, очевидно.

\- Очевидно, - отрезал Торин, снова берясь за работу и не глядя на своего посетителя, давая понять, что разговор закончен. Дайолен, впрочем, не спешил уходить. Он прошелся по кузне и наконец присел на стол, внимательно глядя на Торина. Тот несколько минут делал вид, что не замечает истерлинга, но наконец сдался и поднял глаза. 

\- Уж не знаю, чем вам так противны власть предержащие, - начал Дайолен. – Но вы прекрасно сделали для меня работу, за которую больше никто в этом городе не брался. Я мог бы замолвить за вас слово у наместника – не то, чтобы мое слово много значило, но все же это может быть шанс. – Он перестал улыбаться и говорил серьезно и спокойно.

\- Не стоит, - ответил Торин. – Я не собираюсь задерживаться в этом городе надолго. 

\- Все так говорят, - перебил его Дайолен. – И потом с изумлением обнаруживают, что постарели настолько, что силенок уехать у них уже нет, да и внуки с правнуками будут возражать, - он невесело усмехнулся. – Когда я приехал в Минас Тирит, то был уверен, что смена правителя в моей стране – вопрос нескольких недель, может, месяцев, и можно будет вернуться. Даже не стал вывозить мать и сестер – им куда сложнее было бы собраться, да и в мыслях не было, что женщин могут тронуть. Но как-то незаметно прошло семь лет, а я все еще здесь, только переезжаю временами, чтобы сохранить видимость.

Торин не без изумления слушал его излияния.

\- Что же с вашими близкими? – спросил он.

Дайолен в ответ только пожал плечами и скривил рот.

\- Как бы там ни было, это не мой случай, - решительно произнес Торин. – Я отвечаю за каждого из своих гномов, и не собираюсь задерживаться здесь дольше, чем это необходимо. 

\- Тогда послушайте моего совета и просто уезжайте, - кисло улыбнулся Даойлен. – Пока вы будете копить деньги, откладывая отъезд, собирать вещи, еще что-то планировать, и опомниться не успеете, как увязнете настолько, что вам просто не позволят уехать спокойно. 

\- И кто же мне помешает? – поинтересовался Торин, которому все меньше начинал нравиться этот разговор.

Дайолен развел руками.

\- Да кто угодно. Дела, обязательства, друзья, враги. Женщины, в конце концов.

\- Вот это вряд ли, - буркнул Торин, попытавшись вспомнить, как звали последнюю женщину, разделившую с ним постель, и не преуспев в этом.

\- Ну, или мужчины. – Торин бросил на него изумленно-негодующий взгляд, но истерлинг только фыркнул в ответ. – Я-то, конечно, заинтересован в том, чтобы вы остались, где мне еще найти такого мастера.

\- На Кириона спросите, - отозвался Торин. Дайолен мгновение помолчал, видимо, пытаясь понять, было ли это сказано всерьез, потом шутливо поклонился и поблагодарил за совет. У Торина на секунду возникло желание дать этому человеку затрещину: внезапные переходы Дайолена от серьезности к насмешкам и обратно слегка выбивали его из колеи. 

Когда истерлинг наконец ушел, Торин снова принялся за заточку его инструментов, попутно размышляя о том, что только что услышал. У него не было оснований доверять этому человеку и не было оснований не доверять. В который раз Торин подивился тому, насколько непоследовательны и непредсказуемы бывают люди. Из всех встреченных в Минас Тирите людей лишь хозяин кузни и начальник городской стражи были ему понятны, а вот Дайолен вызывал то дружеские чувства, то острые подозрения.

Будто желая искупить предыдущие два дня тишины, на следующий день гномы хлынули к нему буквально толпой. Сначала зашел Двалин сообщить, что он сегодня снова дерется, но Торина не приглашает, хотя, конечно, проведет, если тот захочет посмотреть. Потом появилась Дис, принесшая обед; пока они разговаривали с сестрой, еще пара гномов зашли с просьбой разрешить их спор, но Торин решительно отложил его до очередного совета. Наконец ближе к концу дня прибежал человеческий мальчишка с сообщением, что господина Торина просят зайти к господину тиуну. Торин напрягся; вряд ли тиун стал бы звать его просто так, да и хороших новостей от него ждать не стоило. Едва покончив с работой, он поторопился к Вальде, пока еще кто-нибудь из гномов не задержал его.

К счастью, известие оказалось не самым плохим, хоть и тревожным.

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы меня правильно поняли, - говорил Вальда, расхаживая по комнате и потирая лицо. – Не надо сеять панику или принимать какие-то крайние меры, надо просто быть настороже и проявлять чуть больше внимания, чем обычно. После комендантского часа не выходить – не только женщинам, но и вообще всем. Женщинам в одиночку желательно не ходить тоже. С людьми, особенно с гондорцами, в споры и ссоры не вступать, если не можете сами разрешить конфликт, лучше зовите меня, в крайнем случае – стражу. Я вам это говорю потому, что именно на первой террасе больше всего, эмн, представителей других рас, и при этом хватает гондорцев из низов, которых такой расклад совершенно не устраивает. Хотя если вы не слепой, вы уже должны были сами это заметить.

\- Разумеется, - отозвался Торин. – Но благодарю за предупреждение. Я рад, что понимаю ситуацию правильно.

\- Да ее никто не понимает! – в сердцах бросил тиун. – Вы в городе недавно, но до вас хватало и других инородцев, и всех это устраивало. Это какие-то хитрые политические игры. Я пытался пробиться к наместнику, но он, как заявляют, пока не видит повода для беспокойства. Или не хочет видеть. Вы знаете, что на второй террасе разгромили и сожгли дом весьма уважаемого ученого, который имел несчастье быть эльфом? Что-то им не понравилось в нем. Задерживать, разумеется, некого, стража закрыла дело, кого нашли, похоронили за счет города…

Торин напрягся. Он не любил эльфов, но прекрасно осознавал, что для людей что эльфы, что гномы – все одно, инородцы. 

\- Я предупрежу всех старейшин, - пообещал он.

\- Хорошо. – Вальда повернулся к нему. – Имейте в виду, я обязан делать все возможное, чтобы помочь своим, так сказать, подопечным, включая вас, и буду это делать. Но моя власть тут весьма номинальна, если произойдет что-нибудь серьезное, вам придется иметь дело с городской стражей, гвардией наместника или, упаси Манве, тайной охраной. При всем желании я, скорее всего, ничем не смогу вам помочь.

Выйдя из дома Вальды, Торин машинально побрел к своей кузне, размышляя. Тиун дал предостережение и тут же практически прямым текстом заявил, что рассчитывать на его помощь не стоит. Вероятно, стоило бы положиться на городскую стражу – Торин имел возможность убедиться, что в ней служат достойные люди, но вполне очевидно, чью сторону займет стража в случае противостояния с горожанами – ту, на которой находятся их братья, матери и жены. 

Уже пройдя полдороги, Торин остановился посреди улицы, внезапно вспомнив, что именно сегодня он обещал зайти к Фреа. Но желание вытрясти из хозяина борделя всю правду за несколько дней утихло в нем, особенно после недавнего разговора с тиуном; Торин начал осознавать, что вовсе не Фреа виноват в свалившихся на гномов неурядицах. И все же, возможно, он сможет пролить свет хоть на что-нибудь – к тому же Торин успел дать ему слово.

Нехотя развернувшись, он принялся подниматься во Вторым воротам, твердя себе, что быстро закончит этот разговор и закроет вопрос навсегда.

Однако когда он добрался до дома Фреа – его снова проводила женщина в неизменно сером платье – то в комнате обнаружил помимо хозяина борделя еще одного человека, куда более экзотической наружности, чем истерлинг. Смуглый человек был одет в шитый красными и синими птицами яркий плащ, из-под которого проглядывали столь же кричащие кафтан и штаны. На поясе у него висел кривой кинжал в дорогих, отделанных множеством самоцветов ножнах. 

\- А вот и господин Торин! – приветствовал его Фреа, вставая. – Благодарю, что вы нашли возможность зайти ко мне. 

Торин сухо поприветствовал его, гадая, чего ждать.

\- Это господин Фаруха, - представил Фреа другого человека. – Он из харадримов и, увы, плохо говорит на нашем языке, но все понимает. Я имел неосторожность рассказать ему о ваших кузнечных талантах, и он крайне заинтересовался ими. Господин Фаруха владеет одним весьма ценным кинжалом, который, к сожалению, сломался. Могу ли я попросить вас взглянуть на него и сказать, можно ли его починить?

Не веря своим ушам, Торин принял от подозрительно разглядывающего его южанина обломки кинжала. Тот, как и следовало ожидать, оказался дешевой поделкой – в изобилии украшенной позолотой и полудрагоценными камнями, но из паршивой стали, в которой даже полный дурак услышал бы каверны.

\- Починить его можно, но не стоит, - ответил Торин, возвращая кинжал. – Я бы рекомендовал заменить лезвие целиком – в этом случае вы сможете пользоваться им по назначению, а не только разрезать письма.

Харадрим и Фреа переглянулись.

\- Что ж, покорно благодарю вас за совет, господин Торин, - снова подскочил Фреа. – Не могли бы вы, если вам будет удобно, подождать меня в другой комнате, мне нужно сказать господину Фарухе еще пару слов?

Торин пожал плечами и вышел. Странно одетый харадрим за все время их разговора не сказал ни слова – возможно, просто не знал языка – но его взгляд на себе Торин продолжал ощущать спиной, когда дверь уже захлопнулась. Молчаливая женщина провела его в другую комнату, памятную серой обивкой, и порывалась было принести чай и сладостей, от которых Торин отказался. 

Едва за ним закрылась дверь, как Торин снова погрузился в размышления о том, что услышал от Вальды и что нужно будет сказать совету. Звуки в доме Фреа заглушались прекрасно, и он не слышал ни шагов в холле, ни тем более того, что говорили оставшиеся в другой комнате Фреа и Фаруха.

\- Итак, вы все видели, - Фреа обернулся к харадриму, выразительно поводя рукой в ту сторону, куда ушел гном.

\- Хороший товар, - произнес харадрим, ухмыляясь и обнажая жемчужно-белые зубы. – Я покупаю его.

\- Прекрасно, - расплылся в улыбке Фреа, и тут же посерьезнел. – Но я хочу, чтобы вы четко понимали одну важную вещь. Можно сказать, что я продаю диких животных. Но я не приручаю их. Не всех, во всяком случае. Этого – нет.

\- Ты думаешь, Фаруха боится твоего гнома? – огромный харрадрим беззвучно захохотал.

\- Я ничего не думаю, - с безукоризненно почтительной улыбкой отвечал Фреа. – Я просто не хочу, чтобы между нами возникло какое-то… недопонимание, если все пойдет не так, как вам хотелось бы.

\- Не бойся, полукровка, - харадрим по-хозяйски хлопнул Фреа по плечу. – Фаруха имел множество людей, изрядно эльфов, но ни разу – гномов. Если это настоящий гном – а я вижу, что настоящий – значит, все пойдет так, как мне хочется. 

Фреа почтительно склонил голову.

\- Тогда не смею больше надоедать вам своими пустыми страхами. Я немедленно сообщу, как только мне удастся заполучить его. 

\- Фаруха будет ждать, - снова осклабился харадрим. – Но не очень терпеливо.


	13. Chapter 13

13

– Харадримы совсем не так глупы, как кажется, – начал Фреа с порога, входя в комнату и закрывая за собой дверь. – Вам удалось произвести на него хорошее впечатление, хотя, возможно, представления о хорошем у нас с вами расходятся.

– Меня не волнует, какое впечатление я произвожу на людей, – оборвал его Торин, поднимаясь навстречу Фреа. – И у меня было дело к вам, а не к этому господину с его дешевым безвкусным кинжалом.

Фреа с улыбкой фыркнул в ответ.

– Как славно, господин мой гном, что мы с вами нашли друг друга, – заметил он, как ни в чем не бывало обходя Торина и садясь в одно из кресел у него за спиной. – Это было воистину совпадение звезд! – Он вопросительно уставился на Торина, который повернулся к нему, но не двигался с места. – Может, все же присядете?

Торин с мрачным видом покорился, понимая, что он не в том положении, чтобы диктовать свои условия.

– Хорошо, давайте не будем тратить время друг друга на пустую болтовню, – Фреа выпрямился в кресле и наклонился к гному. – Что вы от меня хотели?

– Хотел узнать, как вам удалось настроить мастеров этого города против гномов и что нужно сделать, чтобы это прекратить?

Фреа изумленно уставился на него.

– И вы за этим пришли ко мне?! – он выделил слово «этим», будто был искренне удивлен. – Мне изрядно льстит ваша вера в мое безграничное могущество, господин мой гном. Мне бы очень хотелось быть тем человеком, за которого вы меня принимаете, но увы… – он развел руками. – Я не то что никого не подговаривал – мне это не удалось бы, даже пусти я в ход все свои связи и деньги. Я и сам тут, как вы изволили видеть, на птичьих правах, и только пороки власть предержащих помогают мне оставаться на плаву. 

– Каким же образом тогда оказалось, что первыми пострадали именно те гномы, которые устроили нападение на ваш притон? – рявкнул в ответ Торин. – Или это случайное совпадение?

– А, это, – Фреа снова откинулся на спинку кресла, рассеянно глядя в пол, – это не совпадение, само собой. Про них мой конфидент шепнул нескольким цеховым мастерам – не бесплатно, разумеется. Но должен же я как-то защищать себя, если городская стража не желает этим заниматься и не скрывает этого. 

Торин поморщился. Когда Фреа юлил и недоговаривал, он был ему противен, но Фреа, в лицо и без малейшего стеснения признающийся в таких откровенно подлых поступках, стал противнее стократ. 

– А остальные? – продолжил настаивать он. – Гномам в последнее время все тяжелее приходится в городе, и это уже нельзя списать на простые совпадения. Это тоже ваша работа?

– Да нет, это ваша работа, – Фреа поднял бровь и покивал, как бы подтверждая собственные слова. – Вы что думали, придете, поселитесь тут, и все будут вам рады? Особенно местные кузнецы-забулдыги, которых гномские мастера, работающие дешевле и не в пример лучше, мгновенно лишили заработка? Или, думаете, местным отяжелевшим от пива и безделья жителям приятно видеть на своей тихой улочке толпу вооруженных до зубов бородатых гномов? Кто-то, возможно, и баламутит народ против пришельцев, но наместник так старательно закрывает на это глаза, что, сдается мне… – Фреа умолк.

Некоторое время никто из них не произносил ни слова.

– И это все? – спросил наконец Торин.

– А что вы еще хотели? – раздраженно ответил Фреа. – Надеялись вытянуть у меня признание, что это я хожу ночью по улицам, стучусь в дома и рассказываю пожилым домохозяйкам, какие плохие гномы? 

Торин жестом остановил его.

– Послушайте, – произнес он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно спокойнее. – Не буду разоблачать народные идеи насчет того, что гномы опасны. Мы опасны. Для тех, кого считаем врагами. 

– Вы ошибаетесь, – прервал его Фреа. – Ошибаетесь, пытаясь причислить меня к числу своих врагов. Я не питаю злобы ни лично к вам, ни к кому-либо из других гномов и людей. Но я привык извлекать пользу там, где это можно сделать – разумный подход, не правда ли? Кто, как не гномы, славны своей расчетливостью? 

– На что вы намекаете? – Торин мучительно пытался понять, к чему клонит Фреа.

– Что ж, буду говорить начистоту, раз мои намеки вам непонятны. Надеюсь, вам по крайней мере ясно, что это за дом и чем я тут занимаюсь.

– Это вы свой притон со шлюхами имеете в виду? – уточнил Торин, решив, что нет уже смысла изображать вежливость.

Фреа фыркнул. 

– Именно. Хотя и мои клиенты, и мои, эмн, работники привыкли к более утонченным выражениям.

– В приличных местах за такое вешают. За шею, – уточнил Торин. 

– О, в Минас Тирит, насколько мне известно, тоже существует подобный закон на этот счет, – светским тоном ответил Фреа. – Кажется, господин заместитель главного судьи, посещая меня, об этом рассказывал. Но поверьте мне, – Фреа резко наклонился ближе к Торину, – Минас Тирит не обычный город, да и вкусы моих клиентов тоже нельзя назвать обычными.

– Меня не волнуют ваши сумасшедшие извращенцы, – отрезал Торин, отстраняясь, отчасти демонстративно, отчасти – невольно.

– Зато вы волнуете их, – нежно улыбнулся в ответ Фреа, снова откидываясь на спинку мягкого кресла. Торин застыл, не зная, как оценить эти слова. – Поняли наконец, к чему я клоню?

Торин не сразу осознал смысл слов Фреа, а потом на него накатил такой гнев, что пришлось сжать пальцами подлокотники кресла до белизны в костяшках, чтобы не сорваться. Он почувствовал, как у него вспыхнули щеки. 

– Да как вы смеете, – едва слышно, сквозь зубы выдохнул он. – Вы хоть знаете, кто я такой?

– Я навел справки, – как ни в чем не бывало кивнул Фреа. – Вы Торин, прозванный Дубощитом, из Королевства-под-Горой, которое почти с сотню лет назад разрушил некий дракон. С тех пор вы и ваши подданные скитаетесь по белу свету. Ваш дед, король, погиб в битве, отец какое-то время был с вами, но потом его след потерялся. У вас есть сестра, но с учетом гномских правил наследования, в которых я, впрочем, разбираюсь слабо, никаких прав на престол, даже гипотетических, у нее быть не может. Итого у вас нет ни дома, ни семьи, и вообще ничего, кроме ответственности за кучку подданных, по какой-то загадочной причине пожелавших остаться с вами. Которых вы весьма опрометчиво привели в этот город. Кажется, все.

Пока он говорил, Торин не столько слушал, сколько рассматривал Фреа, пытаясь понять, что же ему делать дальше – то ли дать тому договорить, то ли всадить вытащенный из сапога нож в сердце прямо сейчас.

– Вы зря об этом думаете, – будто даже с какой-то печалью произнес Фреа, кивая на правую руку Торина, подергивающуюся на колене. – Я не ставил своей целью оскорбить вас, но сама природа моего занятия такова, что это получается неизбежно. Не бойтесь, никто не будет устраивать потеху и пытаться пленить вас насильно – или как вы себе это представляете.

– В таком случае я прекрасно обошелся бы без вашей грязи, – ответил Торин, поднимаясь с намерением уйти.

– Честь вам и хвала, если так выйдет, – Фреа поднял голову, но не двинулся с места. – Просто знайте, что если у вас вдруг возникнет необходимость быстро получить большую сумму денег либо воспользоваться моими связями, весьма, кстати, обширными, – такая возможность есть. Я не пытаюсь оскорбить или шантажировать вас – я просто предлагаю вам работу.

Спокойный, деловитый тон Фреа странно действовал на Торина, заставляя оставаться на месте, когда давно нужно было бы по гномским понятиям схватиться за топор. Но топора у него с собой не было – ходить по городу с оружием (во всяком случае, с оружием на виду) чужакам запрещалось. Да и события последних месяцев столько перевернули в душе Торина, что он стал куда осторожнее, особенно с резкими движениями и импульсивными поступками. В Минас Тирите они неизменно оборачивались бедой.

И все же то, что говорил Фреа, было за гранью добра и зла.

– Никакие деньги и помощь не стоят того, чтобы поступиться честью, – произнес он наконец сквозь зубы, уже у двери. 

Фреа прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся.

– Вы прожили почти сто лет и до сих пор не бывали в ситуации, когда предпочли бы поступиться честью, лишь бы чего-то избежать? Завидую вам. 

Торин не нашелся, что ответить, лишь мрачно посмотрел на Фреа, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь. 

Оказавшись по ту сторону двери, он некоторое время еще стоял на пороге дома, погрузившись в задумчивость так глубоко, что даже не осознавал, что его может кто-то заметить здесь. Впрочем, гномы на этой улице не показывались, да никто из них и не рискнул бы упрекать своего короля. Очнувшись наконец, Торин медленно поплелся обратно на улицу Мардила; уже наступала ночь и, подняв глаза на небо, он понял, что надо торопиться. Торин ускорил шаг, но к дверям своей кузницы добрался все равно уже в потемках. 

 

Весь следующий день он пытался взять себя в руки и сосредоточиться, работая над заказами и общаясь с то и дело заходящими к нему по каким-то делам гномами, но толком у него ничего не выходило. Раз за разом он возвращался к вчерашнему разговору с Фреа, снова закипая гневом. И, что странно, это не был гнев на самого Фреа, посмевшего предложить такое наследнику престола – увы, это был гнев еще и на себя, и на судьбу, по волей которой Торин оказался в ситуации, когда ему можно было сделать подобное предложение. 

«Надо поскорее отсюда выбираться, – повторял он себе, как заклинание. – Прочь из этого города». Эти слова странным образом успокаивали, хотя пока Торин не представлял себе, как все провернуть, на какие деньги купить пони и провиант, как поднять гномов с насиженных мест. Во время работы он то и дело застывал, предаваясь то злобе, то невеселым размышлениям, и от невнимательности едва не испортил пару заказов. Хорошо, что хозяин кузни со временем стал заходить все реже, а качество работы Торина и вовсе перестал проверять, убедившись, что огрехов гномы не допускают. Но сегодня работа буквально валилась у Торина из рук. В конце концов он понял, что ничего путного сделать не может и за серьезные заказы браться даже не стоит. По счастью, спешки ни с одним из них не было, а с мелочевкой он кое-как разобрался. 

Вздохнув, Торин сбросил передник, ополоснул лицо и руки и решил отнести уже готовый заказ Дайолену, и заодно проветриться. Поднимаясь к Пятой террасе, Торин практически не смотрел по сторонам, все еще погруженный в свои мысли. Но все же пару раз поймал на себе внимательный и неприязненный взгляд проходивших мимо людей. Он давно привык к этому, знал, что они видят: гнома, чужака, не слишком опрятно одетого, с подозрительным свертком под мышкой. По одиночке они не представляли угрозы, а неприязненные взгляды были продиктованы, как ни смешно, страхом перед самим Торином. За полгода в Минас Тирите он успел наслушаться по тавернам достаточно баек о гномской кровожадности, похотливости и жадности, некоторые – за пределами всякого здравого разумения.

Дайолена он застал за работой. Тот, по самые глаза замотанный шарфом, сосредоточенно смешивал какие-то порошки, то и дело сверяясь с книжечкой, и отчаянно замахал на Торина свободной рукой, показывая, что приближаться не стоит. Торин покорно застыл на пороге, наблюдая за ним. Торопиться было некуда, а смотреть на работу алхимика оказалось интересно; в чем-то она была схожа с работой кузнеца, с изготовлением сплавов, но в кузнечном деле Торин всегда легко предугадывал заранее, какой выйдет результат, здесь же все действия приобретали магический характер. 

Видя, что гном не спешит уходить, Дайолен выразительно посмотрел на него и сделал жест рукой, призывая сесть и немного подождать. Фыркнув, Торин покорно прошел к указанному креслу, высвободил его из-под груды сваленных книг и сел. Дайолен продолжил священнодействовать, вопреки обыкновению сохраняя полнейшее молчание. Присмотревшись, Торин заметил, что на руках у его странного клиента перчатки не из телячьей кожи, а из какой-то необычной материи, напоминающей рыбью чешую, только гораздо более крупную. Невольно проникшись важностью момента, Торин не стал начинать разговор первым, ожидая, пока алхимик закончит работу.

Наконец Дайолен добавил в свою смесь несколько капель из какой-то бутылочки, которые тут же с шипением растворились, выпустив облако зеленоватого дыма. В комнате запахло чем-то едким. Тщательно запечатав полученную субстанцию в стеклянном сосуде, Дайолен быстро прошел мимо Торина и распахнул окно, и только потом сорвал с лица шарф.

– Очаровательный запах, – не сдержался Торин.

– Это что, – ответил ему Дайолен, распахивая окно уже в соседней комнате и впуская весенний сквозняк, – вы лекарство от чумы не видели, точнее, не нюхали. В которое умельцы из палат врачевания рекомендуют лить не только желчь скорпиона, но и кошачью мочу. Кого из больных чума пощадит, тот от такого лечения загнется, из одного отвращения.

– Вижу, невысокого вы мнения о местных лекарях, – Торин встал навстречу вернувшемуся в комнату Дайолену. – Кстати говоря, приветствую вас. Я принес ваш заказ.

– О! – на лице Дайолена отразилось удивление, мгновенно сменившись радостью. – Я, признаться, не ожидал так скоро. Но они как раз сейчас мне пригодятся, отлично! – Продолжая рассыпаться в благодарностях, Дайолен начал отсчитывать деньги, а Торин внезапно смутился – давно его работу не ценили по достоинству и не хвалили так. Хотя давно ему и не попадалось работы, которая бы того стоила.

Приняв от клиента деньги, он поклонился, собираясь уходить, но Дайолен задержал его.

– Постойте, – истерлинг протянул руку, будто пытаясь поймать Торина за рукав, но не завершил жест. Торин с удивлением обернулся. 

– Вы желаете чего-нибудь еще? – вежливо осведомился он, надеясь втайне на новый заказ.

– Э-э, нет, – ответил Дайолен, – во всяком случае, не сейчас. Но хочу вам кое-что сказать. – Торин вопросительно поднял брови. – Вот это лекарство, над которым я работал, когда вы вошли. Оно от бледной лихорадки. По заказу Палат врачевания. Вам знакома эта болезнь?

Торин помотал головой, не понимая, к чему человек клонит.

– При бледной лихорадке у больного сильный жар, его беспрестанно рвет, открывается понос, несчастный не может ни есть, ни пить и, промучавшись несколько дней, умирает. Врачи говорят, что тело больного не способно принимать столь необходимую для жизни воду, в этом дело, но мне кажется, проблема глубже. То лекарство, что я делаю, стоит весьма дорого и при этом только помогает снять часть симптомов, давая больному совсем небольшой шанс, но никакой гарантии. Говорят, эльфийские врачеватели умеют это лечить по-настоящему, но мне таких лекарей знать не приходилось…

– Зачем вы мне это говорите? – перебил его Торин. 

– Затем, что если Палаты заказали лекарство, значит, в городе уже кто-то заболел. Я не успел сказать вам, что бледная лихорадка крайне заразна. Никто не знает, как она передается, но часто достаточно бывает недолго находиться с больным в одном помещении, чтобы заразиться. 

– Не припомню, чтобы гномы болели чем-то подобным, – задумчиво протянул Торин, наконец поняв, на что намекает истерлинг. – Насколько все серьезно в городе, вы знаете?

– Увы, – Дайолен развел руками, – заказали мне небольшую партию, может быть, Палата просто решила пополнить свои запасы на всякий случай. Я не слышал о заболевших, но, как правило, пока на вашей улице не начинают массово вывозить трупы, о них так никто и не слышит. Если природа гномов такова, что эта зараза вас не берет – от всей души вам завидую. В моем родном городе была подобная эпидемия, когда я был подростком, и поверьте, это было страшно.

– И, насмотревшись на это, вы решили стать алхимиком и найти от нее лекарство? – улыбнулся Торин.

Дайолен помотал головой.

– Я никогда не решал стать алхимиком, просто это единственное, что приносит мне доход в этом городе. А лекарство от лихорадки так никто и не нашел. Не буду говорить, что я не пытался… – он замолчал.

Торин понимающе кивнул.

– Я услышал и благодарю вас за предупреждение. 

– Пустое, – истерлинг махнул рукой. – Может быть, это все неоправданные страхи. 

– Тем лучше, – тихо ответил Торин, – еще раз благодарю и прощайте.

– Господин Торин!.. – Дайолен открыл было рот и снова закрыл, явно не решаясь что-то сказать.

– Я понимаю, разумеется, и дальше меня и гномских старейшин то, что вы сказали, не пойдет. Мы просто будем чуть осторожнее. 

Истерлинг коротко улыбнулся.

– Это самое лучшее. Просто будьте чуть осторожнее. 

 

Вернувшись, Торин решил не спеша обдумать услышанное от истерлинга, и лишь потом говорить об этом на общем совете. Ему не было известно о заболевших в городе, хотя он вполне допускал, что даже в случае эпидемии среди людей гномы узнают о ней в числе последних. Как бы там ни было, если начнется мор, необходимо будет покинуть Минас Тирит до того, как станет слишком поздно, при первых признаках опасности. Торин действительно не слышал, чтобы гномы болели чем-то подобным, но за годы странствий он встречал много такого, о чем не слышал никогда прежде. Его незнание еще не гарантировало никому безопасность.

Новости хотелось обсудить с кем-нибудь спокойным и разумным и, недолго поколебавшись, Торин выбрал Балина. 

Забавно, подумалось ему, когда он направлялся следующим вечером на Мардила, как меняются отношения. Они практически росли вместе с Двалином и Балином, но с Двалином с самого детства дружили и были соратниками во всех проказах, а с Балином едва общались. Старший гном всегда казался Торину слишком занудным, вечно сидел, уткнувшись в свои книжки, и общался со своим будущим королем чересчур высокомерно. Прошло много лет, прежде чем Торин понял, что якобы высокомерие Балина – на самом деле книжная вежливость гнома, который куда больше времени проводил в библиотеке, чем в компании сверстников. Зато Балин спокоен, рассудителен и как никто способен дать дружеский совет. А вот дикий, неуправляемый нрав Двалина, так восхищавший Торина в юношеские годы, со временем стал приносить все больше забот и тревог и уже не казался столь привлекательным.

Добравшись до жилища гномов, Торин поприветствовал всех и тут же дал понять, что пришел поговорить с Балином наедине. Подчиняясь воле принца, гномы разошлись, вернувшись к своим занятиям. Балин провел его в дальнюю комнату, предложил вина, но Торин отказался. 

– Что-то случилось? – подозрительно спросил Балин, вглядываясь ему в лицо и, очевидно, ища там следы тревоги, вынудившей принца прийти к нему самому.

– Не то чтобы, – пожал плечами Торин. – Скажи, тебе доводилось слышать когда-нибудь о бледной лихорадке?

– Это когда больного высушивает до смерти? Слыхал, но ничего о ней толком не знаю, а что? Кто-то заболел?

– Насколько я знаю, нет, – ответил Торин. – Пока нет. 

Балин вопросительно посмотрел на него.

– Послушай, – начал Торин, – я не хочу пока говорить об этом кому-то другому, и не уверен, что вообще есть смысл поднимать этот вопрос на совете старейшин. Один клиент, которому я вполне доверяю, алхимик, готовит лекарства по заказу Палаты врачевателей. Он сказал, что Палата заказала ему лекарство от бледной лихорадки. Сам ничего толком не знает, то ли в городе действительно кто-то заболел, то ли это заказ на всякий случай. Советовал быть осторожнее. Хотя слабо представляю, чем тут поможет осторожность, раз никто толком не знает, как избежать этой болезни.

Внимательно слушавший его Балин покивал.

– Твой клиент прав, Торин, и спасибо ему, что предупредил, даже если опасности никакой нет. Из того, что я знаю, бледная лихорадка – болезнь редкая, не то что какой-нибудь насморк. Но если уж ей кто заболевает, она распространяется, как пожар. Я слышал, от нее умирали целые города, так что некому было ни хоронить трупы, ни переносить болезнь дальше. Не думай, что эта информация ничего не стоит. По крайней мере, если кто-то из гномов заболеет, мы будем знать, о какой болезни стоит думать, ведь лихорадка поначалу похожа на обычную простуду, а потом, когда она проявится в полную силу – потом уже может быть поздно.

– И ты думаешь, стоит говорить об этом совету? – Торин поднял бровь.

Балин пожал плечами.

– Не знаю… Ведь опасности вроде бы никакой нет, и я даже не слышал, чтобы болел кто-то из людей подобным. Это ты сидишь себе сычом в своей кузнеце, а я все-таки иногда выхожу в люди. Гномам и так сейчас непросто…

– Я знаю, – оборвал его Торин, чуть повысив голос.

– Я не хочу давить на тебя, – примиряющее сказал Балин. – И не сомневаюсь, что тебе лучше, чем кому-либо, известно о происходящем. Может, не стоит лишний раз баламутить совет из-за того, что может оказаться просто пустыми опасениями. Подумай только, как отреагирует на подобное известие, например, старый Даин?

Торин скривился.

– Могу себе представить. Хотя он на любое известие так реагирует, вплоть до того, что у его жены суп перекипит. 

Балин фыркнул.

– Ты король, тебе решать, конечно. Но я бы не стал говорить о лихорадке, пока не будет понятно, что угроза есть. 

Несколько мгновений Торин размышлял, потом решительно тряхнул головой.

– Ты меня успокоил, друг, – сказал он, – спасибо. Ты прав, конечно, у старейшин и без того хлопот немало, а дурные вести не стоит приносить, если ты в них не уверен.

Балин коротко улыбнулся ему, но глаза остались серьезными.

– Вот и хорошо, – произнес он, будто еще чего-то ожидая от Торина. – Вот и хорошо…

Торин меж тем поднялся и направился к двери, собираясь попрощаться со всеми и вернуться к себе в кузню. Удивленный взгляд Балина остановил его на пороге.

– Разве ты приходил затем, чтобы поговорить об этой лихорадке? – недоверчиво спросил гном.

– О чем же я должен был с тобой еще говорить? – Торин обернулся.

– О моем брате, – ответил Балин.


	14. Глава 14

Торин очень аккуратно повернулся, медленно закрыл дверь и лишь потом поднял глаза на Балина. Несколько мгновений просто внимательно смотрел, ничего не спрашивая. Про себя Торин думал, что же еще ему готовит сегодняшний день, какие – наверняка неприятные, или по крайней мере тревожные – новости. Он пришел в себя, только когда заметил, что Балин неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, будто не решаясь заговорить.

– Он ранен на этой своей Арене, но не тяжело, и утверждает, что это ерунда. На самом деле это не ерунда, но через несколько недель все должно пройти, у нанимателей нашелся хороший врач, – медленно произнес Торин, внимательно глядя на Балина.

Тот ответил изумленным взглядом.

– Так ты все знаешь? Откуда, – начал было Балин, но Торин перебил его:

– Я прав?

Балин нервно кивнул. 

– Сегодня вечером был бой, – пояснил он. – Двалина принесли каких-то пару часов назад, хозяин Арены или кто там, действительно, позвал врача и заплатил сам. Тот уже все сделал, дал брату какое-то питье, сказал, что чем больше он будет спать и чем меньше двигаться, тем быстрее будет зарастать рана. И обещал заходить проведать раз в несколько дней. За мной прислали человеческого мальчишку, больше никто из гномов пока не знает.

– И нечего знать, – неожиданно для себя жестко отозвался Торин. – Если кто-то ненароком поранится в кузне – это не обсуждают на Совете Старейшин. Двалин выбрал себе такую работу, никто на него не нападал из-за угла. Нечего и обсуждать.

– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что это происшествие стоит держать в тайне от остальных? – понизив голос, уточнил Балин.

– Я не… – Торин осекся. – Пожалуй, нет, шила в мешке не утаишь, но и особо трезвонить об этом не стоит. Если кто-то спросит – объясни, кратко, без подробностей и лирики, что он ранен в честном поединке и к сопернику нет никаких претензий – ни у него, ни у меня. 

– Возможно, ты и прав, – вздохнул Балин. – Возможно, ты прав, Торин, с точки зрения Совета – чем меньше поднимать шум, тем спокойнее будет среди гномов. Но вряд ли такой подход заставить моего брата отступиться от этой затеи. А вот если бы к нему пришел десяток членов Совета с требованием прекратить… 

– Если десяток членов Совета сойдется на каком-то одном решении по любому вопросу, я первый буду прыгать от счастья, – фыркнул Торин. 

Балин невесело улыбнулся.

– Да, скорее всего, нам с тобой достанется куда больше упреков, чем Двалину. 

Торин только кивнул, потом подошел и положил ладонь другу на плечо.

– Поверь мне, я не раз пытался на него повлиять…

– … и я лучше всех знаю, насколько это бесполезно, если уж он что-то вбил себе в голову, – закончил за него Балин.

Торин опять кивнул. 

– Я понимаю, что это не твоя забота, Торин, – Балин внимательно посмотрел на него. Ты и так взвалил на себя достаточно, чтобы еще решать наши внутрисемейные проблемы и нянчиться с Двалином. Но я-то обязан хотя бы попытаться что-то сделать.

– В таком случай мой тебе совет: найди хорошего врача, который возьмется лечить гномов и не задавать вопросов, – ответил Торин. 

– Но ведь уже есть врач, и, насколько я могу судить, он отлично справляется со своим делом.

Торин пожал плечами.

– Хозяин Арены мог прислать врача только потому, что Двалин еще нужен ему, как боец. Он рассчитывает, что тот быстро встанет на ноги и снова будет сражаться и приносить ему деньги. Я не уверен, что он захочет тратиться, если прогнозы будут не столь радужные, – пояснил Торин.

В глазах Балина мелькнуло понимание и тревога.

– Наверное, ты прав, – произнес он. – Я поищу врача, если больше пока ничего нельзя сделать.

– Скажи мне, где Двалин, я навещу его, – попросил Торин. Балин объяснил, и Торин, напоследок утешающее похлопав его по плечу, направился к выходу, чувствуя, что Балин провожает его взглядом.

– А этот твой клиент, который алхимик? – окликнул его Балин. – Ему можно доверять?

Торин обернулся и задумался.

– Я не знаю, Балин, – ответил он наконец. – Пожалуй, это единственный знакомый мне человек, про которого я действительно не могу ответить на этот вопрос.

– Но ты хотел бы? – уточнил Балин.

Торин кивнул.

– Да, друг. Я хотел бы. 

 

Раненного Двалина поместили в небольшую частную больницу при доме врача. Торин не сразу обнаружил дом за разросшимся садом на третьей террасе. Вышедшая навстречу женщина в белом переднике неприязненно посмотрела на него, но, услышав имя Двалина, без слова проводила его в дальнюю комнату, где располагались больные. В комнате было пять кроватей, Двалин лежал на одной из них, перебинтованный, но вполне бодрый на вид. На небольшом столике рядом с ним лежал топор. Торин ухмыльнулся, завидев это украшение.

– Не можешь расстаться? – он кивнул в сторону столика.

– Торин, дружище! – Двалин попытался было встать, и Торину пришлось едва ли не силком уложить его обратно. Он заметил, что на некоторых бинтах, перепоясывающих грудь, была кровь. – Да я решил, пусть лучше под рукой будет на всякий случай. Я, конечно, благодарен тому, кто все это устроил, и уход тут хороший, и кормят на убой, а все одно – люди, мало ли, чего от них ждать, – он перешел на такой шепот, который было слышно едва ли не лучше, чем обычную речь. 

Торин фыркнул.

– Ты как всегда, видишь опасность там, где ее нет, и не замечаешь там, где есть.

Двалин насупился.

– Это ты про рану? – он повернулся слегка и поморщился, видимо, она причиняла боль. – Ну, проворонил, с кем не бывает. Но это был достойный противник, ты уж поверь. Жаль, ты не видел, какие он финты делает – я и купился, хотя мог бы и сообразить. Ничего, в следующий раз умнее буду. Я просто поздно его тактику раскусил.

Торин незаметно вздохнул.

– В следующий раз тебе может не повезти так, – не сдержался он, сделав ударение на последнем слове. 

Двалин помрачнел:

– Ты опять за свое. – Он опустил глаза. – Ты же знаешь, что у меня сейчас нет другого выхода, Торин.

– Я так не считаю, – просто ответил Торин. – И, тем не менее, я не буду тебе указывать. Я вижу, что это недостаточно серьезная рана, чтобы заставить тебя задуматься – и, признаться, меня это в первую очередь радует, а потом уже печалит. Выздоравливай скорее.

– Да уж куда я денусь, – снова оживился Двалин, – спасибо, что зашел.

– И Дис зайдет, если ты не будешь против.

– А она знает? Я бы не хотел…

– Еще нет, но я не намерен это утаивать от сестры. По всем гномам трезвонить не собираюсь, не беспокойся. 

Двалин кивнул.

– Спасибо. Нечего всем суетиться из-за пустяковой царапинки, еще завидовать будут, в каких я тут условиях, – он хохотнул.

– Вот это вряд ли, – фыркнул в ответ Торин и, не желая больше утомлять друга, распрощался, пообещав зайти на днях. Бодрый вид Двалина успокоил его куда больше, чем словесная бравада. Он повидал достаточно раненых и мог определить, когда за жизнь гнома стоит опасаться, а когда тот уверенно пойдет на поправку и без лишнего кудахтанья вокруг. У Двалина явно был второй случай.

 

Когда Торин отозвал Дис в отдельную комнату и рассказал ей про Двалина, она всплеснула руками и даже топнула ногой со злости.

– Вот упрямый осел! Скоро сотня стукнет, а ведет себя, как двадцатилетний! 

Торин не сдержал улыбки. Сестра часто говорила вслух то, о чем он, помня о своем положении, молчал. 

– Скажи ему это, скажи, – согласился он. – Может быть, хотя бы к тебе он прислушается. Мы с Балином многократно пытались, но это что об стенку горох. Может, хоть ты, как женщина, его разубедишь, что в этом нет ничего особо достойного или почетного…

– Как мне надоели эти ваши мужские игры, братец! – Дис с ехидством выделила «мужские игры» таким тоном, что становилось ясно: в ее глазах они приравнивались к копошению малышей в песочнице. – Вот здесь они у меня уже стоят, – Дис показала ладонью, где именно. – Когда же вы все повзрослеете! 

Торин опустил виновато голову, пытаясь не рассмеяться в голос. После смерти матери на сестру нападали временами такие приступы «воспитательного гнева», когда она начинала честить и брата, и всех его друзей и ровесников. Поначалу Дис делала это всерьез, всерьез злилась, всерьез пыталась их перевоспитать. Но с годами жизнь воспитала их сама, и теперь из всех ровесников Торина, тех, кто окружал молодого принца еще в Одинокой Горе, один Двалин мог иногда отличиться каким-то ребячливым необдуманным поступком. А «воспитательный гнев» Дис стал своего рода игрой двух уже безнадежно взрослых людей, нежным воспоминанием о детстве. 

– Ладно, сестренка, не кричи так, перепугаем народ, – улыбнулся Торин. – Зайдешь проведать Двалина?

– Да уж куда денусь, - отозвалась Дис. – Принесу ему чего-нибудь вкусненького, надо бы мясной пирог испечь. И лепешек еще, наверное.

– Его и без тебя там кормят, как на убой, он говорит. А пирог лучше мне испеки. Готова для посторонних стараться, нет чтобы о родном брате подумать, – наигранно приревновал Торин. 

– Испеку два пирога, - махнула рукой Дис. – Говори, где искать этого обормота?

Торин объяснил и, чуть погодя, распрощавшись с Дис и остальными девушками, жившими на Остогера, отправился к себе в кузню. Было уже достаточно поздно, и Торин пошел быстрее, чтобы не возвращаться по полной темноте. Минас Тирит был значительно южнее Горы, и он так и не мог привыкнуть к тому, как внезапно и быстро здесь падала ночь: буквально за час становилось полностью темно, и появлявшиеся на улицах стражники мало интересовались тем, почему ты не успел под крышу до начала комендантского часа.

Торин шел быстро, погруженный в свои мысли, прокручивая в голове разговор с сестрой и улыбаясь в бороду. Он снова порадовался, что все свалившиеся на них напасти – дракон, изгнанничество, уход отца – которые так изменили его самого, не повлияли на бойкий и жизнерадостный характер Дис. Она не стала ни замкнутой, ни чрезмерно серьезной, за что ее, правда, слегка порицали (очень тихо и только в узком кругу, все-таки королевская сестра) почтенные гномские матроны. 

Проходя через ворота, соединяющие первую и вторую террасы, Торин бросил беглый взгляд на стражников, всегда стоявших там. При всем неприятии этого странного человеческого города, слишком высоко расположенного, со слишком странной архитектурой, он не мог не признать, что с точки зрения обороны Минас Тирит был спланирован очень разумно, и, пожалуй, трудно было бы построить более надежное надземное сооружение. На самый крайний случай во всех мало-мальски приличных гномских городах были механизмы, позволявшие завалить основные проходы (вместе с оказавшимся в них вражеским войскам). В Минас Тирите такую функцию выполняли семь ворот, забаррикадировать которые не составляло усилий, особенно учитывая изрядный перепад высот – в высоту дома – между террасами. Видимо, именно для этого у ворот и стояла постоянная стража, которая в мирное время, вполне успешно занималась поздними гуляками, дебоширами и иными нарушителями общественного порядка, просто выдворяя их с верхних террас на нижние. Впрочем, сейчас Торину показалось, что стражников больше обычного, хотя, возможно, он лишь застал вечернюю смену караула. 

На улицах было спокойно и тихо; так тихо, как ни в какое время суток не бывает в гномских городах, где откуда-то обязательно раздается приглушенный звук молота, стук машин, шепот подземных потоков. В Минас Тирите, противу обычного для людских селений, было очень мало деревьев. Торин, за годы скитаний под открытым небом привыкший к постоянному шелестению листвы и щебету птиц, здесь чувствовал себя, как в могиле, несмотря на открытый воздух и ветер. Он накинул на голову капюшон и ускорил шаг, уже подходя к улице Мардила, и не заметил, как от дальнего угла дома, за пределами его поля зрения, отделилась серая тень, проводила его взглядом до двери кузни и спешно устремилась обратно, наконец слившись с другими ночными тенями. 

 

Тем же вечером в хитро устроенном доме, выходившим одновременно на вторую и третью террасы, за тяжелыми глухими дверьми и плотными полотняными занавесями, шел деловой разговор.

– Надеюсь, вы не думаете, что я считаю результат достигнутым и готов заплатить за него, как за выполненный уговор, – Фреа наклонился в кресле, положив руки на стол и скрестив пальцы, и пристально посмотрел на собеседника.

– Это еще почему! – возмутился тот, худощавый мужчина с повязкой на одном глазу, явно гондорец, стукнув кулаком по столу. – Гном ранен – ранен. При этом жить будет – еще как будет, шельмец. – Сидевший рядом с ним крупный загорелый мужчина, производивший впечатление охранника, бросил на него взгляд и одобрительно кивнул. 

– Вот именно, – Фреа в свою очередь тоже легонько хлопнул по столу открытой ладонью и, поднявшись, принялся ходить по комнате. – Давайте вспомним, дорогой мой господин Герион, о чем мы договаривались. Вы должны были устроить, чтобы гном был ранен – достаточно тяжело, чтобы ему не просто потребовался врач, но чтобы без врачебных усилий жизнь его была бы под угрозой. Грубо говоря – чтобы без дорогостоящего лечения он уверенно отправился к праотцам или куда там отправляются гномы. А что сделали вы?

– Именно так и сделал. Не возьму в толк, Фреа, что же тебя не устраивает. 

Фреа проглотил и «тыканье», и опущенное слово «господин», будто не заметил.

– А вот что, – он прервал свое хождение, резко обернулся и оперся кончиками пальцев на стол. – Вместо обещанной тяжелой раны вы устроили легкую царапинку. Девки об веретено и то сильнее ранятся, я бы сказал. Больше того, вы по собственной воле устроили его лечение и заплатили врачу – в то время как на самом деле друзья и родственники нашего пострадавшего гнома должны были бы продавать последние штаны, чтобы собрать денег на лечение. Или вы полагаете, что я настолько человеколюбив, что за свой счет готов устраивать всем гномам в этом городе комфортный отдых в Палатах врачевания, с трехразовой мясной кормежкой, стоит им только чихнуть? 

Ответом ему был ледяной взгляд единственного голубого глаза. 

–Гном тяжело ранен, – медленно произнес Герион. – Врач говорит, что у него сломано несколько ребер и возможно внутреннее кровотечение. А я каждый день, когда он не бьется на Арене, теряю деньги! И если можно поставить его на ноги и продолжать на нем зарабатывать, не собираюсь упустить этот шанс! – рявкнул он напоследок.

Фреа отвернулся и вздохнул.   
– Ваш тяжело раненный гном выглядит столь неприлично здоровым и бодрым, что друзья и родственники, заходя его проведать, потом вслух радуются, что он наконец-то отдохнет и отъестся. Какие-то у нас с вами разные представления о тяжелых ранениях, очевидно.

– Ну дак что ж вы хотите, это ж гном! – встрял спутник Гериона. – Они ж железные! Я слышал про одного гнома, которому в бою отрубили руку, так тот взял топор в другую, – под пристальными взглядами Гериона и Фреа говоривший замолк.

– Это все очень занимательно, – продолжил Фреа после некоторой паузы. – Но я все-таки рассчитывал, что имею дело с профессионалами. Которые знают, как ранить и как убить человека, эльфа, гнома, неведомую лесную тварь. А складывается ощущение, что вы знаете о гномах только по байкам и бабушкиным сказочкам.

– Хватит болтовни, – жестко произнес Герион, так, что Фреа осекся. – Возможно, ты привык недоговаривать своим клиентам, к примеру, расхваливать красоту шлюхи и умалчивать о ее чесотке, но мне этого дерьма не надо. Тебе нужен тяжело больной и раненый гном – ты его получишь. Но только после того, как заплатишь мне полную его стоимость, как бойца, с надбавкой за чужую расу.

– Половину, – быстро вставил Фреа.

Герион смерил его неприязненным взглядом.

– Половину до, половину после. 

– После чего? – невинно уточнил Фреа.

– После того, как гном скопытится. Или не скопытится, это уж не моя забота.

– И как вы собираетесь это устроить? – Фреа снова уселся в кресло напротив собеседника. – Подлечите его, опять выпустите на Арену, а потом устроите побоище, от которого он уже не оправится? Не слишком ли подозрительно? И потом, ваши лучшие бойцы – люди уже один раз не справились с гномом – кто мне даст гарантию, что второй не будет таким же фарсом и я опять не получу того, что мне нужно?

– Не неси чепухи, – Герион скривил рот. – Я не устраиваю очевидно проигрышных для одной стороны боев – иначе бы быстро прогорел. Люди любят смотреть на настоящие драки, где противники равны, а исход не очевиден, а не на то, как хозяйки рубят курицам головы у себя во дворе. На Арену он больше не выйдет.

Фреа вопросительно поднял бровь и, не дождавшись реакции, спросил вслух:

– Что же тогда?

– Не твое дело, – огрызнулся Герион. – Но пока он в моей власти, в доме моего врача, мне ничего не стоит с ним разобраться. 

– Вы помните о моей цели, – вкрадчиво произнес Фреа. – Он должен тяжело заболеть, но надежда должна остаться, и чтобы эта надежда измерялась в деньгах. 

– Я все помню. Может, я и зря доверил твою работу идиоту, – он бросил беглый взгляд на своего спутника, – но я ее сделаю хорошо, уж не сомневайся. Никто еще не упрекал Гериона в том, что тот чего-то не довел до конца. 

– Тем приятнее иметь с вами дело, – льстиво улыбнулся Фреа, хотя взгляд его оставался ледяным и неприязненным. – Очень прошу вас, держите меня в курсе всего, что с этим гномом происходит, кто к нему ходит и какие лекарства – или яды – ему дают. Не хочу внезапно оказаться крайним, не знающим, в чем же он виноват.

– Отчитываться тебе никто не будет, – Герион поднялся, и за ним встал его спутник. – Получишь полудохлого гнома – и хватит с тебя. 

Фреа открыл было рот, но, видимо, решил не продолжать бесполезный спор. А Герион решительным жестом откинул занавесь, открыл дверь и, ни на кого не глядя и не таясь, прошел к выходу. Фреа проводил ее до двери и, закрыв ее за гостями, прислонился спиной к тяжелому резному дереву и неодобрительно покачал головой. 

 

Весь следующий день Торин относительно спокойно проработал у себя в кузне. Заглянул на несколько минут хозяин, но, похоже, он просто проходил мимо и решил лишний раз удостовериться, что все в порядке. Окинув одобрительным взглядом законченные вещи, заготовки и голого по пояс Торина в кожаном фартуке, Халлас покивал, бросил пару ничего не значащих замечаний и быстро ушел. Пожав плечами, Торин вернулся к работе. Он постоянно опасался, что хозяин появится в тот момент, когда очередная делегация гномов придет к нему с каким-нибудь не терпящим отлагательств делом, и не дай Махал, с ними будет кто-то из Совета, кого просто так за дверь не выпроводишь. Но пока обходилось, Халлас заглядывал в кузню все реже, в основном – чтобы забрать свою часть выручки. 

Сегодня же за весь день не появлялось никого из гномов. Торин, впрочем, не был этим особенно удивлен: весна заканчивалась, полевые работы шли уже вовсю и, соответственно, поступали заказы на кузнечные работы от многочисленных крестьян, приезжавших в базарные дни. Большинству гномов прибавилось работы, чему все были только рады: от сидения без дела деятельный народ уставал куда сильнее, чем от самого тяжелого дня в кузне.

Торин и сам задержался у точильного круга допоздна. Мерное верчение и шуршание круга, однообразная работа, требующая внимания, но не выдумки, действовала на него успокаивающе. Торин настолько увлекся, что едва не подпрыгнул, когда входная дверь распахнулась так резко, что ударила о стену. Он вскочил, встречая незваного гостя, и столкнулся лицом к лицу с запыхавшейся, раскрасневшейся Дис, глядящей на него безумными глазами.

– Торин, – через силу произнесла она, с трудом переводя дыхание. – Скорей…


	15. Chapter 15

15

На секунду Торин позволил себе поддаться панике. Конечно, Дис могла позволить себе истерику на пустом месте, в конце концов, на то она и женщина. Могла просто что-то неправильно истолковать или перепугаться из-за ерунды. Но, возможно, у нее была реальная причина, чтобы прибежать к нему незадолго до комендантского часа.

С другой стороны, если бы вопрос касался всех гномов или действительно случилось что-то серьезное, ко мне пришел бы кто-то из старейшин, в крайнем случае – Балин, подумал Торин. Значит, ничего такого не произошло, и нечего паниковать самому. Он крепко взял Дис двумя руками за плечи и заглянул ей в глаза.

– Сестра, успокойся. Отдышись хотя бы. Вот так. – Дис послушалась и замолчала, Торин ослабил хватку и слегка подтолкнул ее по направлению к стулу. – А теперь ты сядешь и спокойно расскажешь, что у тебя случилось. И мы вместе подумаем, что нужно сделать. Я не побегу никуда посреди ночи, даже не зная, зачем. – Он надеялся, что последние слова прозвучали достаточно твердо. И еще больше надеялся, что не ошибся со своей линией поведения и не теряет драгоценные минуты, изображая короля перед родной сестрой. 

Дис покорно села и всплеснула руками.

– Я только что от Двалина, – объяснила она. – Ему стало сильно хуже. Ничего непонятно, врач ничего определенного не говорит. Сам Двалин в лихорадке, хотел уйти оттуда вместе со мной, а сам на ногах не держится, еле отговорили его. Врач говорит, если такое будет повторяться, они начнут его привязывать к кровати, представляешь.

Торин кивнул, чувствуя, как холодная рука сжимает ему сердце. В глубине души он надеялся, что рана окажется пустяковой и не принесет никаких проблем, и даже, может, слегка образумит Двалина. Но не таким способом образумит. 

Торин сделал несколько шагов туда-сюда по комнате и наконец сел напротив Дис. 

– На твой взгляд, это серьезно? Может быть, виноват врач? Когда я видел Двалина, он выглядел вполне бодрым, мне не показалось, что его рана представляет какую-то опасность. Но если она начала гноиться или… – он покачал головой. Возможно, стоило сразу пойти испытанным боевым методом и прижечь открытую рану – конечно, это ужасно больно и остаются уродливые шрамы, зато надежно предохраняет от заражения. А ведь так хотелось верить, что в доме врача о Двалине хорошо позаботятся.

– Я не знаю, Торин! – воскликнула Дис в ответ на его вопросы. – Ты представляешь, Двалин в бреду, у него лоб как печка, я все время пыталась его успокоить, когда там было разматывать бинты, чтобы на раны посмотреть – потом ведь надо обратно замотать. Потому и пришла к тебе, вдвоем мы бы вполне справились, и может, он при виде тебя хоть немного придет в себя. 

– Ты предлагаешь нам пойти к нему сейчас? Уже почти ночь на дворе, думаешь, нас пустят?

– Пусть только попробуют не пустить! Можно через ограду перелезть, в конце концов. 

Торин открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, что если их заметит ночной патруль, они уж точно не оберутся неприятностей, потом остановился и только фыркнул. 

– Вот что, - сказал он, – сейчас мы вместе выйдем отсюда, я провожу тебя до второй террасы, а сам пойду дальше, к Двалину. Попытаюсь туда попасть и посмотрю, что с ним. А ты пойдешь домой и ляжешь спать. – По лицу Дис, пока он говорил это, видно было, что она только ждет паузы, чтобы начать спорить, но Торин внимательно посмотрел на нее и добавил: – Если с Двалином все действительно так плохо, как ты говоришь, мне будет не до того, чтобы тебя провожать, а одна ты после начала комендантского часа не будешь ходить ни при каких обстоятельствах. – Дис насупилась, но кивнула. 

Выйдя на улицу, Торин бросил быстрый взгляд на небо, потом – по сторонам. В кузне у него не было часов, но он хорошо научился ориентироваться по световому дню и собственной усталости. Времени до начала комендантского часа у них оставалось не так много. По дороге Дис рассказывала ему подробности своего визита к Двалину, и по ее словам, все сильно отличалось от того, что видел Торин. Мало того, что ее не хотели пускать, и Дис пришлось изрядно поскандалить, прежде чем она пробилась через суровую женщину, видимо, сиделку, к другу, так еще и врач отказался ей что-то объяснять. 

– Представляешь, спрашивает меня, кто вы ему, сестра или жена, – возмущенно шептала она. – Я говорю, ни то, ни другое, друг я ему, кто ж еще. А лекарь мне: вот пусть родные приходят, с ними и поговорю. Ой, надо было за Балином бежать, что ж я! – перебила она сама себя. – Надо его позвать…

Торин посмотрел на нее исподлобья. 

– Я сам позову Балина, не беспокойся, как только смогу. А ты пойдешь домой, и заново обсуждать это я не намерен. Пойми наконец, Дис, дело не в том, что ты можешь попасться страже – дело в том, что это может быть и не стража. И мне тогда что прикажешь делать?

Дис молчала, еле поспевая за широкими шагами Торина. Только когда они подошли к дому на улице Мардила, она резко обернулась и обеими руками взяла Торина за предплечья, заглядывая ему в глаза.

– Брат, сразу, как только сможешь, приходи ко мне и все расскажи, ладно? Обещаешь.

Торин кивнул, а потом нехотя произнес: 

– Обещаю. Завтра с утра приду к тебе, как только смогу.

Но стоило Торину оставить Дис и продолжить путь к дому врача в одиночестве, как вся уверенность мгновенно схлынула с него. Может, он и обманул своими спокойствием и решительностью сестру, но, по правде говоря, он не имел ни малейшего представления, что делать в этой ситуации. Торопясь, едва не переходя с шага на бег, он решил, что подумает обо всем, когда доберется и сам оценит обстановку.

Однако вышло не так. Дом, который он с трудом нашел в темноте, был накрепко заперт, в окнах не было видно ни огонька. Торину пришлось изрядно покричать и побарабанить в дверь прежде, чем хозяева, видимо, проснулись. Все это время его не отпускала дурацкая мысль, что он мог ошибиться и просто перебудить посреди ночи обитателей совсем другого дома, а жилище врача, где лежит сейчас Двалин, ему в темноте не найти никогда. Однако наконец дверь слегка распахнулась – ровно на тяжелый железный крюк – и за ней показался недовольный глаз женщины в переднике, той самой, которая проводила Торина к Двалину в первый раз. Спустя несколько минут и некоторое количество угроз она согласилась разбудить самого врача: без его согласия речи о том, чтобы впустить чужака, да еще и гнома, не могло быть и речи. К тому моменту, когда Торин наконец убедил заспанного и крайне недовольного лекаря, что ему нужно срочно увидеть друга, прошло изрядно времени, и боевой пыл Торина почти угас. Пожилой врач, ведя его длинным переходом в другую часть дома, выглядел вполне спокойным и уверенно, хоть и с явным раздражением отвечал на вопросы.

– А чего вы, собственно, хотели? – говорил он возмущенным шепотом. – Я велел вашему другу лежать, не двигаться, соблюдать диету. А он скачет по всей комнате, что твой козлик. Как будто это мне больше всех надо, чтобы он быстрей встал на ноги! Меня не слушает, сиделку вообще ни во что не ставит… 

Торин невольно фыркнул. Все это было так похоже на Двалина. 

– Конечно, допрыгался до того, что швы разошлись и началось воспаление. Ранения в грудь – вещь куда более опасная, чем кажется. Сердце, легкие – не дай бог попадет зараза… А ваш храбрец еще никому не сказал, что ему плохо, лежит, мужественно терпит – и судя по моему опыту, гномы все такие, будут помирать, но на помощь не позовут… 

Торин вопросительно поднял бровь, и врач осекся. 

– Ладно, хоть быстро заметили, – примирительным тоном продолжил врач. – Тут как раз девушка приходила, тоже из вашего… э-э, племени. – Торин не прореагировал на неуверенную интонацию, и лекарь продолжил. – Честно говоря, появилась ровно в тот момент, когда совсем не до нее было. Ну да лихорадку мы сбили, едва ли не силком в вашего больного влили успокаивающее. Должен спать сейчас, я надеюсь, по крайней мере. 

Они наконец дошли до конца длинного коридора и остановились перед закрытой дверью. Торин понял, что врач придирчиво оглядывает его, и не сразу сообразил, что тот, наверное, не высматривает скрытое под одеждой оружие, а пытается оценить на предмет чистоты. По видимому, внешний вид Торина его удовлетворил, потому что врач взялся за дверную ручку и шепнул напоследок.

– Не вздумайте его будить! Сейчас ему нужно спать первым делом, к тому же от лекарств он все равно не сможет толком соображать. И никакого шума! Еще остальных больных мне перебудите.

Торин покорно кивнул. Дверь отворилась, и они вошли в комнату, где стояли кровати, в основном – пустые. Только в дальнем углу кровать была огорожена ширмой и оттуда доносились неприятные звуки: будто кто-то хрипит и давится. Из того же угла по комнате плыл сильный запах каких-то курений. Глаза Торина только начали приспосабливаться к темноте, но врач пошарил на столике у входа и зажег свечу.

– Тсс! – повторил он Торину и провел его к кровати Двалина.

Тот лежал на спине, укрытый стеганым одеялом, хотя было уже довольно тепло. Торину на секунду показалось, что Двалин мертв. Но потом он присмотрелся внимательнее и различил, как едва заметно поднимается и опускается одеяло на груди друга. В колеблющемся свете свечи Двалин выглядел каким-то постаревшим, очень похожим на своего отца: у него заострился нос, щеки будто запали, а под глазами лежали синие тени. И губы были темные, будто Двалин наелся черники. Но Торин, твердо решивший не поддаваться панике, сказал себе, что это игры света и тени. К тому же неудивительно, что после тяжелого приступа лихорадки друг и выглядит не ахти.

Они постояли несколько мгновений так. Торин не знал, что делать; ему и в голову не пришло бы сейчас пытаться разбудить Двалина, которому наконец удалось уснуть. Наконец Торин, сам не зная, зачем, аккуратно поправил на груди Двалина одеяло и кивнул врачу. Они так же тихо вышли.

– Намаялся, бедолага, – прокомментировал врач, когда за ними закрылась дверь. – Ну ничего, поставим его на ноги. И не такое лечили. Я всегда говорю, главное в успешном лечении – это чтобы больной не мешал врачу делать то, что нужно. Хотя на все воля небес, конечно, – как-то торопливо добавил врач, проводил Торина до входной двери. Тот удивился: все встреченные ему до сих пор врачи, лекари и костоправы как один не отличались суеверностью и меньше всего склонны были связывать результаты своего искусства с какими-то знамениями свыше. 

Возвращался к себе Торин настолько задумавшись, что едва не попался ночному патрулю, и лишь в последнее мгновение успел нырнуть в подворотню. Он помнил о своем обещании сходить к Дис, но в любом случае не собирался делать это раньше утра, к тому же сейчас можно было уже не торопиться с новостями. За этот вечер он донельзя устал. 

Толком поспать ему, разумеется, не удалось – вид Двалина не особо успокоил его, и завтра прямо с утра нужно было пойти к Дис, как он обещал, но сначала все же – за Балином. Торин раз за разом вспоминал восковое лицо Двалина, темные следы у его губ, и чем больше думал об этом, тем больше ему казалось, что он совершил страшную ошибку, просто так уйдя из дома лекаря, и на самом деле все вовсе не так хорошо, как тот говорил. Пойти сейчас, – думал Торин, – перебудить всех гномов, отправиться еще раз к лекарю вместе с Балином – но нет уверенности, что нас вообще пустят посреди ночи, а поднимем тревогу – прибежит стража. И вместо того, чтобы помочь Двалину, окажемся за решеткой за нарушение комендантского часа. Нет, надо дождаться утра. Но минуты проходили, а светлее за окном не становилось, Торин ворочался и, наконец, сдавшись, сел на постели, уткнувшись лицом в собственную ладонь и сжимая зубы. В голове у него постоянно крутилась одна мысль, но он каждый раз обрывал себя, не давая даже сформулировать себе: что, если Двалин… 

Он подскочил засветло, с совершенно больной головой и пересохшим ртом, быстро ополоснул лицо и вышел на улицу. Солнце еще не встало, и было по-весеннему прохладно: Торина пробирала дрожь, но тем сильнее он торопился; ему пришлось изрядно постучать в дверь дома на улице Остогера, прежде чем раздался сонный голос кого-то из проснувшихся гномов. К счастью, Балин, проснувшись, быстро сообразил, чего хочет от него Торин, и собрался без малейших задержек и возражений. Он начал расспрашивать, только когда они уже снова были на улице, поднимаясь к третьей террасе. 

– Что произошло? – Они оба шли быстрым шагом, но Балин замедлился и положил ему руку на плечо. – Куда мы идем?

Торин вздохнул и постарался внятно рассказать обо всем: и о вчерашнем приходе Дис, и о своей тревоге, и о темных губах Двалина, и о спокойствии врача. Вышло все равно путано и как-то несерьезно – будто не было причины беспокоить Балина в эту несусветную рань, не было причины ломиться с ним в дом лекаря, не было причины беспокоиться. Торин почувствовал себя неуверенно: кто будет подчиняться королю-паникеру, дергающемуся из-за неясных тревог. Но Балин отнесся к его словам серьезно, и Торин ощутил чувство благодарности за то, что другу наверняка даже не пришло в голову, что к ним можно отнестись иначе. 

Как Торин и ожидал, им пришлось изрядно поколотить в двери – дольше, чем вчера ночью, прежде чем она открылась – впрочем, открыл ее в этот раз сам лекарь. Человек изумленным и раздраженным взглядом уставился на гномов.

– Что вам еще? – с нескрываемой неприязнью спросил он.

– Мы хотим видеть нашего друга и брата, – ответил Торин прежде, чем Балин успел открыть рот.

– Если я не ошибаюсь, вы уже видели его буквально несколько часов назад. – Лекарь стоял, загораживая собой весь проход, и явно не собирался давать им дорогу. – Или вы думаете, что у меня проходной двор и теперь все гномы этого города могут ломиться сюда ночью и днем?

– Что мы думаем – не ва… - начал было Торин, но Балин мягко положил ему руку на предплечье и, выступив вперед, успокаивающим тоном объяснил, что они приносят свои нижайшие извинения за беспокойство, но гномский обычай требует, чтобы он, как родной брат, навещал больного в определенные дни и часы, и так далее. И, казалось, лекарь уже готов был отступить, но внезапно он будто вспомнил что-то, оглянулся назад, внутрь дома, а потом решительно заявил, что посещение больных возможно только в дневные часы, не раньше обеда, но сегодня к Двалину все равно никого не пустят, потому что ему нужен отдых и покой. Балин бросил на Торина озадаченный взгляд, явно не зная, что делать.

И Торин достал из-за голенища нож, который носил теперь с собой всегда, чтобы не быть полностью безоружным в городе, где оружие носить формально разрешалось лишь воинам Гондора. Он и сам не знал, что собирается делать – то ли сломать замок на двери, то ли припугнуть лекаря, но действие оказалось верным – тот ахнул и попятился, бормоча:

– Не надо… не трогайте… я делал все, как было велено, я ничего не решаю… 

Торин и Балин не стали к нему прислушиваться, а поспешили длинным коридором в комнату, где лежал Двалин. 

Когда Торин снова увидел восковое заострившееся лицо Двалина, у него похолодело сердце. Ночью ему не привиделось: губы Двалина и кожа вокруг рта действительно были почти черными, потрескавшимися.

– Что это? – спросил он, оборачиваясь. – Что с ним? – Но лекаря, который только что шел за ними по коридору, уже здесь не было. 

– Торин, это… – начал Балин, переводя испуганный взгляд с Двалина на своего короля, и тут за ширмой в конце комнаты раздалось дикое хрипение, а потом – сдавленный звук рвоты. Они оба невольно обернулись, ощущая, что в комнате происходит что-то жуткое – и с неслышно и неподвижно лежащим Двалином, и с тем больным за ширмой, кто бы он ни был.

Торин тронул лоб Двалина, потом шею – ему показалось, что тот холоднее, чем должен быть гном, пусть и больной. Снова достав нож, Торин осторожно поднес начищенное лезвие к губам Двалина и с облегчением выдохнул, когда увидел, что оно чуть запотело. 

– Мне кажется, с ним что-то неладно, – произнес Балин. – Я не лекарь, но уж ранений повидал на своем веку изрядно, и никогда – таких последствий. Согласен? 

Торин кивнул:

– Я думаю, нужно забрать его отсюда. Либо этот лекарь лжец и убийца, либо идиот, который не понимает, как надо лечить вовсе. В любом случае Двалину тут не место. 

Балин кивнул, задумавшись.

– Как мы его перенесем? Может, ты побудешь с ним, а я сбегаю за парнями? 

– А я посмотрю за Двалином и попробую отыскать лекаря, – согласился Торин.

Балин быстро ушел, а Торин, не зная, с чего начать, нервно поправил покрывало на груди Двалина, когда снова услышал из-за дальней ширмы хриплые, давящиеся звуки. Ноги сами понесли его туда – в конце концов, возможно, тому больному нужна была помощь, и если лекарь действительно сбежал, его жизнь могла быть в опасности – так же, как и жизнь Двалина. Заглянув за ширму, Торин удивился: на кровати перед ним лежал человеческий мальчик, явно еще очень юный. Он был страшно худ, покрыт испариной и от него исходил гадкий запах болезни, рвоты и пота. Глаза у него были закрыты, а из приоткрытого рта вырывалось то самое хриплое дыхание, звук которого разносился по всей палате. У кровати стоял большой медный таз, полный желчи и крови. 

Торин достаточно повидал на своем веку, чтобы не попятиться в отвращении, а сделать шаг вперед и настойчиво спросить:

– Скажи, тебе что-нибудь нужно? Может, хочешь пить?

Ребенок приоткрыл покрасневшие глаза, втянул ртом воздух.

– Ты тоже уйдешь, – прошептал он. – Все ушли. Зараза. Отец говорит, это зараза. Уходи побыстрее. – Он снова закрыл глаза. 

Торин постоял над ним несколько секунд, но, так и не придумав, что сделать, вернулся к Двалину и, убедившись, что с ним все по-прежнему, отправился искать по дому лекаря. Он поплутал некоторое время по коридорам и поколотился в закрытые двери – но, похоже, в доме никого не было. Видимо, лекарь успел сбежать через черный ход. В очередной раз пройдя к входной двери и выглянув наружу, Торин замер в нерешительности: конечно, можно было еще раз обойти дом, но ему было тревожно за Двалина и хотелось скорее вернуться к нему в комнату, чтобы в случае чего быть рядом. К тому же Балин с другими гномами и носилками должны были бы поторопиться и прибыть уже скоро. Постояв так несколько мгновений, Торин решительным шагом вернулся к Двалину и, не найдя в друге никаких перемен, сел на стул у кровати и стал просто ждать. Он не знал, что, едва он закрыл входную дверь, как перепуганный лекарь выскочил из-за угла дома и припустил по улице, направляясь к своему хозяину с тревожными вестями. Не узнал и того, что четверо гномов с наспех сооруженными носилками буквально на несколько минут обогнали подручных Гериона, которые, наплевав на все запреты, были полностью вооружены. 

Никто не пришел, когда они вбежали с носилками в дом, осторожно переложили на них Двалина и, со всей возможной осторожностью и скоростью понесли его к первой террасе, прикрыв носилки плащом, как мертвого, чтобы не вызвать излишних вопросов и подозрений.

На углу Мардила и Стальной гномы замедлились, но Торин решительно махнул рукой по направлению к Стальной улице:

– Несем ко мне в кузню.

Балин коснулся его рукава:

– Торин, думаешь, это разумно? Будет неудобно заботиться о нем, да и у тебя нет на это времени, а постоянно ходить еще кому-то. 

– Ему нельзя в общий дом, – коротко пояснил Торин. – Лишней заботы я не боюсь, я боюсь, как бы эта отрава не оказалась заразной для остальных. Прости, друг. 

Балин, казалось, на секунду опешил, но потом кивнул. Гномы осторожно занесли носилки в кузню и положили Двалина на кровать в дальней комнате, где обычно спал Торин. И устремили на своего короля вопросительные взгляды. Торин вздохнул, быстро думая, что лучше сказать и предпринять.

– Двалин пока останется здесь, – сказал он. – Никто не понимает, что с ним, но это явно какой-то яд, а значит, нам нужно найти лекаря. Было ошибкой оставить его в том доме, но сделанного не вернешь. Может быть, кто-то знает достойных доверия лекарей: поспрашивайте людей, которым вы доверяете, а я спрошу старейшин: возможно, кому-то из них известно о таком яде. Мы должны найти лекарство, и найдем.

Его слушали внимательно, и Торин понял, что гномы сделают все, что в их силах – и не потому, что они так любят Двалина, хоть его и любили, а потому, что таков его приказ. Он замечал, как постепенно менялось их отношение с того момента, когда ушел его отец, и все же временами его охватывало ощущение странности того, сколько значат обычные его слова, и тем тщательней он начинал выбирать их. Долгожданная власть, о которой он мечтал еще в юности, когда дед был жив и королевство под Горой процветало, лишь умножала его тревоги. 

Наконец все разошлись, и с Торином остался лишь Балин. Торин едва заметно выдохнул: Балин был старым другом, с ним можно было не держать лицо: он и так с трудом держался после бессонной ночи и всех тревог, а впереди был еще день, который надо пережить, держать себя в руках и не давать подданным повода для беспокойства.

Балин посмотрел на него и тихо, успокаивающе заговорил:

– Ты все правильно сделал, Торин. Гномам не место у людских лекарей, вне зависимости от их намерений. Надеюсь, мы сможем найти кого-то, кто умеет лечить именно гномов.

Торин пожал плечами и отвел глаза. Он в этом сильно сомневался, но нужно было делать все возможное.

Они с Балином не разговаривали, пока устраивали Двалина удобнее (он все еще не подавал признаков жизни) и перетаскивали из соседней комнаты большой сундук, чтобы временно устроить Торину постель. Вскоре все было готово. Солнце уже давно взошло, и пора было приниматься за обычную дневную работу.

– Давай я останусь и посижу с братом? – предложил Балин. – Мне только нужно сбегать к себе и сказать, что я сегодня не выйду работать, но это не беда, я там на хорошем счету.

Торин пожал плечами.

– Как хочешь, но мне не составит труда время от времени заглядывать к нему, все равно я весь день буду здесь. А ты лучше бы потратил время на поиски лекаря.

Балин опустил глаза, но спорить не стал.

– Тогда я пойду. Если брат очнется или будет хоть какая-то перемена… 

– Я сразу приду за тобой, - закончил Торин. – Не сомневайся.

– Не сомневаюсь, - Балин улыбнулся.

Он был уже в дверях, но медлил уйти, явно не желая оставлять брата и беспокоясь.

– Торин, я подумал, – начал Балин. – Мне кажется, ты говорил, что у тебя был какой-то заказчик – алхимик или что-то вроде?.. Или не у тебя?

– Дайолен, - машинально кивнул Торин, и тут его осенило. – Ты думаешь, он мог бы нам помочь? Он говорил, что он не врач, а только составляет лекарства. 

– Но он наверняка знает врачей в этом городе, – подсказал Балин. – Я ни в коем случае не настаиваю, тебе, конечно, виднее. – Он снова развернулся, собираясь уходить.

– Постой, – окликнул его Торин. – Это неплохая идея. Давай уговоримся так: ты придешь ближе к вечеру, посмотришь за Двалином и подменишь меня в кузне – а я схожу к этому человеку и узнаю, может ли он чем-то нам помочь.

– Прекрасная идея, – отозвался Балин и с этим ушел.

День Торин провел, как на углях. Будто назло, погода выдалась солнечной, и в теплом ветре чувствовалось дыхание весны – не какой-то конкретный запах, а общее ощущение, обещание предстоящего тепла, несмотря на то, что стены и мостовые были, как обычно, ледяными. Торин переделал все срочные заказы и, едва дождавшись появления Балина, выбежал на улицу. Начинало смеркаться, дома и ограды из белого камня слегка светились, и дышалось легко. Быстрым шагом Торин поднялся к улице Ромендакила, не останавливаясь, прошел через еще почти голый яблоневый сад и поднял было руку, чтобы постучать в дверь дома. 

Но его рука не встретила никакого препятствия: дверь открылась изнутри, и на пороге возник Дайолен.

– Вашу фигуру и походку ни с кем не перепутаешь, господин мой гном, – сказал он. – Даже с моим зрением и при таком свете. Прошу.


	16. Chapter 16

– Мне часто приходится это слышать, – не удержавшись, отозвался Торин, некстати вспомнив встречу с Фреа после своего последнего визита в этот дом. 

– Но поскольку мы в Минас Тирите, такая известность скорее тревожит, чем радует, правда? – ехидно улыбнулся Дайолен, пропуская его в мозаичный холл. – Доброго вам вечера, кстати. Чем обязан? 

Торин открыл было рот – но так ничего и не сказал. За последние годы ему случалось выступать в роли просителя, но он так и не смог освоиться с ней и предпочитал либо устраивать всё таким образом, чтобы у него было право требовать, либо обходиться своими силами. Подавлять гордость он научился, а вот находить нужные слова, чтобы избежать отказа – далеко не всегда.

Дайолен смотрел на него с некоторым беспокойством.

– Что у вас случилось? – спросил он наконец, тихо и серьезно.

Торин подавил вздох и изложил заранее заготовленную, изрядно сокращенную версию ситуации: раненый друг, подозрительные симптомы, опасение, – не яд ли. Ни про Арену, ни про дом лекаря Торин упоминать не стал. 

– Простите, что потревожил вас так поздно, – закончил он. – Но, возможно, вы знаете, кто из лекарей в этом городе возьмется лечить гнома… – он собирался продолжить объяснения, но Дайолен, развернувшись, быстро направился наверх по лестнице, бросив ему через плечо: 

– Ждите тут.

Через пару минут он вернулся – в дорожном плаще с капюшоном и с сумкой через плечо. Прошел мимо Торина к входной двери и обернулся, уже открыв ее.

– Пойдемте.

Торин вопросительно посмотрел на него. Неужели под начало комендантского часа этот истерлинг решит вломиться с ним в дом к какому-нибудь лекарю?

– Прежде чем советовать врача, я должен сам взглянуть на вашего друга. И если это действительно яд, то сделать это следует поскорее, – пояснил Дайолен и исчез за дверью.

Он накинул на голову капюшон и пошел быстрым шагом, беззвучно, почти невидимый в сгущающихся сумерках. Торин, заботливо закрывший дверь дома на ключ, который торчал в замке изнутри, нагнал его уже у ворот. Дайолен, не сказав ни слова, начал так же быстро спускаться вниз, к воротам, и Торину не оставалось ничего, как поспевать за ним. Они дошли до вторых ворот, и Дайолен резко остановился, обернувшись к Торину. 

– Куда идти? – спросил он.

– На первую террасу, – Торин махнул рукой, – где моя кузня. – И, пока Дайолен снова не зарысил вперед, сунул ему в руку ключ. Тот машинально взял, с некоторым изумлением посмотрел на ключ, потом на Торина, усмехнулся, хлопнул себя по лбу, сказал: «Спасибо» – и почти побежал дальше. Несмотря на все напряжение, не отпускавшее его со вчерашнего вечера, Торин не мог не усмехнуться в ответ. 

Дойдя до кузни, Дайолен, не дожидаясь приглашения, толкнул дверь – но она оказалась заперта. После нескольких мелких, но неприятных краж гномы в Минас Тирите научились запирать двери на ночь. 

– Балин, – позвал Торин и постучал. – Это я.

За дверью тут же раздались поспешные шаги, щелкнул замок и на пороге возник озабоченный Балин. Он отступил назад, пропуская их. 

– Добрый вечер, – слегка поклонился ему Дайолен и, не дожидаясь ответа, спросил: – Где?

Балин на секунду будто замялся, но потом указал на дверь в дальнюю комнату. Дайолен быстро прошел мимо него; Балин выразительно посмотрел на Торина и спросил беззвучно, одними губами: «Это он, твой алхимик?» Торин торопливо кивнул.

В дальней комнате истерлинг, опять успевший замотаться по глаза шарфом, держа в руке свечу, тщательно осматривал лицо и шею Двалина, поднося свет поближе и ловя другой рукой стекающие восковые капли, чтобы они не падали на гнома. Когда Торин заметил это, у него ёкнуло сердце: он почему-то все время думал об этом человеке, как о белоручке, который надевает перчатки, прежде чем сделать что-то руками; быстро выйдя в рабочую комнату, он схватил тряпицу и, подойдя, молча протянул Дайолену. Тот закончил осмотр, поставил свечу, изумленно посмотрел на тряпицу, потом на Торина, прежде чем все-таки взять ее и вытереть руки. Выражение лица у него при этом было странным.

– Что с ним? – не выдержал Балин. – Как вы думаете, это яд?

– Тут нечего думать, к сожалению, – ответил Дайолен, не поднимая головы и продолжая тщательно, хотя и явно бездумно вытирать руки. – Это яд, и я даже подозреваю, какой. Вопрос в другом: как давно он попал вашему другу? Раны у него на груди – когда это было?

Балин на секунду задумался:

– Четыре дня назад. Да, четыре полных дня, его ранили ближе к вечеру.

Дайолен прекратил вытирать руки и изумленно посмотрел на него.

– Четыре? Извините, не верю. Судя по его состоянию, доза вполне достаточная, а значит, двое суток – это максимум, сколько он мог протянуть. Ну, сделаем поправку на гномье здоровье, трое. Вы, видимо, ошибаетесь.

– Да нет же, – перебил его Балин. – Бой точно был четыре дня назад, а потом он лежал в доме лекаря и наверняка ни с кем не дрался. Я думаю, это было какое-то отравленное оружие, может, ваш яд действует не сразу.

– Это не мой яд, – холодно отозвался Дайолен, – а змеиный, и он действует сразу. 

Торин почувствовал, как в голове мелькнула какая-то быстрая мысль, и его успел прошибить холодный пот прежде, чем он сам для себя ее сформулировал.

– Балин, – тихо произнес он, – когда я видел Двалина после боя, он выглядел куда лучше, и рана была чистой. Может быть, это врач… – он не договорил.

– А что за врач? – оживился Дайолен. – Что-то я не слышал о гондорских лекарях, пользующих гномов, уж извините.

Балин развел руками.

– Это его наниматель устроил. Лекарь живет на третьей террасе, вроде приличный дом, Двалин был не единственным пациентом. Но я даже имени того врача не знаю, – потеряно закончил он.

Торину стало страшно. Он не удосужился узнать ничего о лекаре, к которому отправили его ближайшего друга. Он просто оставил его там, порадовавшись, что не нужно больше беспокоиться о Двалине хотя бы некоторое время. Именно порадовавшись, что избавился от него, как от обузы. А ведь мог – и должен был – узнать больше. Мог бы сходить к тиуну спросить, стоит ли доверять врачу, или попробовать навести справки в городской страже – не переломился бы. Мог бы даже поставить у постели Двалина охрану из постоянно сменяющихся гномов, чтобы следили за каждым шагом этого врача. И не сделал ничего. Он не сделал ничего, и теперь его друг умирает. Четыре дня слишком много, говорит Дайолен, но даже два – достаточно. Достаточно, чтобы что? Слово «умереть» вертелось на языке, но Торин упорно не давал себе произнести его даже мысленно. Он просто ничего не сделал. 

У Торина зазвенело в ушах, и он не сразу расслышал, как его зовут:

– Торин! – повторил Дайолен, вопросительно глядя на него. Кажется, истерлинг впервые назвал его по имени, и Торин невольно удивился, что тот вообще его помнит. – Четыре дня или меньше, в любом случае, у нас очень мало времени. Вашему другу нужно противоядие, а его еще придется достать. 

– Вы можете помочь? – голос Торина оказался неожиданно сиплым, каким-то чужим.

Дайолен поднес обе руки к лицу и сжал пальцами переносицу, задумавшись.

– У меня такого антидота, конечно, нет. И приготовить из имеющихся ингредиентов, боюсь, не смогу, к тому же у нас нет времени. На частных лекарей и других алхимиков тоже рассчитывать не стоит – отравления не очень-то популярны в Гондоре, а такой антидот – слишком сложная и дорогая вещь, чтобы просто держать его про запас. Остаются Палаты врачевания.  
– Они примут нас? – спросил Торин, уже зная ответ. 

Дайолен поднял на него взгляд.

– Вас – конечно, нет, господин мой гном. Меня – конечно, тоже нет, я ведь истерлинг. Да и ночь на дворе, даже захворавшему гондорцу из низов пришлось бы подождать утра. Но я знаю, где живет один тамошний лекарь, можно попробовать наведаться к нему – у него должен быть доступ к запасу лекарств. 

– Что от меня требуется, – спросил Торин, стараясь держаться за сиюминутные обязанности и не впускать в сердце страх.

Дайолен пожал плечами. 

– Даже не знаю, стоит ли вам идти со мной. Хотя по нынешним временам непонятно, кого больше ненавидят гондорцы – представителей всех других рас и народов вместе взятых или персонально истерлингов. Но если у меня получится договориться – от вас потребуются деньги. Много денег, и сразу. У вас они есть?

Вполне ожидаемый вопрос застал Торина врасплох. Он невольно переглянулся с Балином.

– О какой сумме речь? – уточнил тот; Торин заметил, что друг нервно кусает пересохшие губы.

Дайолен пожал плечами.

– Я не готовлю таких антидотов и не знаю, сколько они сейчас стоят на рынке. Но учитывая редкость ингредиентов и редкость самого состава, думаю, несколько тысяч монет. Это официально, если бы Палаты покупали у кого-то из алхимиков. Наоборот же – учитывая срочность нашего дела и сомнительную законность – боюсь, нужно умножить цену еще на два, а то и на три.

У Торина засосало под ложечкой. Это была нереальная сумма. Все имущество живущих в Минас Тирите гномов, наверное, столько не стоило. Он ждал, что же ответил Балин, и сам не понял, как произнес чужим голосом:

– Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Дайолен несколько мгновений внимательно смотрел на него, а потом кивнул. 

– Я думаю, нужно идти прямо сейчас, – наконец сказал он. – Но с ним обязательно должен кто-то остаться. – Балин при этих словах сделал пару шагов вперед и произнес:

– Это мой брат, конечно, я буду с ним.

– Тогда позаботьтесь, чтобы в комнате было достаточно свежего воздуха. Пусть лучше будет холодно, главное, чтобы ему было, чем дышать. – Дайолен засуетился над кроватью Двалина, пытаясь уложить тяжелого гнома получше и давая Балину указания: – Проверяйте дыхание с помощью зеркала. Смотрите, чтобы он лежал свободно, руки и ноги нигде не были пережаты. – Балин только кивал в ответ. 

Наконец Дайолен закончил и вопросительно взглянул на Торина.

– Я пойду с вами, – сказал тот. – Если не нужно, не буду показываться на глаза вашему знакомому, гномы умеют быть незаметными. 

Дайолен как-то вымученно улыбнулся одними губами, глаза при этом оставались серьезными и беспокойными, и кивнул. 

Они снова вышли на улицу, и Торин услышал, как щелкнул дверной замок у них за спиной. Было уже темно и Торину показалось, что стало очень холодно, во всяком случае, его начала бить явная дрожь. В молчании они поднялись почти до ворот между первой и второй террасой, но едва послышались голоса городской стражи, Дайолен слегка тронул Торина за рукав.

– Надвиньте пониже капюшон, – прошептал он. – И возьмите мою сумку. Надеюсь, в такой темноте вы сойдете за ученика лекаря, который спешит к тяжелому больному. Ни звука, и быстрее. 

Торин изумленно принял сунутую ему увесистую сумку и покорно пригнул голову, стараясь идти так, чтобы Дайолен заслонял его от стражников. Тот прошел быстро и решительно, так что Торину пришлось припустить за ним практически бегом, но их никто не задержал и ни о чем не спросил.

Отойдя достаточно далеко от вторых ворот, Торин откинул капюшон и взглянул на своего спутника. Тот на ходу обернулся к нему и усмехнулся. 

– Держите пока, – указал он на сумку. – Нам нужно на шестую террасу.

Они поднимались торопливо, и стражники не задерживали их; Торин невольно задался вопросом, часто ли его знакомый так ходит по ночам: тот шагал быстро и уверенно, ориентируясь в темноте не хуже гнома. Пройдя последние ворота, отделяющие пятую террасу от шестой, Дайолен практически сразу свернул в проход между домами, повел Торина какими-то переулками, лестницами и чужими дворами, заставленными невнятной рухлядью и ничем не освещенными. Они пробирались так довольно долго и Торин уже начал нервничать, когда Дайолен остановился перед неприметной дверью большого дома, явно чёрным ходом, и постучал негромко. Долгое время никто не отзывался, но потом за дверью раздались шаги, и, быстро обернувшись, Дайолен глазами показал Торину на нишу около входа. Укрывшись в ней, гном не мог толком разглядеть того, кто открыл истерлингу дверь, но услышал старческий голос:

– Мэтр Дайолен.

Дайолен тихо и быстро заговорил, Торин напряженно прислушивался к его словам, и в какой-то момент уловил слова «яд куфии». И еще – «моему другу нужна помощь». Другу. Надо же. Впрочем, это куда более оправданно, чем потревожить среди ночи человека ради случайного знакомого. Старик в ответ, видимо, пригласил позвать «друга», на что истерлинг ответил, что тот ждёт неподалеку. И, понизив голос – видимо, в надежде, что Торин его не услышит, – добавил: «Только должен вас предупредить. Друг, о котором я говорю – гном». Последовало мгновение молчания, а потом скрипучий старческий смешок. «Гном! – не таясь, воскликнул собеседник за дверью. – Не ожидал от вас таких пристрастий, мэтр Дайолен. Ну, и где же этот ваш гном? Ему вообще можно доверять?» – «Так же, как и мне», – ответил Дайолен, не обратив внимания на насмешку собеседника. «Не лучшая рекомендация», – еще раз хохотнул старик, но вопрос, видимо, был решен. Дайолен покрутил головой, пытаясь высмотреть Торина среди ночных теней, и тот, не дожидаясь, выступил на свет и, повинуясь приглашению, вошел. 

Старик прошел вперед, держа подсвечник, и обернулся к ним, только когда они оказались в небольшой комнате, заставленной колбами и заваленной книгами, и этим сильно напоминающей неряшливое жилье самого Дайолена. Хозяин тут же уставился на Торина, неприкрыто и недружелюбно.

– В мои времена никаких гномов в Минас Тирит не было, – заявил он непонятно к чему. – Надо же, до чего дошли.

Дайолен бросил на Торина быстрый и, казалось, умоляющий взгляд, будто прося не вступать со стариком в перепалку, но тот и не думал об этом.

– Доброй ночи, господин, – Торин постарался, чтобы его голос звучал как можно более вежливо и смиренно. – Простите, что вынуждены были побеспокоить вас в такой час.

– А, чего там, – неожиданно отмахнулся старик. – Доживете до моих лет, молодой человек, узнаете, что такое бессонница, все равно заняться нечем. – Еще один быстрый взгляд Дайолена, но Торин проглотил и «молодого человека», хотя, вероятно, был старше этого гондорца – люди стареют быстро. 

– Итак, – продолжил старик, обращаясь к Торину и не глядя на Дайолена, – не этот гном отравился ядом куфии, я так понимаю, раз он стоит на ногах и даже здоровается. Кто же наш счастливчик? – Торина все же слегка передернуло, но он опять вежливо ответил.

– Это мой друг.

– Тоже гном? – уточнил старик. Торин кивнул. – Плохо, плохо. 

– Почему плохо? – спросил Дайолен.

– Да кто ж их знает, этих гномов, как на них действуют яды и противоядия! И почему вы, собственно, решили, что это куфия? – теперь старик обратился к Дайолену. 

– Я видел такие симптомы. Беспамятство, едва дышит, черные губы. И, мэтр Легерис, есть опасения, что этот гном отравлен уже четыре дня как – хотя я в этом и сомневаюсь.

– Вот и не мелите чепухи, – резко оборвал его старик. – Четыре дня! Кто вас только учил в этой вашей… как ее. Да четыре дня не то что гном, даже гоблин бы не продержался. Хотя если это правда, давать противоядие уже поздно – только переводить зря. Так что можете уходить. 

У Торина упало сердце. Он осознавал, что это вздорный старик, который явно слушает только себя, легко может выпроводить их сейчас, и, возможно, последний шанс спасти Двалина будет утрачен. Но Дайолен, к счастью, не собирался сдаваться:

– Я сказал, что сомневаюсь насчет времени. Но гном все еще жив – хотя, думаю, счет уже идет на часы. Нам нужно противоядие как можно скорее.

– И вы готовы за него заплатить? – мэтр Легерис недобро уставился на них, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. 

– Готовы, – мягко ответил Дайолен, – назовите цену.

Старик поцокал языком.

– Ну-ну, посмотрим еще, остался ли антидот. Утром я пойду в Палаты, после решим. И приготовьте деньги. 

– Сколько? – повторил Дайолен.

Старик поморщился, будто заданный ему вопрос был неприличным.

– Четыре тысячи, – пробормотал он и тут же повысил голос. – Надеюсь, вы не ожидали, что редчайший антидот, которого нет в свободной продаже, будет стоить пару медяков? 

Дайолен покачал головой и украдкой бросил взгляд на Торина. Тот застыл, пытаясь осознать сказанное. Для цены лекарства, пусть и редкого противоядия, сумма была заоблачной. Но для цены жизни Двалина… Он четко представлял себе, что даже если все гномы города выгребут последнее, такой суммы им не набрать, а больше ее достать неоткуда. Но, тем не менее, произнес:

– Хорошо.

Он смутно помнил, как они с Дайоленом вышли от старика, только удивился, что все еще темно, хотя по его ощущениям, прошло много времени. Торин не заметил, с каким вниманием и тревогой смотрел на него его спутник. Дойдя до пятой террасы, Дайолен остановился.

– Легерис будет ждать нас на рассвете у Палат, это дальше по шестой террасе. Осталось несколько часов, вы успеете собрать такую сумму? – казалось, истерлингу было неловко спрашивать, но Торин был слишком погружен в свои мысли, чтобы обращать на него внимание.

– Я попробую, – глухо ответил он. – А это противоядие точно поможет? 

Дайолен пожал плечами.

– Старик прав, никто из нас толком не знает, как яды и противоядия действуют на гномов. Думаю, стоит попытаться позвать его с собой и отдать деньги, только если будет эффект. Оно должно подействовать быстро. 

Торин кивнул.

– Спасибо, – произнес он.

– Пока не за что, – вздохнул Дайолен. – Вы пойдете домой? Может быть, я… – он сделал какой-то неопределенный жест, будто собираясь пойти вместе с Торином.

– Да, – ответил Торин, чувствуя, что его начинает трясти от волнения и напряжения. Ему захотелось скорее оказаться одному, вдали от чужих глаз. – Встретимся на рассвете у Палат. – И, не дожидаясь ответа, начал быстро спускаться вниз. Истерлинг стоял и смотрел ему в спину.

Скрывшись за несколькими поворотами и убедившись, что никто за ним не идет и он один на улице, Торин остановился. Наклонился, упираясь руками в колени, и сжал зубы. Хотелось кричать и плакать, но он не мог позволить себе ни слабости, ни потери времени. Нужно найти решение, и быстро. Нет смысла будить гномов и объяснять им все, нет смысла возвращаться к Балину – там Торин сможет только увидеть, как медленно умирает его друг, но ничего уже не исправит. Торин сжал ладони в кулаки, в бессильной злости ударил себя по колену. Денег не было, и выхода не было. В ушах шумела кровь, он видел перед собой, как наяву, мертвого Двалина, понимающие глаза его брата, укоризненные – Дис. Никто ни в чем не упрекнет короля. Никто не скажет ему и слова. Община тихо похоронит Двалина на кладбище за городскими стенами, и Торин по-прежнему будет королем, и никто не поставит его решение под сомнение. Решение, о котором никто даже не узнает. 

Кровь в ушах шумела все сильнее, и, в последний раз с силой сжав кулаки и выдохнув, Торин поспешил вниз, на вторую террасу, к изрубленной гномской секирой двери. Как в тумане, он дождался (кажется, прошла сотня лет), чтобы к нему вышел Фреа – не заспанный, а, напротив, бодрый и оживленный. Как в тумане, он взял перо и написал свое имя на небольшом письме, даже не контракте, и спрятал под плащ увесистый мешок. 

Рассвет он встретил, уже сидя на ступеньках у входа в Покои врачевания. Его колотило, но голова была необычайно ясной. Дайолен и старик пришли вместе, последний, казалось, был искренне удивлен, увидев его. 

Той жидкости, которая обошлась ему так дорого, он даже не запомнил. Он просто стоял рядом, пока Дайолен убеждал старика спуститься с ними до первой террасы и удостовериться в действии противоядия. Когда они наконец зашли в комнату, где лежал Двалин, Торин остался в кузне, сел на какой-то ящик и уставился в никуда. В себя он пришел от того, что Балин с возбужденным видом тряс его за плечо и тянул за собой. Шум в ушах усилился настолько, что Торин почти не слышал его слов. 

И только когда он увидел, как мерно поднимается и опускается грудь Двалина и как уходит чернота с его лица, шум исчез, и мир обрел ясность. Дайолен и старик о чем-то приглушенно спорили в стороне. Торин присел на кровать Двалина и просто смотрел.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Торин сам не понял, как заснул сидя, и проснулся уже заполдень, с затекшими руками и ногами и ощущением песка в глазах. Тут же в панике бросился к Двалину, но все было хорошо: тот спал и дышал тихо и ровно, темнота ушла из уголков губ. Поднявшись, Торин заходил по кузне, разминая затекшие мышцы и пытаясь сообразить, что делать: напряжение последний дней вылилось в какое-то отупение. Он взялся было за работу, но все валилось из рук и делать ничего не хотелось, к тому же он поминутно ходил взглянуть на Двалина. Торин разозлился сам на себя, но и это вышло как-то вяло; к счастью, за весь день не появилось ни одного клиента, и Торин даже слегка удивился этому, но не стал особо задумываться.

Едва день начал клониться к вечеру, появился слегка запыхавшийся Балин. 

\- Как он? – спросил гном, не успев даже переступить порог.

\- Спит, - отозвался Торин, - впуская его. – И выглядит получше. Взгляни сам. 

Балин осторожно, боясь разбудить спящего, прошел в дальнюю комнату и наклонился над Двалином. Торин улыбнулся: он весь день ходил и гремел в кузне, но Двалин и не думал просыпаться.

\- Он так весь день спит? – тихо спросил Балин.

Торин кивнул.

\- Не знаю, может, это и ненормально, но выглядит он значительно лучше. Я решил: пусть спит. 

\- Конечно, хорошо, - мысли Балина явно были далеко. Он постоял еще над братом, потом тихо вышел из комнаты, затворив за собой дверь, и какое-то время молчал, стоя посреди кузни. Торин, глядя на него, подумал, не принес ли Балин еще какую-то дурную весть, но тот наконец заговорил:

\- Я так и не спросил тебя, Торин, откуда ты взял деньги на противоядие? – глаза Балина вдруг стали беспокойными. – Я, конечно, мало что в этом смыслю, но мне показалось, что твой приятель-человек отдавал тому старику какую-то огромную сумму. 

Торин заставил себя посмотреть Балину прямо в глаза, не отводя взгляда. Спустя пару секунд Балин замялся и первый опустил глаза. Торин ощутил укол совести; иногда его поражало, как просто даются теперь такие вещи, а ведь когда-то он так завидовал легкости, с которой отец и дед повелевали, и думал, что сам никогда так не сможет.

\- Это не твоя забота, друг, - сказал он наконец спокойно. – Я не хочу тебе лгать, но и правды не скажу. Лучше забудь, о чем ты спрашивал.

Балин с какой-то грустью посмотрел на него, потом кивнул. 

\- Как скажешь, мой король, - тихо произнес он. – Позволь напомнить, что я не только твой подданный, но и твой друг. И если тебе нужна какая-либо помощь – что бы то ни было, пусть даже нечто не особо недостойное, даже можешь ничего не объяснять мне… - только скажи.

\- Я знаю, - кивнул Торин, - я знаю. Спасибо, Балин, но мне не нужна помощь. 

Остаток вечера они провели тихо, разговаривая о мелочах, делах общины, а больше – предаваясь воспоминаниям юности. То и дело кто-то вставал и шел в дальнюю комнату взглянуть на Двалина. Чернота полностью сошла с лица того, и он выглядел вполне здоровым, только чуть осунувшимся.

Незадолго до комендантского часа Балин, в последний раз посмотрев на брата, распрощался и ушел. Торин остался сидеть в полутемной кузне, размышляя, что стоит пойти спать, чтобы хотя бы завтра быть свежим и бодрым, но почему-то не находя в себе сил встать со стула. Сначала он пробовал сознательно отогнать мысли о грядущей расплате, о документе, подписанном у Фреа, но потом понял, что они и так мало занимают его. То, как спокойно и глубоко дышал Двалин на его кровати, говорило, что все было не зря. А завтра, возможно, он очнется, и тогда самое страшное будет позади. А расплата – что расплата? Это всего лишь тело, которое Махал не велит беречь сверх необходимого, которым можно пожертвовать, если в том есть нужна, не важно, какого рода жертва.

Гораздо больше занимал его мысли не Фреа, а другой человек, ни с того ни с сего оказавший ему такую неожиданную и необходимую помощь. Совершивший для него то, чего Торину ни за что не удалось бы самому, и без всякой явной корысти. Торин плохо разбирался в мотивах поступков людей, но у тех, с кем он привык иметь дело, нажива была на первом месте. На это можно было рассчитывать, как на восход солнца на востоке. Редко кем из встреченных людей двигала честь – но в Минас Тирите таких было больше, чем где-либо, хотя они и не жаловали гномов. А вот что двигало Дайоленом, Торин не мог представить, и это волновало его. Возможно, просто доброта, думал Торин, но что-то необычное ему вспоминалось во взгляде истерлинга, его внимательности и готовности, с которой тот отреагировал на просьбу.

Торин отправился наконец спать, пообещав себе при первой возможности вернуть истерлингу услугу, чего бы это ему ни стоило.

 

На следующий день Двалин пришел в себя. Торин был занят с заказчиком, когда услышал шум в задней комнате, и поторопился распрощаться с посетителем. Войдя, он увидел Двалина сидящим на табурете у двери и переводящим дух. 

\- Что-то я совсем ослабел, дружище, - просипел Двалин, поднимая на него глаза. – Два шага сделать не могу, позорище! Подсоби! 

Рассмеявшись от облегчения, Торин подхватил Двалина под мышки, закинул его руку себе за шею и, несмотря на протесты друга, сопроводил его обратно к кровати, после чего метнулся за едой. 

Уничтожив несколько кусков хлеба и мяса (куда меньше, чем обычно), Двалин со вздохом отодвинул тарелку и устало откинулся на спинку кровати. 

\- Ну и дела, - произнес он. – Неужто меня тот человечишка так задел, что я так ослаб? А ведь, казалось, пустяковая ранка. Сколько ж времени я провалялся? 

\- Шесть дней, - машинально ответил Торин. – Сегодня шестой. – У него вдруг зачесались глаза, и ему пришлось отвернуться и сделать вид, что он вытаскивает соринку, пока Двалин изумлялся.

\- Вот это да! – воскликнул тот. – Ничего не помню! Ну то есть, дом лекаря того помню, бабу эту еще, которая еду приносила – хорошая еда, да только пресная больно, как для дитяти. Спасибо, Дис приходила, подкармливала меня своей стряпней. 

Торин фыркнул. Вполне в духе Двалина, едва вернувшись с того света, вспоминать про еду, будто других забот нет. Впрочем, если Двалин ничего не помнил, кроме последнего времени в доме врача, он и не мог знать об их заботах. 

\- Кстати, - будто прочитав его мысли, сказал Двалин. – Как же я к тебе-то попал? Тому лекарю надоело со мной возиться, поди? 

Торин вздохнул. Тут лгать не имело смысла; напротив, он надеялся, что при всей бесшабашности Двалина тот сможет осознать, какому риску подвегся, и, возможно, поостережется впредь. 

\- Тебя отравили, - тихо произнес Торин. – Мы подозреваем, что это сделал тот самый врач, которого наняли тебя лечить, поэтому мы перенесли тебя оттуда. 

Двалин несколько секунд изумленно смотрел на него.

\- Отравили? – переспросил он. – Что за глупость, прости, кому нужно меня травить? 

\- Я бы и сам хотел это знать, - таким же тихим тоном продолжил Торин. – Ты уверен, что ничего больше не помнишь?

Двалин помотал головой.

\- Уверен, друг, уверен. Как спал беспробудно, разве что. Но отравили… - он круглыми глазами снова взглянул на Торина, - может, это какая-то ошибка? Как вы меня выходили тогда?

\- Мы достали противоядие, - Торин надеялся, что голос ничем не выдаст его. Сдержать вопросы тактичного и нелюбопытного Балина было куда легче, чем его брата. Но Двалин не стал развивать эту тему; мысль об отравлении явно волновала его больше.

\- Надо же… - пробормотал он, мотая головой, - отравили… Как же… Кто… - Двалин посмотрел на Торина, будто ожидая ответа, и тут в его глазах мелькнуло озарение. Торин напрягся, ожидая, что тот скажет.

\- А может, - медленно произнес Двалин, - может, это и не отравление, а та зараза. 

\- Какая зараза? – искренне удивился Торин. 

\- Ты не видел. И Дис не видела, слава Махалу. Когда я у того врача лежал в доме, там еще пара человек с нами была. Ну и мальчонку принесли человеческого, совсем мелкого еще. Лет пятнадцать, двадцать может, хотя кто их поймет, людей. На рогожке принесли, без памяти, но он потом себя пришел. Его положили в дальний угол, и там его рвало постоянно, смотреть и слушать было страшно, как ребенка выворачивает. – Торин насторожился; он вспомнил одинокого истощенного ребенка в пустом доме, и ему стало не по себе. – Я слышал, как тот лекарь своей помощнице говорил, что мальчонка не жилец. Только зря с отца деньги взял, не спасти, мол. Вроде как и лекарство есть, но не достать, то ли редкое такое, то ли дорогое. И болезнь называл, лихорадка какая-то, белая или вроде того. А сосед мой по койке, неплохой, кстати, мужик, настоящий воин, как услышал, когда я ему это передал, собрал свои вещи и, не дожидаясь близких, еле домой уковылял. Заразная, очень, сказал. И мне посоветовал не задерживаться. Я над ним посмеялся еще, сказал, что к нам, гномам, зараза не пристает. Видать, зря смеялся.

Торин не слушал его. Перед глазами встал Дайолен с замотанным лицом, держащий в руках какие-то пузырьки и говорящий: «Бледная лихорадка». А ведь он сам подходил к тому мальчику довольно близко…

Торин попытался вспомнить, что точно говорил истерлинг о симптомах болезни. Рвота, понос, невозможность пить и есть. Нет, такое вряд ли можно было бы не заметить, значит, и его самого, и Двалина, и других навещавших его навещавших его гномов зараза миновала. Возможно, это действительно лишь человеческая болезнь – и тем не менее, стоит предупредить старейшин.

\- Двалин, - произнес он. – Я думаю, Балин будет очень рад узнать, что ты пришел в себя. Не возьмешь за труд посторожить кузню – я схожу за ним, все равно, похоже, сегодня уже никто не придет с заказами? 

Убедившись, что под рукой у Двалина в достатке и воды, и еды, Торин прикрыл дверь и торопливо зашагал по улице. Солнце стояло еще довольно высоко, и было по-летнему тепло. Отогнав ненужные мысли об этой лихорадке, он заставил себя расслабиться и ни о чем не думать, просто идти к улице небольшому дому на улице Кириона, наслаждаясь хорошей погодой и временной передышкой. 

 

К его появлению Балин уже закончил работу, и с готовностью поспешил к брату. Идя рядом с ним по улице, Торин поглядывал на друга: Балин шел быстро, но при этом как-то непривычно, мягко улыбался, явно не отдавая себе в том отчета. Торин усмехнулся в бороду: несмотря на разницу и в возрасте, и в характерах братья очень любили друг друга, хотя проявления этой любви порой были не слишком понятны окружающим. 

Когда они добрались до кузни Торина, Двалин выглядел еще лучше и казался уже почти здоровым. Торин в очередной раз подивился его богатырскому сложению: и прежде он не раз наблюдал, как после самых тяжелых раз, от которых другой отходил бы неделями, Двалин уже через пару дней снова оказывался на ногах. Хотя непоседливый характер и постоянная готовность ввязаться в любые неприятности несколько скрашивала это свойство.

Оставив братьев общаться друг с другом, Торин на улице и, сев на привычном месте на лестнице, закурил. Устройство Минас Тирита давно перестало казаться ему столь чуждой, как поначалу, и узкая мраморная лестница, которая вела прямо от задней двери кузни на этаж ниже, к угольному подвалу Халласа и глухой задней стене чужого дома, уже не казалась ему странной архитектурной причудой. Сидеть на нагретом за день камни и смотреть, как за крышами домов и башенками городской стены наливаются нежной зеленью Пеленнорские поля, было хорошо. Разумеется, курить в кузне ему никто не мешал, но Торин давно уже признался себе, что ему просто нужно какое-то разумное оправдание, чтобы спокойно посидеть в тишине и одиночестве, - а курение на лестнице давало такую возможность. Кажется, кроме него и Халласа никто и не знал толком об этом закутке, во всяком случае, он никогда не видел тут других людей.

Торин настолько расслабился, что не сразу осознал, что его зовет голос Балина. Напоследок бросив взгляд на далекие предгорья Белых гор, уже наполовину в вечерней тени, Торин поспешил обратно в дом. 

Совместно они решили, что на эту ночь Двалин останется в кузне, а назавтра, если будет чувствовать себя в силах, отправится домой вместе с Балином, который зайдет вечером. 

Следующий день прошел спокойно. В кои-то веки в кузню заглянул Халлас, и Торин начал было опасаться, что тот обнаружит Двалина и будет недоволен, но хозяин и не подумал задерживаться. Забрав плату и бросив беглый взгляд вокруг, Халлас с несколько обеспокоенным видом осведомился, все ли в порядке. Торин удивился, но не слишком: в последнее время Халлас все чаще выглядел обеспокоенным, видимо, несогласия в Совете мастеров давали о себе знать, но к самому Торину претензий у него никогда не было. 

\- Я зайду еще в ближайшее время, - пообещал Халлас, уходя. – Если что-нибудь нужно… проверьте, достаточно ли угля, может, какие-то еще запасы. 

Торин пожал плечами, но кивнул. Угля, действительно, оставалось не так много, но еще на месяц хватило бы с лихвой. 

\- Нехорошее время сейчас, - внезапно сказал Халлас, уже держась рукой за приоткрытую дверь. – Вам, гномам, поди, не видно, но в городе всякие слухи ходят… - он застыл в задумчивости.

\- Какие слухи? – Торина раздражала эта манера неопределенно пророчествовать напасти, как старухи на рынке. 

\- Ну, про истерлингов. И про мор. А, впрочем, наверняка пустое, - Халлас махнул рукой. – Подготовьте мне заказ всего, что нужно для работы на несколько месяцев.

\- Вы уезжаете? – гном удивился. Халлас всегда казался ему тюфяком и домоседом.

\- Пока нет, - неопределенно ответил тот. – Но кто знает, как все может обернуться. – Он повернулся, окончательно собравшись уходить, но тут Торин вспомнил про своего заказчика-друга, и решился спросить:

\- А что за слухи про истерлингов? – Халлас обернулся.

\- А? Какие слухи? Говорят, это истерлинги напустили мор. 

Торин поднял бровь.

\- И как же конкретно они это сделали? Похоже на очередную вариацию «истерлинги травят колодцы». 

Халлас раздраженно пожал плечами.

\- Откуда мне знать. Вы спросили, господин мой гном, я ответил. Может быть, это очередные бабьи сказки, а может быть, и нет. В любом случае, вам, гномам, вряд ли есть до них дело. 

\- Действительно, нет, - холодно ответил Торин, злясь, что начал этот разговор. 

Когда Халлас ушел, Торин задумался. За всеми бедами последних дней он почти не замечал, что происходило вокруг, делал свою работу машинально, общался с редкими заказчиками сугубо по делу и не интересовался больше ничем. А стоило бы. Нельзя было не заметить, что заказчиков в последнее время несколько поубавилось – во всяком случае, тех, с кем стоило считаться. Да и в целом что-то изменилось в городе по сравнению с тем, каким он застал Минас Тирит в конце зимы. Народу на улицах стало больше, но и состав его изменился. Поначалу Торин удивлялся специфическим чертам гондорцев, их манере, независимо от достатка, держаться с несколько высокомерным достоинством, чистоте даже самых бедных одежд, неизменно начищенным доспехам у мужчин. Но теперь на улицы, казалось, вылезли из зимних подвалов подпольные обитатели: нищие, оборванные, грязные, полубезумные. Рынки наполнились крестьянами, подворотни – калеками-попрошайками, которых безуспешно гоняла стража. А высокомерные гондорцы с точеными лицами попадались в уличной толпе все реже – или сами стали ее частью. 

Собранные воедино наблюдения не слишком радовали Торина. Впрочем, гномов эта публика побаивалась, и Торина это более чем устраивало. Наконец, поразмыслив, он решил навестить Дайолена – рассказать ему о слухах (прекрасно понимая, что такая информация гроша ломаного не стоит) и под этим предлогом выразить свою благодарность. Запоздало опомнившись, Торин осознал, что даже не сказал истерлингу спасибо за помощь, когда тот уходил третьего дня, и испытал укол стыда. 

Едва солнце начало клониться к закату, появился чуть запыхавшийся Балин. После короткого спора с братом, который еще не слишком уверенно стоял на ногах, было все же решено, что Балин и Двалин отправятся ночевать к себе домой на Кириона. Торин не стал спорить: Двалин выглядел достаточно окрепшим, чтобы не торопясь пройти пару улиц, а ему самому это давало возможность сходить на Пятую террасу тем же вечером. 

 

Выйдя на улицу вскоре после ухода Балина и Двалина, он изумился, как тепло стало. По календарю лето еще не началось, но в воздухе уже явно слышалось обещание будущего пекла. Гномы не слишком жаловали жару, хотя и неплохо ее переносили – как и любые другие неприятности физического свойства, впрочем. Сам Торин предпочитал прохладу гулких каменных подземных залов, и большую часть весны Минас Тирит создавал вполне сносную ее иллюзию, несмотря на высокое небо.

Он быстро дошел до Пятой террасы, обходя подальше собравшиеся там и сям группки грязных, неряшливо одетых людей, не слишком походящих на коренных гондорцев. На него косились, но чем выше поднимался Торин, тем приличнее на вид становились прохожие и тем равнодушнее их взгляды. Террасы Гондора почти идеально соответствовали общественным слоям, и народ с «нижних» террас появлялся на верхних только по делу, да и то передвигался, видимо, какими-то черными ходами. Торин этих ходов не знал, и ему было наплевать, что думают встречные; никаких официальных запретов свободно передвигаться между террасами, разумеется, не было, разве что во дворец наместника кого попало не пускали. 

Толкнув наконец тяжелую внешнюю дверь на улице Ромендакила, Торин вступил внутрь и замер. Он давно тут не был: сад стоял весь в белом цвету. Торин помедлил секунду, любуясь цветастыми шапками на деревьях, и пошел по дорожке куда медленней, чем обычно. Других домов и даже горы почти не было видно за этим яблочным буйством. Торин поймал себя на мысли, что Дайолен, возможно, поселился в этом доме именно из-за сада – достаточно романтичный и непрактичный поступок, кажется, вполне в духе этого человека. Правда, и сам он то и дело поглядывал на деревья и за этим занятием не заметил Дайолена, который стоял на пороге и, очевидно, ждал его.

\- Вы не могли выбрать времени лучше, чтобы прийти, - сказал истерлинг, улыбаясь. 

Торин еще раз оглянулся на сад и кивнул. 

\- Поможете мне? – продолжил Дайолен. 

\- Коне… - начал Торин, но тот уже повернулся и скрылся в доме, поманив Торина за собой. Оказалось, требовалось вынести в сад тяжелый неповоротливый стол, который едва прошел в дверь. Победив громоздкую мебель, Дайолен добавил к ней пару легких кресел, а потом ушел еще раз и вернулся с бутылкой вина и двумя стаканами. За все это время он не произнес ни слова, только немного самодовольно улыбался; Торин с усмешкой и интересом наблюдал за ним.

\- За здоровье вашего друга, - произнес наконец Дайолен, усаживаясь и протягивая Торину полный стакан вина. Торин покорно принял его и сел; истерлинг обладал забавным свойством одновременно изумлять и смешить его. 

\- Ну расскажите, - Дайолен поставил свой стакан и наклонился к Торину, - как он? Уже может вставать? 

Некоторое время Торин сдержанно отчитывался о здоровье Двалина, перемежая свой рассказ благодарностями. Дайолен от благодарностей отнекивался, а про Двалина слушал внимательно и даже переспрашивал. 

\- Ну что ж, - произнес он наконец, заставив Торина повторить все изменения в здоровье Двалина за последние пару дней и, очевидно, удовлетворившись. – Я рад, что все удалось. Откровенно говоря, нам повезло. – Он отхлебнул от своего стакана и откинулся на спинку кресла. 

\- Я боюсь думать, что могло бы не повезти, - откровенно произнес Торин, в свою очередь делая глоток. Вино было сладким и крепким. 

Даойлен задумчиво кивнул. 

\- Кстати, - вспомнил Торин, зачем, собственно, пришел, - хозяин кузни, в которой я работаю, рассказал мне некоторые слухи. Конечно, это полная чушь, но, возможно, вам стоит знать…

\- Что мы травим колодцы? – фыркнул Дайолен. – А нет, прошу прощения, это старое. Это истерлинги напустили мор. Да, я знаю, слышал. 

\- Мне не нравится то, что я стал видеть в последнее время на улицах города, - заметил Торин.

\- И никому не нравится, можете не сомневаться, - отозвался Дайолен. – Вы знаете, к примеру, что наместник уже с пару дней как уехал в Дол Амрот? Якобы с дружественным визитом к местным князьям. Морской воздух, говорят, защищает от бледной лихорадки.

Торин изумленно уставился на него. 

\- То есть вы считаете, что разговоры о море – не пустая болтовня?

Истерлинг залпом допил свое вино и уставился в пустой стакан.

\- Пока сложно сказать. У страха всегда велики глаза, но Палата врачевания заказала мне еще партию лекарства, а кое-кто из моих наиболее влиятельных и приближенных к наместнику клиентов спешно покинул город «по делам». Возможно, это совпадение. Пока по улицам не начнут валяться трупы, которые некому будет прибирать, конечно, власти не признают, что мор пришел. – Он рассеянно долил вина себе и Торину, не глядя на него. Торин же не отводил от человека глаз.

\- Чем больше вы будете пить, тем страшнее вам будет, - наконец произнес он. Торин не собирался этого говорить и запоздало понял, что его слова могут быть восприняты как оскорбление, но Дайолен только пожал плечами.

\- Вы знаете другие способы забыться? 

Торин покачал головой и отобрал у истерлинга стакан; тот не воспротивился. 

\- Вы уже знаете, чтобы кто-нибудь умер от этой вашей лихорадки? Или по крайней мере явно был ей болен. 

\- Нет, - оживился Дайолен. – Конечно, я могу многого не знать, но среди моих знакомых все, слава богу, здоровы, включая теперь и вашего друга. 

\- Тогда это не стоит беспокойства, - отрезал Торин. Он почувствовал себя внезапно сильным и уверенным, выступая уже не в роли просителя, ищущего помощи. 

\- Раз вы так говорите, - Дайолен улыбнулся ему неожиданно мягко и с какой-то мечтательностью отвел взгляд. – Давайте тогда закроем эту тему на сегодняшний вечер. Смотрите, как прекрасно цветут яблони, а в подвале у меня еще с дюжину таких бутылок – если только вы милостиво вернете мой стакан, иначе я за ними идти отказываюсь. 

Торин усмехнулся и вернул. Похолодевший было вечер снова стал теплым, и они долго сидели под яблонями, потягивая вино. Дайолен заметно повеселел и весело болтал, перемежая забавные истории из своей жизни эпизодами из истории Гондора и человеческими байками о гномах. Торин, не оставшись в долгу, изложил все, что гномы думают о расе людей, а также описал красоты Подгорного королевства, сколько Дайолен готов был слушать. Он не успел и заметить, как наступила ночь, и поздно спохватился, поняв, что комендантский час давно настал. Но ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы волноваться по этому поводу сейчас.


End file.
